Acuerdos de Bodas
by ampis
Summary: El padre de kagome, queria a todas costas ver a su hija casada,pero ella le tenia un terror enorme a casarse sin amor, por lo que hizo un acuerdo con su padre para elegir el hombre de sus sueños.ULTIMO. FIN DE UN ACUERDO
1. Chapter 1

**Acuerdos de bodas.**

**_Cáp.1 Por un Acuerdo_**.

Kagome estaba muda registrando las palabras de su padre… tenia que haber escuchado mal…una boda, matrimonio, unirse a alguien que no amaba, solo a ella podían pasarles esa cosas, en pleno siglo veintiuno, donde estaba la igualdad de genero, las mujeres eran independientes y libres de ataduras… y su padre le pedía casarse, no mejor dicho le exigía casarse… ella era adulta, bueno por lo menos tenia los veintiunos, que en todo el mundo se le acreditaba como autónoma y emancipada, mujer libre de ataduras.

El hombre que estaba sentado en el inmenso sillón , con mirada imperturbable, solo se fijaba como la cara de su hija, comenzaba a tornarse verde… si pronto habría guerra, por lo que tenia todos los flancos bien cubiertos… ella se casaría , quisiera o no, por Dios quería nietos y quien mejor que su única hija para dárselos.

.-no, no, no, no, y no me casare.- estallo kagome, mostrando unos fulgurantes ojos marrones.

.-oh si que lo harás, el joven Houjo esta mas que dispuesto a complacerte.-

.- ¡por que lo sobornaste papá! lo amenazaste con contar su historial de sueños mozos, por Dios es mi mejor amigo.-dijo ella sentándose y masajeándose la cien de la cabeza con los dedos, como buscando, ese punto razonable en su vida.

.- ¡no es fantástico! son amigos, ambos se conocen muy bien, y saben a que atenerse con el otro.-dijo el padre como si hubiera dado con un plan perfecto.

.-no te escucho, esto debe ser un sueño¡maldita sea kagome despierta! -vocifero la joven de cabellos azabache, jalándose las mejillas, y gritando que era un sueño.

.-deja el melodrama, la boda se hará por todo lo alto, ya mande tus medidas a Renkotsu, tus vestido quedara de ensueño, que te gustaría quinientos invitados, pero no, con todas las personas, los medios y amistades, es mejor para mil quinientas, o talvez una trescientas mas.- siguió hablando el hombre ilusionado, y kagome se bebía todo el whisky escoses, mientras mas escuchaba a su padre, mas bebía.

.-ya basta, no me casare y mucho menos arrastrare a mi mejor amigo a esta locura, no me obligaras, yo quiero a Houjo, pero querer no es lo mismo que amar.- explico tratando de razonar con su testarudo padre.

.-el amor llegara, Houjo es un buen muchacho, es sano y dará buenos nietos.-dijo el hombre sonriendo feliz, por ese fantástico futuro trazado.

.-ya sabia yo, era eso¿quieres nietos? -dijo kagome mas para si que para su padre… y hora que decir, su padre nunca se caso después que su madre los abandono, además estaba la constante del inmenso dinero que había logrado y que por ende era una perjudicial para esposa buitres y maltratadoras.

.-así es, nada me haría mas feliz que un nieto, y tu como mi única hija tienes esa tarea.-dijo firme ahora Satoshi.

.-podemos adoptar un lindo niño papá, lo criaremos como mi hijo, no te gustaría.-pregunto, sabiendo de antemano la decisión.

.-no, quiero un nieto de mi sangre, un hijo tuyo.- dijo el hombre como ultima posición.

.- ¿entonces no importa quien sea el padre? -pregunto dudosa antes la loca idea que se le estaba ocurriendo.

.-mientras estés casada no…no importa.-dijo sonriendo al pensar en las ideas de su hija.

.-entonces¿puedo escoger yo misma a mi esposo? -volvió a preguntar.

.-ya suéltalo de una ves¿que estas maquinando? –pregunto el hombre mayor.

.-buscar a mi propio marido, pero claro no en nuestra elite, son demasiados egoístas.-dijo ella adelantándose a las palabras de su padre.

.- ¿que quieres? uno de clase media, entonces yo también pondré mis reglas.-dijo sonriendo macabramente Satoshi.

Kagome se echo para atrás instintivamente, no… lo que vendría para nada seria bueno, sabia lo vengativo que era ese viejo adorable que tenia como padre.

.-pobre.-dijo Satoshi.

.- ¿qué?-pregunto insegura kagome.

.-¡serás pobre! si quieres buscar un hombre de clase media, tendrás que pasar un año, sin cuentas bancarias, tarjetas de créditos, sin ropas de diseñador, tendrás que cocinarte y sobre todo, pasaras ese periodo viviendo en un apartamento de clase media y trabajar como un obrero de clase media.-especto al ver como kagome estaba en shock, pero quería saber hasta donde llegaría su hija por tener lo que deseaba.

.- ¿es todo? –dijo kagome sonriendo, al imaginar como seria su nueva vida.

.-si, como sabes mi flor, si saben que eres mi hija, no dudarían en engañarte para escalar posicione, por eso no podrás utilizar el apellido Higurashi.- dijo este como ultimátum.

.- ¿y las personas que me conocen que le dirás? - pregunto algo insegura.

.-simple, que estas en un viaje de estudios, y como tu tienes grandes talentos en ese ámbito, a nadie le seria extraño.- hablo al tomar un habano y fumar.

Kagome lo miro ceñuda y cogió el habano, poniéndolo en el cenicero.

.-acepto, buscare mi marido y estaré casada para dentro de un año y si es posible con tu nieto en mi vientre.-dijo un poco sonrojada.

.-tendrás que esforzarte mucho, un hombre en un año no se casa, pero bueno, eso ya es cosa tuya, lo único que tendrás es un celular, solo cuando renuncies a ese sueño podrás llamarme, yo te estaré esperando y tu te casaras con Houjo si fallas.-dijo como ultima condición, mientras estrechaba la mano de su hija.

Continuará

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

N/A: yo y una de mis locas historia, y como dicen que la inspiración no se pude dejar pasar, no tuve otra opción que plasmarla.

Díganme si le gusta esta loca idea, yendo a GO y mostrándome su opinión.

Las continuación de se muere el amor será dentro de dos días.

y comoo siempre sigo:

no presto mi fic a nadie

no permito que nadie continue un fic mio.

y no permito adaptaciones de ningun tipo.

y claro lo ultimo pero siempre impotante, inuyasha no me pertenece, asi como ninguno de sus personaje, esto lo hago por mera diversion.

Besos ampis

.-


	2. un principe con ojos dorados

**Acuerdos de bodas.**

_**Cáp.2 un príncipe con ojos dorados.**_

Hay estaba kagome nerviosa hasta la raíz de sus cabellos, miraba incrédula la pequeña maleta vieja y la poca ropa que su padre permitió que sacara… miro con ojitos a medio morir su gran colección de zapatos… no podía irse y dejarlos, eran sus mas preciado tesoro, un mujer sin sus zapatos estaba denuda… malvado padre le toco, como le prohibía dejar sus zapatos.

Sango que era la mejor amiga de kagome todavía negaba con la cabeza ante el dramatismo de la azabache, sabia lo eufórica que se ponía su amiga por un par de buenos zapatos… pero mirando la colección se daba cuenta, que nadie de clase media, pensaría que kagome es pobre con algo tan caro, que según calculaba, los tan mencionados zapatos costaban tres sueldos completos de cualquier obrero.

.-es injusto, nana, dile que solo uno aunque sean los de ferragamo.-pidió kagome cogiendo unos negros de tacón con aplicaciones a los lados.

Kaede miro a sango, y después a kagome la cual estaba con su cara de niña desvalida, movió afirmativamente la cabeza, sabia que ya eso era una falta a la orden del señor Satoshi, pero el tenia la culpa por complacer tanto a kagome, aunque quien podría negarle algo…con lo sola que creció, por culpa de la desaforada de su madre.

.-solo esos kagome, acuérdate que esta decisión fue tuya.- recordó kaede.

Kagome suspiro y sonrió con ilusión…oh si seria libre de elegir un hombre y casarse, sabia que seria difícil, estaba conciente de todo lo que le esperaba y lo que tenia que aprender, pero no importaba, ella lucharía por ser feliz y encontrar el hombre de sus sueños.

.-amiga, creo que esta ropa tampoco es adecuada para llevar, tendremos que salir a comprarte ropa mas acorde con tu nuevo estatus.-aconsejo sango al sacar un casimir y demás prendas caras.

.-tienes razón, además tenemos que ir a escoger nuestro apartamento.-hablo kagome sentándose en la cama y abrazando a Sango.

.-oh no, ya te dije que no, tu eres quien busca marido, por lo tanto yo no tengo que mudarme contigo.-explico sango, con el seño fruncido… si kagome era su amiga, pero con la locuras que se le metían a veces dudaba salir viva de una nueva.

Kagome suspiro, adiós a la excursión divertida por el mundo de los pobres, esa sango arruinaba todo, bueno, por lo menos la ayudaría a escoger un lugar apropiado donde vivir.

´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´

Al final de la tarde kagome se encontraba ordenando su pequeño apartamento, hay era que recordaba lo rencoroso que era su padre cuando no hacían lo que el quería…era, era…lo miro de nuevo era muy pequeño, solo su baño de la mansión ocupaba el apartamento entero… solo por el hombre de sus sueños, todo esto era por él.

Cuando termino de organizar lo poco muebles que tenia, sonrió a medias, por lo menos era cómodo. Volteo la cabeza, pegando un grito que seguro la ciudad entera escucho, hay esta la muy agentada mostrándose como dueña por su casa, un bicho, un horrible bicho, llamado cucaracha, mirándola fijo. Oh rayos, estaba paralizada, como se mataba un bicho rastrero, respiro un poco y se movió, asuntándose por que al parecer la cucaracha leí la mente, tenia que ser eso, por que le siguió con su miradita de se lo que intentas.

.-que ocurre.-dijo sango que salio de la habitación al escuchar el grito de la azabache.

.-un…un…un bicho.-dijo la azabache al señalar al insecto.

.-oh, por Dios kagome es solo, ahhhh una cucaracha. -dijo Sango escondiéndose atrás de kagome.

Las dos se cayeron para atrás al ver volar al insecto y salir por la ventana.

.-creo que me partí una costilla.-se quejo sango al estar debajo de kagome, quien se movió y cerro la ventana.

.-tenemos que llamar al exterminador,-dijo kagome.

.-kag, dudo que puedas pagar uno, tienes que encontrar trabajo.-explico sango, al saber que eso no seria nada sencillo, pues por lo que le informo su padrino, el corto todos los medios para que su hija pudiera mantenerse y que regresara pronto a casa.

.-mañana mismo salgo a buscar trabajo, no será tan difícil, ya e tenido experiencia en el área de química, como asistente de Mioga, y creo que si se lo pido me ayudaría, y si no, puedo ingresar al área administrativa, y por fin ejercer mi carrera de administración de empresas.-explico kagome sin mostrar preocupación por el asunto.

Sango asintió un poco nerviosa, kagome no conocía la otra cara de Satoshi, oh si… él era tan obstinado como su hija y cuando se proponía algo siempre lo obtenía, pero como dicen de tal padre tal hijo, ahora solo el tiempo diría quien saldría ganando.

´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´

Había pasado una semana buscando trabajo, y nada, incluso el señor Mioga, le dijo que estaba en una nueva investigación y que ya tenia el equipo completo, se le hacia un poco raro, pues ella siempre era una de la elegidas cuando el tenia un nuevo proyecto… se preguntaba ¿por que en esta ocasión no la llamo?

Los pies le dolían, estaba en una banca sentada en un pequeño parque. No recordara la ultima vez que camino tanto, si, hasta eso su padre le negó su lindo convertible negro, pero ¿que podría hacer? levanto la cabeza y comenzó a observar los especimenes masculinos que pasaban por hay, si algunos de ellos seria su marido.

Demasiado bajito, ese muy viejo, el otro tenia cara de baboso, deforme, un mujeriego, así continuo calificando y dando puntos a los que allí pasaban sin inmutarse ante la mirada de la gente que la veía hablando sola… ¿pero y qué? tenia que dar su opinión.

Sintió que alguien se sentaba a su lado, miro a esa dirección y vio a una niña pequeña de unos aproximadamente siete años, miro a todos lados buscando quien venia con la niña, pero nada, la niña la miro y sonrió con unos brillantes ojos negros.

.-quiero un helado.-dijo de pronto la pequeña mirándola fijo.

.-eh, me hablas a mi linda.-pregunto kagome, acogiéndola entre brazos de seguro estaba perdida.

.- ¿tu me puedes comprar un helado? mi tío me prometió comprarlo pero, no se donde esta.-dijo la niña con la mirada fija en la heladería que había al frente.

Kagome sonrió y la cogió de la mano, mientras se dirigían al local. Se emociono al ver a la niña embarrarse con el helado, hace mucho que no se detenía y comía helado, bueno su vida, a pesar de los lujos y los viajes, también era estresante.

.-como te llamas pequeña.-pregunto kagome al limpiarle la boca.

.-Rin, y tú.-pregunto alegre subiendo a las piernas de kagome.

.-yo me llamo kagome.-dijo al alisarle el vestidito rosa.

.-Rin, cuantas veces te eh dicho que no te alejes de mi lado.-dijo de pronto una voz profunda y varonil, haciendo estremecer a la azabache, levanto la cabeza lentamente, para ver a un guapo hombre… el era perfecto, si su príncipe azul tenia los ojos dorados.

Continuará.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**N/A**: aquí esta la conti, si kagome aparenta ser un poco superficial, pero ya se ira descubriendo como es realmente, aunque como pudieron notar la hice soñadora hasta lo ultimo (eso creo que lo saque de todas las adolescentes que sueñan con su príncipe azul)

Muchas gracias a todos por sus comentarios, cada uno me animan como no se imaginan.

**Besos ampis.**


	3. no todo es, lo que parece

**Acuerdos de bodas.**

**_Cáp. 3. no todo es, lo que parece._**

Inuyasha estaba mirando fijo a la joven que tenia a su sobrina en brazos, miro su forma de vestir, aquella blusa torcida y la falda arrugada y los cabellos un poco desarreglados, frunció el seño y atrajo a su sobrina a sus brazos, ganándose la mirada de la azabache.

.- ¿que pensabas hacer con mi sobrina? -pregunto fulminándola con la mirada.

Kagome lo miro incrédula, si ya sabia que un hombre así de sexy tendría un defecto, iba a contestar cuando vio como la agarraba fuerte de la mano, poniendo a la pequeña en el suelo.

.- ¡responde antes de que llame a la policía! -exigió Inuyasha reafirmando su agarre.

.-pero que… ¡suéltame! -pidió kagome respirando agitada mirando como aquel hombre hacia todo lo contrario y la estrechaba contra su cuerpo… si en otro momento le encantaría esa cercanía, pero ese hombre era medio bruto.

.-mira niñita no tengo todo el día, deberías estar en el colegio a estas horas, dime el numero de tu casa, llamare a tus padres para ver que dicen de esto.-amenazo inuyasha, al notar como las facciones de ella se desencajaban y lo miraban retadoramente.

.- ¡y quien te crees para decirme niña! yo soy mayor de edad patán, ahora suéltame, eres tú el que deberías agradecerme por estar con Rin, mientras tú, la dejaste perder.-dijo ella al pisarle los zapatos con su taco haciendo que el perdiera momentáneamente el equilibrio, liberándose por fin de aquel embriagante agarre.

.-eres una salvaje.-dijo al cogerla y echársela al hombro, mientras las personas que pasaban reían divertidos ante la escena, la pequeña los siguió hasta el auto viendo como su tío tiraba a kagome en el asiento trasero y la amaraba con una soga, amenazando con soltarla hasta no conseguir la dirección de su casa.

Kagome resoplo molesta, vendito loco que resulto el príncipe aquel, en ves de agradecer la tenia atada con una sogas que picaba y además la miraba de forma burlona por el retrovisor… sabia que no se detendría hasta entregarle la dirección o hasta que se canse y la lleve al cuartel, sudo frió con lo ultimo, su apellido, no podía usarlo y bueno el era un poco brusco pero todavía servia y claro unos hijos con aquellos ojos dorados serian unas preciosuras…rió ante sus cambios de pensamientos, entrelazando miradas con el ojidorado quien hizo una mueca extraña y paro el vehiculo volteándose para mirarla mejor.

.- ¡que miras¿Te gusto?-pregunto furioso.-deja de mirarme así colegiala.

Todos los pensamientos románticos se esfumaron con ese apelativo, se remeneo un poco, al sentir el adormecimiento de sus brazos.

.-vivo en la central, cerca del hospital.- explico, sabia que ese odioso estaba enfadado porque precisamente era una cuadras del parque donde originalmente estaban.

.- ¡por todos los demonios y por que no lo dijiste antes cría del demonio!-exploto ladeando el rostro para ver a su sobrina dormida.

Al llegar al edificio donde vivía la azabache, esta miro como otro mirada de reproche llegaba a ella… si sabía que no era el mejor lugar, hasta ella misma estaba loca por mudarse, pero no tenia mas que para pasar un mísero mes. Lo vio abrirle la puerta haciéndole gesto para que saliera ella cogió aire y como pudo comenzó a salir del auto, preguntándole a Dios que fue lo mal que hizo para que todo le pasara a ella. Cuando al fin pudo pararse después de haberse tragado una acera, por culpa del insensible que no movió un dedo para ayudarla, cuando se fue de boca por no tener equilibrio.

.-ya cumpliste con tu deber de buen samaritano, ahora ¿podrías soltarme?-preguntó impaciente.

.-no, en tu casa¿cual es el numero del apartamento? -preguntó al coger en brazos a la dormida Rin y caminar adentro del edificio. Kagome camino incomodada al ver la caras de sus vecino ante el espectáculo… si madame Ishigo la viera, de seguro la reclutaría en otros treces años de etiqueta y protocolo.

.- ¿donde están tus padres que no abren la puerta? -preguntó Inuyasha cansado de tocar el vendito timbre.

Kagome lo miro enojada, por que él simplemente no se iba, si ya hizo su buena acción del día ridiculizándole ante una gran cantidad de gente, el único que se divertiría con eso seria su padre, oh si… ese hombre se parecía a su padre, obstinados y mandones.

.-vivo sola, si me soltaras podría abrir la puerta.-dio como opción al ver como él la miraba dudoso y luego la acercaba con su mano libre y desanudaba la soga. Kagome se froto las muñecas entumecidas, sacando la llave abriendo el departamento, mirando incrédula como el pasaba y echaba un vistazo a todo como si fuera algo raro.

.-ya te puedes ir, gracias por el magnifico paseo, como te llames.-dijo ella con sarcasmo cortante.

.-realmente vives sola niña, y que haces viviendo sola siendo menor de edad.-pregunto intrigado mirando como ella lo fulminaba con la mirada… si las miradas mataran el estaría acribillado desde hace tiempo.

.-no soy menor de edad, acaso parezco menor de edad.-pregunto poniéndose una mano en la cintura y mirándolo desafiante.

.-si, eres menor de edad y por cierto como te llamas.-dijo y pregunto.

.-no lo soy y me llamo kagome.-contesto indignada por aquella manía de saber lo que no le importaba solo quería que se fuera para tomar un baño y acostarse, los pies comenzaban a dolerles horrores y las mano tendrían marcas por la brutalidad con que la amarro.

.- ¿y tus padres donde están? -preguntó el sentándose en el sofá.

.-ya te dije vivo sola y no te importa, ahora señor sin nombre se podría ir.-ordeno de manera sutil al mostrar la puerta.

.-kagome, me llevaras a comer helados de nuevo.-preguntó Rin al remenealse en los brazos de su tío, que por los altos tonos de voz se despertó.

.-claro cariño lo que quieras, pero la próxima ven con tu papi.-dijo ella sonriendo al ver con el arrugaba el seño, lo miro divertida.-y dejas a tu tío con sus cobras, que de seguro debe tener.-termino triunfante al ver un brillo inusual en las orbes doradas.

.-en realidad no tengo, pero si quieres tu puedes perfectamente aceptar ese trabajo te quedaría estupendo con esa lengua de víbora.- especto inuyasha parándose y caminando hacia ella.

.-oh… muchas gracia, pero no me arriesgaría a morir envenenada con un dueño como tu.- contraatacó al quedarse quieta ante la cercanía.

.-no, querida te trataría muy bien, incluso te daría un trato muy especial.-dijo al verla temblar y las mejillas tornarse rojas.-y por cierto me llamo Inuyasha taisho.

Kagome se quedo de piedra al saber el apellido, si conocía el prestigio de los taishos no eran tan ricos como su padre, pero si tenían dinero, miro defraudada al hombre ya estaba descartado, aunque el no la había reconocido, agradeció a sus constantes viajes, pues muy pocos de su elite la conocían en persona, solo algunas fotos de cuando niña y ya. Miro nuevamente a Inuyasha, por que tenia que ser rico, el seria un esposo ideal.

.-lo siento, pero yo paso, prefiero estar viva para contarlo.-dijo todavía confusa por el apellido taisho.

.-cuantos años tienes.-pregunto Inuyasha.

.kagome resoplo, que manía tenia ese hombre de estar preguntando.

.-los necesario para vivir sola, ahora si ya terminaste tu interrogatorio agradecería que llevaras a tu sobrina a casa, la pobre debe tener hambre y cansancio.- mintió, la que tenia aquello era ella, pero bueno la sutileza tendría que funcionar mejor con ese hombre.

El la miro interrogante por unos instantes y dio media vuelta para coger a su sobrina y caminar hasta la puerta, ladeo la cabeza para mirar nuevamente a kagome.-deberías cambiarte esa ropa estas horrible.-dijo para después salir dejando a una kagome echando humo, unm como quisiera ver su cara al estar vestida con su verdadera ropa, bendito grosero.

´´´'´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´

La casa estaba en silencio, le faltaba la alegría de su hija, ya sabia que kagome era una mujer echa y derecha, pero no por eso su miedo a que saliera lastimada se esfumaba, daría toda su fortuna por ver una sonrisa en el rostro de su hija, pero de algún modo ella necesitaba aprender que no todo lo que se sueña se obtiene. Solo esperaba que cuando eso suceda su kagome no terminara con el corazón roto, por que para eso ni él tenia la medicina.

.-señor, la señorita Sango llamo, dijo que visito a kagome y se encuentra bien.-anuncio la vieja ama de llaves.

.-kaede, asegúrate de visitarla, dile que lo hiciste a escondidas mía, te daré dinero para que no le falte comida y si necesita algo mas cómpraselo.-dijo Satoshi sacando un cheque y pasándoselo a la anciana.

.-lo are con cuidado, con lo orgullosa que se nos pone, no lo aceptaría, quiere que le mande algún recado.-dijo al ver como el hombre miraba el amplio jardín.

.-si dile que la extraño y que espero la llamada del celular.-hablo sonriendo imaginando la cara de su hija.

.-muy bien señor pasare por la tienda esta tarde así ella no podrá negarse, con su permiso.-termino kaede para marcharse.

El miro a la pequeña cascada que tenia el jardín, rodeadas de lirios y tulipanes, era raro mirar allí y no encontrar a su hija cuidando de las plantas, tenia que traerla devuelta y para eso necesitaba a Houjo.

´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´

Kagome suspiro aliviada después de darse un baño camino envuelta en un albornoz rosa, secándose los cabellos… necesitaba un secador y también aprender a usarlo…suspiró resignada ya le pediría ayuda a Sango, ahora su barriga llamaba mas su atención. Camino hasta el refrigerador aliviada al encontrar frutas para digerir, por suelte sabia cocinar aunque es pequeño secreto solo lo sabían kaede y ella, ya tendría tiempo para prepararse comida como dios manda ahora tenia que buscar un trabajo urgente y claro buscar un novio y pedirle matrimonio, no podía andar con rodeos, y si para eso, era ella la que tenia que hablar ni modo.

El timbre sonó, de seguro era kaede quien la había llamado para pedir su dirección. Camino hasta la puerta, abriéndola para quedarse extática, que rayos hacia ese hombre hay.

.-ni creas que me creí ese cuento de que vives sola.-dijo Inuyasha al entra y mirarla de arriba abajo.

.-disculpa¿se te perdió algo? -pregunto ella.

.-si vengo hacerte una proposición.-dijo al acercársele y acariciarle los cabellos.

Kagome lo miro embobada, se sentía una tonta pero el tenia algo que la llamaba, malditas hormonas… tranquilízate kagome anda respira profundo es un simple hombre, un cuerazo de hombre, pero nada mas, se dijo mentalmente, al bajar la cabeza y caminar para apartarse un poco.

.-y porque tendría que escucharte.-pregunto kagome al mirar eso sorprendentes ojos dorados.

.-por tu forma de vivir, si es verdad que vives sola necesitaras un empleo, o ¿ya lo tienes?-inquirió sonriendo al notar el asombro en la chica.

.-ahora todos leen la mente.-pronuncio en voz alta la joven, mirando la cara de interrogatorio en Inuyasha.

.-no… no lo tengo.-contesto.

.-entonces aceptaras mi oferta, mi hermano necesita a alguien que cuide a Rin, el problemas es que ella no hablaba con nadie que no fuera de la familia y me sorprendió que lo hiciera contigo, por eso quiero saber si quieres ser la niñera de mi sobrina.-dijo y explico inuyasha al no ver reacción.

Luego de procesar la información, kagome se debatía en una lucha interna, seria bueno meterse en la boca del lobo, de seguro algunos de ellos la reconocerían, además estaba la constante de que no encontraba trabajo y seguro su padre tenia que ver con eso, no veía otra salida.

.-esta bien acepto, pero no trabajare en otra cosa que no sea cuidar a la pequeña.-dijo como condición.

.-esta bien, lo único que tendrás que servirme a mí también.-dijo de manera socarrona.

Kagome lo miro lívida, no… eso era peligroso, ese hombre se traía algo entre mano… seguro quería vengarse por lo de esa tarde, aunque pensándolo bien ella no le hizo nada, entonces por que tantas molestias con ella si solo tenían horas de conocerse.

.-veo que tienes invitados cariño.-se escucho la voz de kaede, mirando la escena.

Continuará.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hola chicas lamento la tardanza, pero aquí esta y por la que dudan si lo terminare claro que si.

Los que esperan la actualización de SE MUERE EL AMOR, será para el domingo, no puedo prometer algo más rápido.

Gracias por los review, mis fics lo hago para entrenarme un poco y claro para alegrarlas a ustedes espero que le guste la conti.

**Besos ampis.**


	4. doble juego

**Acuerdos de bodas.**

_**Cáp.4 Doble juego**_

.-no sabia que tenías visitas cariño.-dijo kaede al entrar y mirar al hombre que estaba con kagome.

.-que bueno que no te perdiste na…abuela.-dijo de pronto kagome al abrazarla.

La anciana la miro y comprendía la suplica en las orbes marrones¿a que estaba jugando su niña?

Inuyasha las contemplo a las dos, buscando rasgos distintivos de familia, pero no encontraba ninguno, los ojos eran diferentes, las formas de comportarse, los modales que encontraba un tanto extraño en kagome para ser pobre, ya lo había notado en la heladería cuando la observo. Estaba seguro que ella era la persona adecuada para quitarse a su familia de encima, era bonita, parecía educada solo tenia que descubrir si era tan ingenua como aparentaba y rogaba que lo fuera, todo estaba a su favor, solo tenia que llevarla a casa.

.-joven se queda a cenar.-pregunto kaede al caminar y mirar el lugar, sonriendo ante el poco espacio, sabia que su kagome era como un ave… le gustaba los lugares abierto y espaciosos, no podía estar tranquila en un lugar, siempre viajando y conociendo lugares nuevos, pero esto sin duda era todo un reto.

.-kagome abajo tengo unas compra, el chofer esta esperando en el carro.-dijo kaede.

.- ¡chofer!... ¿Tienes chofer kagome?-pregunto el ojidorado un tanto dudoso.

La azabache rió nerviosa y luego miro a su nana, que le señalaba como estaba vestida, haciendo memoria de que no eran condiciones para estar frente a un hombre.

.-eh…yo ire a cambiarme dile que suba las cosas nana.-dijo para salir y trancarse en el cuarto.

.-es un poco despistada, pero es una chica buena.-dijo la anciana sonriendo ante la mirada que minutos antes daba el ojidorado a kagome.

.-y usted vive con kagome.-pregunto inuyasha.

.-oh… no yo trabajo en casa de familia y mi nieta vive sola.-contesto preguntándose si no estaba metiendo la pata al ayudar a su niña, después de todo lo que el Señor Satoshi, lo que menos quería era que su hija conociera un hombre y precisamente eso estaba pasando, como es que kagome ya conocía a alguien.

.-y como permite que kagome viva sola siendo menor de edad – inquirió curioso el ojidorado.

La anciana parpadeo como si fuera broma, una cosa es que kagome tuviera ese aire angelical y otra confundir su inocencia con la edad.

.-pero si kagome tiene veintiún años, es cierto que parece de menos edad, pero no lo es.-contesto la mujer de cabellos blancos.

.-con que veintiuno, mejor aun.-dijo un pensativo inuyasha.

.- ¿mejor para que?-pregunto kaede al clavar su mirada en el.

.- ¿Qué?-pregunto el ojidorado.

.-usted dijo mejor aun.-repitió kaede .

.-no nada, cosa mía.-contestó inuyasha viendo como la anciana lo miraba ceñuda, tenia que tener cuidado con sus palabras, le interesaba kagome y no podía arruinar sus planes por una simples palabras que pensó en voz alta.

.-ire a traer las cosa.-aviso la anciana al dar una ultima mirada de intriga a inuyasha.

Kagome salio vestida con un vestido de licra negro, que llegaba hasta las rodillas, el cabellos todavía tenia reflejos de humedad por los rizos que se formaban, quedando inuyasha por leves segundos embelezado mirándola.

.- ¡pensé que te habías marchado!-dijo kagome un poco nerviosa por su presencia, caminando hasta el.

.- ¿tenias la esperanza de que así fuera? -pregunto el alzando una ceja y curvando sus labios hacia riba.

Kagome lo maldijo en su mente, sabia que el hombre frente a ella era experto en cuanto a saber lo ella que pensaba, y también tiraba por el suelo su autocontrol y no la dejaba pensar con claridad… por que la vida era tan injusta ella solo pedía un marido que la ame y un poquito de tiempo para conocerlo y no… le enviaban a un alcornoque para tortúrale su vida, y lo peor es que no tenia otro remedio que aceptar su oferta de trabajo y así encontrar el hombre de su vida.

.-para serte sincera si, pensé que te habías ido.-contesto con franqueza, apretando la mandíbula al ver como el reía estruendosamente.

.-eres tan transparente.-dijo acercándosele y acariciando las mejillas femeninas con sus pulgares hasta llegar a la línea de los labios, aminoro el espacio acercando sus labios a los femeninos quedando a centímetros, sintiendo como la respiración de kagome se volvía irregular.-y eso me gusta mucho.-termino para besarla en la mejilla y separarse, mirando como ella tenia los ojos cerrados.

Kagome por su parte trataba de tranquilizar el trote de su corazón…se hizo una nota mental de matar a el hombre que tenia enfrente, o por lo menos torturarlo por atrevido e inmaduro… ¿Por qué no la beso? Resoplo molesta a darse cuenta hasta donde estaban llegando sus pensamientos… sus besos solo estaban reservados para su hombre ideal con el que se casaría y el que tenia enfrente definitivamente no lo era. Abrió los ojos recordándose no dejarse llevar por tontería pues inuyasha tenia una sonrisa muy amplia y si iban a tratarse como jefe-empleada tenían que poner las cartas sobre la mesa.

.-ya que terminaste tu elogio, si es que lo era, ya puedes irte.-pidió cortante, mientras le abría la puerta.

.-no deberías tratar a si a tu jefe kagome, por cierto cual es tu apellido.-preguntó sentándose en el sofá y mirándola disimuladamente.

A kagome se le paro el corazón y se puso pálida, no había pensado en un apellido, y rayos como era posible que una persona cuyo la mitad de su vida a estado viajando y conociendo gente de pronto su mente se le tornara en blanco, un apellido, necesitaba uno rápido, y por el fruncimiento de ceño de inuyasha era para ya. Trago saliva.

.-Narasagui.-dijo de pronto kaede que había aparecido en el umbral de la casa con el chofer acompañándola.

Kagome suspiro de alivio, haciendo la promesa de comprarle un regalo enorme a su nana por la ayuda.

.- ¿Cómo?- inquirió un poco dudoso el ojidorado.

.-Narasagui es el apellido de nuestros antepasados, por ende kagome es una Narasagui.-explico kaede confiada mientras era ayudada con las compras por su nieta postiza.

.-alguna otra aclaración señor Taisho.-preguntó kagome, al tensarse ante la mirada reclamatoria de su nana, sabia que todo era un lió, y que los Taisho eran cosa aparte, pero era la única posibilidad de trabajo que veía y no la podía pasar por alto.

.-no ninguna, vendré mañana para que conozcas el camino y poner las reglas del trabajo.-concluyo Inuyasha parándose y dirigiéndose a la puerta, mirando al chofer y preguntándose si no lo había visto antes con kagome, desecho la idea al ver como ella estaba vestida… farfullando… no debió hacer eso, pues sus instintos le estaban fallando hace rato y eso por el momento debía esperar.

.-no se queda señor Taisho.-preguntó kaede con tono decepcionada, sonriendo a kagome., mientras la ultima se preguntaba si de verdad, la sangre de Satoshi Higurashi no cruzaba por las venas de esa anciana que servia como nana, debió de suponerlo tantos años junto corrompen hasta al mas justo y su papa se había encargado que todo se acoplara a el, hasta la servidumbre.

.-no abuela el señor taisho ya se va.-dijo ella recalcando y lanzando una mirada sujetiva al hombre, como diciendo si te acercas te muerdo.

.-muy agradable su nieta.-dijo inuyasha mirando a la azabache de arriba abajo, poniéndola roja, sonrió complacido por su logro perdiéndose de la vista de los presentes.

.-kagome a tu papá no le gustara que mezcle a una familia como los Taishos en esto.- dijo kaede conciente de la situación.

.-no tiene por que saberlo, además esto esta dentro del trato, ahora me puedes explicar que es todo eso.-dijo kagome señalando las compras y mirando al chofer.

.-lo saque a escondidas de la casa no puedo permitir que mi niña pase hambre.-explico la anciana sonriendo con cara inocente.

.-siendo que mi papa no allá puesto las manos en esto esta bien.-contesto kagome.

Continuará

´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´

**_N/A: SI LO SE ME MATARAN POR NO HABER ACTUALIZADO ANTES, PERDON, PERDON._**

**_BUENO AQUI LOS DEJO CON EL CAPI._**

**_EJE MANDEME REVIEW PLEASE._**

**_BESOS AMPIS_**


	5. vidas de pobres

**Acuerdos de bodas.**

_**Cáp.5 ¡¡¡vida de pobre!!!**_

Al llegar a la mansión Taisho, Inuyasha vio hacia arriba como una cortina se corría y aparecía el rostro de su sobrina que asomaba sonriendo con travesura, el agito la mano en saludo. Sabía que lo que estaba haciendo no era lo correcto y que estaba usando a Rin como pretexto para poder llevar a cabo su plan con Kagome… Kagome esa chica era tan simple y a la vez tan transparente que le remordía la conciencia, por lo que iba hacerle.

Cambio su sonrisa por una fría antes de entrar, camino directo a su despacho y se recargo del mueble negro, quien lo viera en ese instante dudaría en acercársele, por eso las sirvientas sabían la rutina, cuando él llegaba todas aparentaban hacer sus trabajos y así no cruzarse en su camino.

Kagome, Kagome… la tenia en la cabeza desde que la conoció en la mañana, era todo lo que un hombre quería, pero como siempre no encajaba en su familia y lo sabia muy bien, pero a pesar de eso ella le serviría muy bien en sus planes. Un brillo malvado apareció en sus orbes y sus músculos se tensaron, si él sabía que no tenía escrúpulos cuando quería algo… y precisamente para liberarse de la costumbre familiares que tanto odiaba, ella era perfecta.

.- tío llegaste ¿ella acepto, verdad que es linda?, cuenta…no te quedes callado.-la pequeña infante revoloteaba con hiperactividad alrededor de inuyasha, quien cambio sus facciones a unas mas suave.

.-si Rin… ya tienes niñera nueva.-anuncio él al ver como la pequeña saltaba feliz diciendo un yupi, yupi.

.-Kagome es muy linda tío, que bueno que nuestro plan funciono y pudiste convencerla.-dijo la niña emocionada.

El asintió sonriendo lacónico, solo rogaba poder mantener esa pequeña información en secreto, sabia que Rin no lo delataría pero algunas veces era muy habladora… miro a su sobrina conciente de que tendría una buena actriz en casa y claro quien se negaría a ayudar a una niña en un parque y por suerte su corazonada fue acertada, cuando vio a kagome esa mañana sentada en el parque, convenció a Rin y ella con gusto lo ayudo para poderse acercar a su presa.

.- ¿y cuando vendrá? ya quiero jugar con ella.-siguió la pequeña hablando impaciente.

.-mañana la traeré, pero sabes el trato.-dijo él al mirar a la pequeña quien puso un puchero y lo miro cruzándose de brazos.

.-repite lo que acordamos.-pidió inuyasha mirando serio a su sobrina.

.-la única condición para que ella sea mi niñera es dejarte solo cuando estén juntos, y también no dejar que ella se valla de nuestro lado.-termino la pequeña mirando interrogante a su tío, ella era muy precoz para su siete años, pero no entendía esa parte.

.-como aprendiste todo, cenaremos lo que quieras.-dijo el un poco alegre e impaciente… tenia mucho que una mujer no lo ponía en ese estado de ansiedad… pero todo valía un precio y claro descubriría cual era el de kagome, aunque sabia que ella era diferente…

´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´

La azabache estaba semi-dormida, cabeceando en el sillón… la razón, el insistente ruido del reproductor de música de su vecinos… y los constante gritos medios subidos de tono, que por lo que dedujo estaban pasándoselo en grande… ¡pero como pueden!, tiro la almohada esperada y se tapo los oídos con la manos mientras se echaba boca abajo en el sillón, maldiciendo a sango… como pudo dejarse llevar por el sentido retorcido de su amiga para encontrar apartamento y lo peor es que no había vuelta atrás. Otro grito femenino la saco de sus pensamientos… sí… ¡el mundo apestaba en esos momentos!, o era que sus vecinos estaban calenturientos, que no se daban cuenta que los otros necesitaban paz.

Se volteo al sentir como esa posición incomodaba su respiración. Como extrañaba su cama grande y espaciosa, con una pared sin vecinos ruidosos. Sus ojos se cerraban pero volvían abrirse por otro grito… ¿ni que estuvieran matando a alguien?

Era definitivo se paro molesta, maldiciendo… sabia que se vería horrible en la mañana y lo peor es que ese detestable hombre le reprocharía sus fachas, el mundo estaba en su contra, ya era un echo.

´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´

Se levanto incomoda abriendo un ojo y visualizando su alrededor, por lo menos dormir en el baño le ahorraría llegar hasta allí, se paro sobandose el cuello, sin poder menearlo mucho, tortícolis, no podía moverse mas de un centímetro, tenia que ver aun quiropráctico a si sea pedir un adelanto al fastidioso de su nuevo jefe. Con cuidado se paro estirándose por los dolores en su cuerpo, cogió con mala gana el futón y lo envolvió. Se espanto al mirarse al espejo, estaba horrible, esto era lo que hacia dormir en el baño, parecía un monstruo mitológico, con unas ojeras espantosas, los cabellos enmarañados y su cara de fastidio no ayudaba mucho.

Busco el shampoo de azahares, por lo menos eso la ayudaría a relajarse, abrió la ducha maldiciendo de nuevo por la poco agua, tenia ganas de asesinar a alguien y no sabia a quien.

Inuyasha estaba por tirar la puerta de kagome, llevaba rato tocando el timbre, es que esa mujer no conocía respectar un horario, le aviso claramente que pasaría temprano a recogerla.

.- ¡ya deja de hacer eso! -contesto kagome al abrir la puerta y mirarlo furica, ya había encontrado un objetivo en quien descargarse, se obligo a respirar, solo tenia que tomar otra jarra de café y sonreír, pero era muy difícil al ver como el alzaba una ceja reprobatoriamente.

.-estamos muy mal, mi querida empleada.-le especto al mirarla de arriba abajo, se le veía cansada, y claramente malhumorada.

Kagome se obligo a repetirse cien veces, que todo era por el hombre de su vida, miro a inuyasha mas tranquila y lo dejo pasar.

.-tienes unas ojeras espantosas, no dormiste bien.-.preguntó inuyasha al estar a centímetro de ella y verla bostezar.

.-si definieras el termino dormir, diría que lo que hice anoche no cabe en esas palabras.-explico ella apartándose a unos metros prudentes de Inuyasha. No sabia que era… pero el tenia algo que la hacia pensar boberías y estremecerse con su sola presencia y eso no podía ser nada bueno.

.- ¿que tienes en el cuello? -preguntó el al jalarla y tocarle ese lugar, viendo como ella cerraba los ojos, sus instintos le decían que no eran precisamente por dolor.

Kagome tembló como si las manos masculinas fueran llamas, él era su jefe y no encajaba en el hombre que buscaba, abrió los ojos al no entender esa mirada inquisidora en las orbes doradas… de nuevo esa sensación que la ponía nerviosa.

.-no dormí en buena posición.-contesto aturdida por el aroma varonil.

Inuyasha aparto la mano, pero su mirada se quedo fija en las orbes marrones, algo le decía que todo seria mas fácil de lo que pensaba, solo había que ponerlo en practica.

.-si pareciera que te arrollo un autobús.- dijo el meditativo, sonriendo al ver como ella lo fulminaba con la mirada, era tan sencillo hacerla enojar y a la vez eso lo hacia sentir vivo.

.-esto definitivamente es mi castigo por no confiar en los curas.-dijo kagome pensativa, al buscar la razón por la que Dios no la estaba ayudando, pero no podía culparla por no creer en un humano que solo se llenaba los bolsillos de los pobres indigentes.

.-a demás de mal vestida, hablas sola.-dijo inuyasha mirándola con reproche.

.-viniste para ser mi critico, OH puedes terminar con esa manía de creerte perfecto.- inquirió ella volviendo a bostezar, por el cansancio, sabia que su reloj biológico le estaba pasando la cuenta, quería una sola hora de sueño y bastaría para relajarse.

.-podrás dormir en mi casa, hoy solo conocerás cuales son tus deberes y tus derechos.-anuncio inuyasha.

A kagome le sonó como a un matrimonio obligado, se dijo que solo era el delirio por falta de sueño. Camino detrás de inuyasha, para al fin conocer la casa de los taishos.

Continuará

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

N/A: estoy mas dormida que despierta, es muy tarde para estar escribiendo un capitulo, pero como algunas me pidieron actualizar mas rápido, no podía negarme a eso.

**AVISO: a los que siguen SE MUERE EL AMOR, quiero informarles que no pondré una continuación hasta semana santa, estoy llena de deberes y con dos fics no tengo abasto, felicito a los que si pueden, pero yo no soy una de ellas.**

Muchas gracias por sus review, no pongo los nombres, por cuestión de tiempo, pero leo cada uno, gracias por estar ahí y hacerme saber que le gusta esta idea.

**Besos ampis.**


	6. comienza el trabajo

Acuerdos de bodas

Cáp.6. comienza el trabajo.

En el transcurso del camino Kagome estaba nerviosa, sentía que iba directo al matadero y sin derecho a un último deseo. Se remeneo incomoda en el asiento del copiloto, mirando de reojo a inuyasha, el tenia un porte gallardo que la hacia estremecer con su sola presencia, pero había algo que no la hacia confiar en él completamente.

Se recrimino mentalmente por tan estupido pensamiento, era obvio que él era un perfecto desconocido y como tal tendría miles de secreto de los cuales a ella no le interesaban, solo iba a trabajar unos meses y después no volvería a verlo.

Ladeo la vista al frente sin percatarse de la curvatura de labios en inuyasha, quien no disimulaba y veía preocupado como ella se frotaba el cuello con insistencia.

.- ¡¡¡no se como a alguien con su cerebro funcionando puede ocurrírsele dormí en el cuarto de baño!!! - especto inuyasha mirándola sonriente.

Kagome bufo molesta, lanzándole miradas de odio, ya quisiera ella ver a ese hombre con dos vecinos escandalosos, pero no, él ni en su sueños debería enterarse cuales eran sus razones de vivir en esa forma. Solo rogaba que el futuro padre de sus hijos apareciera pronto.

.- ¿tan mala estamos que no me respondes ka-go-me? -dijo el arrastrando las ultimas palabras al ver como las orbes marrones relampagueaban.

.-deberían darte un curso de léxico, así no tartamudearías mi nombre.- dijo ella moviendo la cabeza afirmativamente, mientras una sonrisa se ensanchaba en sus delicadas facciones.

.- ¿¡y tu me lo darías gratis!? -dijo él de pronto al parar en un semáforo en rojo, al jalarla hasta él y sostenerla de la nuca para que no evitara el contacto con sus ojos, viendo con satisfacción como las mejillas se encendían.

.- ¡esto es acoso! -pronuncio kagome, al ser lo único coherente que le vino a su mente.

.-no querida ¡esto es acosos! -explico Inuyasha al llevar su mano izquierda y perderse en las curvas de la pequeña cintura femenina y con la otra jalarla, mientras unía sus bocas en un beso fogoso, saboreando el dulce de los labios femeninos, bajando las mano de sus cabellos azabache hasta el cuello, presionando un poco aprovechando un gemido de protesta para introducir su lengua y besar con plenitud aquella cavidad.

Kagome lo vio separarse después de lo que para ella fueron eternos minutos, lo miro turbada al ver como el ponía el vehiculo en marcha como si no hubiera ocurrido nada, pues bien ella haría lo mismo, se acomodo nuevamente en el asiento, sin decir palabras.

.-ni creas que te cobraras mas, por tener un trato especial con el jefe.-dijo Inuyasha serio al ver como ella murmuraba algo como que se podía ir al diablo.

El no hizo mucho caso, se recordó que debía ir despacio con ella y que eso solo fue un impulso, que deseaba hacer desde que la conoció.

Al tomar una vía, kagome se tenso se había olvidado por un momento que Inuyasha era millonario, solo rogaba que su padre no se enterara de ese pequeño cambio en los términos impuesto.

Miro al frente a ver una majestuosa mansión, con detalles arquitectónicos bellísimos, pero solo era eso, pues ella estaba acostumbrada a esos lujos, no por nada tenia una colección de objetos valiosos, que iban desde cuadros del siglo XVI, hasta la época renacentistas, ella era conocida por adquirir los mas caros objetos y claro la casa de su padre era una fortaleza con respecto a esta.

Bajo del auto al ver como inuyasha la esperaba, que grosero ni si quiera la ayudo a bajarse. Camino a paso seguro dándose cuenta que él se detenía y la miraba intrigante. Ceso el paso y lo miro¿acaso había echo algo malo?

.- ¿Qué ocurre? – pregunto un poco insegura.

Inuayasha la miro, por un momento al ver la forma tan confiada y segura que ella mostraba, era como si la kagome desarreglada hubiera cambiado con solo pisar su casa.

.- ¡debes haber estado antes entre lujos! -le dijo inuyasha al verla ponerse blanca como un papel.

Kagome lo miro nerviosa¿que quería decir con eso¿Es que la había reconocido?

.- ¿Qué? -preguntó contrariada.

.-ya otra persona en tu lugar estaría fisgoneando todo a su alrededor.-dijo al ver como ella soltaba el aire retenido.

Kagome sonrió todavía nerviosa, obligándose a calmarse, ya antes a estado en situaciones peores en las empresas Higurashi y siempre a sido una genio para encontrar soluciones simples a casos complicados. Entonces ¿como es que con inuyasha no podía hacerlo con claridad?

.- ¿debería fisgonearlo todo para complacerte?-pregunto calmada la joven.

.-feh, vamos adentro para que conozcas todo.-dijo al hacerla caminar dentro de la casa.

.-viniste, que bueno… ¿por que tardaron tanto? -preguntó una la pequeña Rin mientras bajaba las escaleras y se lanzaba a los brazos de kagome.

.-hola pequeña, a mi también me alegra verte.-contesto kagome sonriéndole al sostenerla en sus brazos, por que a pesar del cansancio siempre le gustaba tener un tiempo para los niños y brindarle todo el amor que sus madre nunca le brindo.

.-Rin, kagome esta cansada, dile a una de la sirvientas que prepare algo de comer.-ordeno inuyasha al ver el puchero que ponía su sobrina al no quererse despegar de kagome.

La niña lo miro desafiante, algo que le produjo risa a kagome, al ver la pequeña guerra de los dos.

.-Rin que acordamos.-preguntó inuyasha, al acercarse hasta las dos, mientras miraba fijo a kagome quien se quedo tiesa al ver como él rodeaba su cintura con sus manos, por suerte para ella Rin estaba de por medio aunque eso no evitaba que aquella sensación extraña se apoderara de su cuerpo.

.-esta bien tío.- contesto la niña al remenearse y bajar con ayuda de Inuyasha.

.-y bien en que estábamos.-preguntó Inuyasha enarcando una ceja, al ver como las palabras no salían de la azabache.

Kagome ya estaba pensando en coger una cita con el psicólogo, eso no podía ser normal, algo muy malo debía estar pasando con ella para que él siempre tuviera ese control en ella.

.-ven, te mostrare tu habitación, buscare un ungüento para ese dolor de cuello.-lo escucho kagome mientras asentía sin decir palabras.

.- ¿tanto te duele que te quedaste muda? -pregunto intrigado Inuyasha al llegar hasta la puerta de la habitación.

.-solo es cansancio, como sabes no dormí muy bien y por cierto no dormiré aquí.-dijo de pronto ella al verse empujada levemente dentro de la habitación.

.-oye pero que haces.-dijo al ver como el la miraba sonriente.

.-tan nerviosa te pongo que no entendiste lo que dije.-inquirió al salir del cuarto.

Kagome se quedo observando la habitación, era muy amplia, con un bello decorado en piedras de mármol, abrió los ojos sorprendida al ver las sabanas azules, las cortinas el visillo blanco, y por su puesto esa habitación no era otra que la su nuevo jefe.

.-siéntate en la cama.-ordeno una voz a su espalda haciéndola respingar y notar como Inuyasha la miraba divertido.

.- ¿por que estamos en tu habitación? -inquirió al encararlo.

.-por que era lo primero que tenias que conocer.-contesto Inuyasha al sentarla en el borde de la cama y llevar sus manos hasta la camisa de la joven.

.- ¿que haces?- preguntó kagome al intentar pararse pero un latigazo de dolor en el cuello la hizo quedarse quieta.

.-no te pienso violar, solo voy aplicarte el tópico.- fue la respuesta del ojidorado, pensando que la primera opción se veía muy tentadora al tocar la nívea piel. Cogió un poco del gel y froto la parte afectada acercándose y soplando con su aliento en esa zona, notando como kagome se mordía los labios.

Continuará

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

N/A: quiero un Inuyasha para mi, unm tengo que averiguar si lo hacen de carne y hueso, jejeje. Bueno chicas esto esta que pica y se extiende.

Respuestas: no se cuantos capítulos tendrá el fic, porque todas la ideas las tengo en mi cabeza, y solo cuando voy a actualizar escribo la continuación, por lo que algunas veces ni yo misma se como va a quedar. Y sobre el epigolo, lo siento pero yo no hago epigolo, lo que hago es tratar de que el final sea lo mas coherente posible con la historia. ( y lamento no tener la rapidez de ante para actualizar, pero entre universidad, bodas, bebes, deberes y deberes y mas deberes casi no tengo tiempo, por eso paralice SE MUERE EL AMOR, para terminar este fic mas rápido)

Gracias a todos y cada uno que me dejan review, es una gran aliciente para seguir y maquinar una linda historia entre inu y kag. Esperando que sigan mandándome su apoyo.

Besos ampis


	7. como tratar a Inuyasha taisho

**Acuerdos de bodas.**

_**Cáp. 7 como tratar a Inuyasha Taisho.**_

Kagome sentía que le faltaba el aire, o mas bien un ojidorado la hacia sentir pequeñita, el aliento rozando constantemente con su cuello, le hacia sentir muchas cosas, pero sobretodo ese palpito anormal en su corazón, sabia que pronto estallaría si no se alejaba, pero él era como un imán, la atraía y no la dejaba salir de ese estado.

Inuyasha sonrió al acercarse un poco mas y rozar el hombro femeninos con sus rústicos dedos, era una verdadera delicia ver a una mujer caer tan fácil a tan simple caricia. Al parecer ella no se había dado cuenta que hace rato el había dejado de aplicarle el ungüento. Quería comprobar como seria esa mujer en la cama. Pero eso era algo que desgraciadamente tardaría un poco mas, solo un poco mas.

Sus facciones se endurecieron de un segundo a otro, comprendiendo que nuevamente se estaba dejando llevar por sus instintos.

.- ¡ya te siente mejor hasta te sonrojas! - acuso inuyasha riendo a carcajada al ver como la azabache abría los ojos y lo miraba como si la hubieran descubierto en un grave pecado.

.-eh… si ya… ya estoy… mejor.- sonrió kagome todavía aturdida, parándose y tocándose el cuello, el dolor estaba ahí pero no tan insistente como antes.

.- ¿ahora quien es que necesita ese curso de léxico? - pregunto burlesco Inuyasha tapando el tópico y mirándola fijo.

Kagome comprendió que se dejo llevar y demostró ser débil por un momento, pero ese desagradable hombre se enteraría de con quien se metía.

.-gracias por el ungüento, ya estoy mejor. Pero creo que deberíamos hablar sobre los términos del trabajo.- anuncio ella más calmada.

.-OK linda. Primero tu presupuesto laboral será el doble de los que ganan las niñeras actuales, tendrás los domingos libres, se te asignara una habitación con todas tus comodidades, el horario de trabajo consiste en llevar a Rin hasta la escuela, ayudarla en lo que necesite, mantener que siempre este cuidada y bien alimentada y sobre todo mantener las reglas de la horas de dormirse y levantarse.- termino Inuyasha al ver como kagome lo miraba dudosa.

.-no puedo dormir aquí.- puso como pretexto kagome y no era por que el trato con su padre se interpusiera, sino que no quería tener roces mas del necesario con Inuyasha.

.-claro que lo harás, ¡a menos que tengas a alguien esperando en casa! -dijo el con la mandíbula apretada, imaginándose a un posible hombre en la vida de Kagome.

.-no es eso, yo no puedo dejar mi casa sola, es imposible.-trato de ser coherente la joven, al mirarlo y notarlo tenso.

.-y tu novio no te extrañaría.-pregunto él a comenzar a avanzar hasta ella.

Kagome se preguntaba como fue que el cambio la conversación, pero como quiera eso eran cosas que a él no le importaban.

.-creo que mi vida intima es asunto privado.-especto ella al cruzarse de brazos y mirarlo.

.-ni tanto, tengo el derecho a saber con quien sale la niñera de mi sobrina.- explico un poco iracundo inuyasha.

.-yo no salgo con nadie… aun - dijo al fin kagome suspirando. Creyendo que al menos terminarían esa conversación.

Inuyasha se lleno de satisfacción por dentro y calmo sus ánimos, sabia que no tenia derecho a sentirse celoso, pero solo pensar en otro hombre rodeando a kagome le hacia hervir la sangre.

.-si eso es todo creo que tendré que rechazar el trabajo, no puedo dormir aquí.-sentencio kagome al caminar hasta la puerta.

Pero inuyasha fue más rápido y la agarro de un brazo, haciendo que lo mirara.

.-tres días a la semanas, lunes, miércoles y sábados, solo tienes que dormir esos días aquí.- dio como condición Inuyasha impaciente al ver la duda en la azabache.

.-esta bien, ¿entonces cuando comienzo? -preguntó ella al ver como él esbozaba una sonrisa que derretía, ¿no estaba cometiendo un error a trabajar allí?, esa pregunta no salía de su cabeza.

.-mañana puedes comenzar, ahora te dejo para que duermas un poco, todavía te ves horrible.-

.-eres… ¿donde esta mi cuarto? - preguntó tratando de pasar por alto las palabra del ojidorado.

.-quédate en mi cama, ya te mostrare mas tarde donde dormirás.-dijo inuyasha al ver como el rubor se extendía por las mejillas de kagome.

.-yo… creo que no tengo sueño.-dijo tratando de sonar segura, pero un bostezo la puso en descubierto.

.-ya lo creo.-pronuncio Inuyasha al alzarla y llevarla a la cama, acomodándola en el medio, escuchando como ella exclamaba un gritico.

.-dije que no dormiré aquí no es apropiado.-

.-si es apropiado o no eso lo decido yo, que soy tú jefe.-advirtió inuyasha al levantarse y caminar hasta la puerta.-ahora tu jefe te ordena que duermas y no repliques tanto, te llamaré cuando la comida este lista.-termino el ojidorado al salir.

.-tío puedo despertar a kagome, ya la comida esta lista.-la pequeña Rin ya estaba por abrir la puerta cuando Inuyasha la detuvo.

.-no Rin yo lo la despertare, ahora usted jovencita valla y lávese las manos y baja a esperarnos.-ordeno inuyasha al ver como su sobrina hacia una mueca pero se retiraba.

Entro con pasos silenciosos admirando lo bonita que era kagome y lo esplendida que se veía durmiendo en su cama, solo se imaginaba cuales otras funciones tendría esa cama, esa hermosa mujer y él junto a ella. Camino hasta estar de pie al lado de la cama rozando con las yemas de sus dedos los pies blancos y pequeños de kagome subiendo sus dedos un poco mas, escuchando un leve gemido, o eso le pareció, siguió subiendo un poco mas hasta encontrarse con los mulos suaves y firme, rozando la falda y entrando su mano un poco mas arriba, siempre con su vista fija en la cara de la azabache. La veía remenearse pero no quería detenerse, subió un poco mas hasta toparse con esa delgada lencería que utilizan solo las mujeres, froto sus dedos en la cadera mientras se echaba un poco sobre la cama.

.-Gato malo bájate.-balbució kagome tanteando la zona en la cual sentía la presión del supuesto gato.

Inuyasha se separo de ella sonriendo con malicia, así que un gato, si ella supiera las intenciones reales del gato…

.-eres muy dormilona… kagome despierta.- susurro en el oído. Mirando como ella abría los ojos y lo miraba espantada.

.-ahhhhh…. Usted porque se acerca tanto.- hablo entrecortada, mientras miraba alrededor dándose cuenta de la situación.

.-te ves muy linda dormida kagome, hasta me dieron ganas de dormir un poco.-dijo el omitiendo que lo menos que quería era dormir, tenia ideas mas interesantes.

.-estuvo viéndome dormir, ¿que clase de jefe es?... no me lo diga un ¡pervertido!… OH dios donde vine a parar.-dijo ella saliéndose de la cama y poniéndola como protección entre ellos.

Inuyasha rió a carcajada, mientras veía como ella fruncía el ceño. Con kagome se sentía libre de bajar sus defensas aunque fueran mínimas. Tenia claro que no debía asustarla si quería que sus planes se llevaran a cabo, y no tenia mucho tiempo.

.-me gustas, eso es verdad, pero ¿eso me hace un pervertido? -inquirió con aire juguetón al ver como ella todavía dudaba pero sus mejillas adquirían ese color que le recordaba a las fresas.

.-no me tengas miedo kagome, tu eres la única que no debería temerme.-pronuncio el con una voz un poco escalofriante, o eso le pareció a kagome quien se dijo que dejara sus alucinaciones.

.- ¿solo vino a verme dormir?-

.-no, la comida esta servida, Rin esta esperándonos.-anuncio él caminado hasta la puerta.

.- ¿solo somos nosotros tres? -pregunto ella insegura, sabia que en la mansión habitaban mas personas.

.-si, por ahora si, después vendrán mis padres y mi hermano con su esposa.-explico al hacerle un gesto para que saliera.

Kagome observaba un poco extrañada como las sirvientas se cohibían con la presencia de Inuyasha, ninguna de las dos que vio hasta ahora subían la cabeza y lo miraban, que clase de patrón seria que influía eso en sus empleados, talvez fuera un mandón, si tenía que ser eso.

.-kagome, te quedaras esta noche con nosotros.-dijo Rin al mirar con sus ojos grandes a su tío quien curvo una pequeña sonrisa.

.-este yo… no mañana vendré temprano.-dijo ella bebiendo un poco de vino, cogiendo el cuchillo y poniéndole mantequilla al pan.

.-al parecer también sabes de etiqueta y protocolo.- especto Inuyasha al ver que como ella comía con los cubiertos exacto para cada cosa, y no solo eso, el modo de sentarse correctamente, y la forma delicada de poner la servilleta.

Kagome enrojeció y dejo caer el cuchillo a propósito, tenia que aprender a ser menos obvia.

.-si un poco me enseño mi abuela.-explico mientras veía la inquisidora mirada dorada encima de ella.

.-que interesante… muy interesante.

.-te quedaras esta noche, hoy es lunes recuerdas, puedes ir a tu casa y traer lo que necesites.- hablo con suavidad inuyasha pero kagome pudo percibir la sutileza en esas palabras, era una orden.

.-esta bien me quedare.- respondió ella al tomar un poco mas vino

Continuará.

N/A: si ya se me estoy retrasando mucho en la continuación (pero el que dijo que tener vacaciones te libera de trabajo, es mentira, a mi se me duplicaron y en cima tengo exámenes en la universidad), por eso lo siento mucho a todas (os), que estuvieron que esperar tanto, mil disculpa.

La continuación no es muy extensa, pero un poco es mejor que nada, no creen?

Bueno la continuación será para el domingo, acepto quejas, sugerencia, pelotazos pero no muy fuertes jejeje, preguntas, solo tienen que darle a Go o también pueden manarme un correo electrónico, en mi perfil pueden encontrar mi email.

MUCHAS GRACIAS POR LOS REVIEW ME HACEN MUY FELIZ, GRACIAS CHICAS LINDAS POR MANDARME SUS OPINIONES.

Besos ampis.


	8. ¿que dicen tus ojos?

**Acuerdos de bodas.**

_**Cáp. 8 ¿que dicen tus ojos?**_

Satoshi higurashi leía sorprendido el informe que horas atrás le había entregado el investigador que puso para vigilar a kagome, al parecer había subestimado a su hija, kagome se había convertido en toda una mujer segura de lo que quería. Introdujo los papeles en el sobre Manila. Todavía le costaba creer que kagome estuviera trabajando para la familia Taisho, ellos eran buenas personas, pero no se mezclaban con personas fuera de su elite, entonces ¿Qué era lo que quería Inuyasha Taisho de su hija?, eso era algo que lo mortificaba, su hija era muy joven apenas veintiún años recién cumplidos e Inuyasha era un hombre de experiencia con treinta y cuatros años.

.-señor higurashi no cree que sobreprotege demasiado a kagome.-inquirió un joven de cabellos marrones y cuerpo algo delgado.

El hombre salio de sus pensamientos y miro a Houjo detenidamente, le serviría acaso cazar a su hija con él, ahora no estaba muy seguro, después de leer los papeles tenia muchas incertidumbre, pero no podía dar marcha atrás quería un nieto y Houjo era un buen muchacho, algo mujeriego, pero claro bajo su poder sin oportunidad de dañar a su hija y eso es lo que mas le preocupaba que su hija saliera herida.

.-la cuido, que es muy diferente, o acaso ¿velar por el bien de un hijo es sobreproteger? -explico al ver como el joven se quedaba pensativo.

.-si lo hace sobrepasando los limites si.- balbució un poco incomodo Houjo al ver como era atravesado por dos filos, o eso le pareció ver en los ojos fulgurante que lo miraban sin pestañar.

.-te equivocas querido futuro yerno, kagome a tenido toda la libertad que un padre puede dar como bien sabes, desde los diez años a viajado constantemente a cuanto país a querido, a estudiado donde ella eligió y nunca me eh opuesto a nada de ello, incluso la deje ir a los catorce años a La India sola, en el cual para desagracia mía te conoció a ti, ¿ahora crees que la sobreprotejo? – pregunto el hombre canoso al ponerse los lentes y sonreír.

.-usted sabe que nunca aria daño a kagome y que desde que la conocí la eh visto como una hermana.-dudo un poco el joven a coger aire no siempre se puede hablar tan abiertamente con Satoshi y salir bien librado y la ultima vez que lo hizo este le enseño un video muy visual de él en cuestiones un poco comprometedora.-pero elegir un marido para su hija es algo poco convencional.- termino parándose inquieto y retrocediendo, sentía que las manos le sudaban.

.- ¡con que eso opinas futuro yerno! Deberías saber cuales son tus prioridades, dime ¿mi hija no es preciosa? - comenzó Satoshi al ver a Houjo asentir.- ¿no es el sueño de cualquier hombre? -Houjo volvió asentir positivamente.- y además es inteligente y con el corazón noble y agregándole ser la heredera de mi emporio, ¿no la aria presa fácil para caza fortunas? -preguntó al ver como Houjo se quedaba sin palabras, bueno talvez se paso al alzar la voz un poquitico, kagome siempre lo regañaba diciendo que los empleados le temían con solo abrir su boca.

.-e… si, yo debo irme, me acorde que tengo… una cita de trabajo, si eso.-anuncio Houjo abriendo la puerta y salir sin dar tiempo a otra pregunta.

Kaede que iba entrando miro con desaprobación a su patrón, pero lo comprendió solo lo veía así cuando estaba preocupado por Kagome.

.- ¿que le hizo ahora? iba con una cara de susto.-inquirió un poco intrigante la mujer de canosos cabellos.

El hombre se sentó con desgana en el sillón negro y le paso el sobre a la anciana. Ella lo abrió y comprendió todo.

.-cuando me dijiste que encontró trabajo, no mencionaste a los Taishos´´ -explico él con calma.

.-lo se, pero creo que debería dejar que kagome tropiece y se levante por su cuenta, ya usted la a levantado muchas veces.-dijo con pesar Kaede pasándole el sobre.

.-se que tienes razón, pero no quiero ver una lagrima en los ojos de mi hija, ya demasiadas tuve que secar cuando su madre nos abandono para irse de ¡juerga! -exclamó furioso apretando el sobre.

.-se que duele y eh visto el pesar en mi niña, pero ella es una mujer fuerte y como tal tiene que aprender a defenderse y luchar por lo que quiere, y usted ya es hora de que descanse.-

.-esta bien le daré un poco de tiempo para que elija lo que quiera, solo espero que no nos equivoquemos en esta elección.-anuncio imperturbable el hombre.

Inuyasha estaba impaciente, esperando que kagome recogiera lo necesario para llevarla devuelta a la mansión.

.-kagome por Dios, tienes dos horas en lo mismo, que tanto haces.-grito el ojidorado al pararse del mullido sofá y caminar hasta la habitación, donde hace rato la azabache había entrado. Al mirar una mueca de disgusto apareció en su rostro y él que pensaba que la sala era pequeña, ese cuarto sofocaba a cualquiera.

.- ¿estas segura que no quieres dormir todos los días en la mansión? -inquirió al verla voltear sosteniendo una prenda rosada de encaje.

.- ¡ahhh, no le dije que esperara afuera! -dijo ella escondiendo la pequeña lencería en sus espalda.

.- ¿que escondes Kagome Narasagui? -pregunto burlón al cruzarse de brazos y mostrar sus blancos dientes.

.-yo, eto, a usted que le importa.-pronuncio furiosa al ver como él seguía en esa postura como si fuera un muro.

.-eso depende, solo quiero saber si te vas a poner eso para hacerme el trabajo.-pico el con doble sentido al ver como ella lo miraba y abría la boca y luego la cerraba para respirar mas profundo.

.-ya quisiera… -balbució bajito la joven creyendo no ser escuchada, pero el dejo pasar ese comentario, le gustaba verla rabiar.

.-no crees que estas actuando como una niña, yo eh visto ante prendas femeninas, y no hago un escándalo por eso, el problema seria si la viera en exhibición de cuerpo completo.-explico, al ver como las mejillas adquirían un mayor rubor.

.-usted no lo pone fácil, le encanta verdad.-

.-aclaremos algo kagome.-dijo acercándose hasta la joven y mirar de reojo la pequeña maleta, para luego volver la vista a ella.- no me gusta que te dirijas a mi con tanta formalidad, simplemente Inuyasha, con eso me bastara.- la atrajo hacia si, agarrándola de la cintura, aprensándola a su fornido cuerpo, satisfecho al notar como ella respirar entrecortada, deslizo su mano por la muñeca de kagome y llego hasta su objetivo quitándole la prenda de la discordia. Sonrió victorioso al ver como ella lo miraba sorprendida.

.-seria muy interesante verte con ella.-inuyasha contemplaba la prenda con un signo de lujuria, que para kagome paso desapercibido.

.-ya quisieras inuyasha, ahora me la regresaras, o quieres que te la regale, talvez te gusta y quede mejor en ti.-dijo riendo al ver la mueca de desagrado en el hombre.

.-kagome, kagome, en las batallas verbales te quedarías corta si eres un principiante en cuanto a doble sentido, cariño, mejor arregla ya la maleta y vayámonos a menos que esperes a alguien.-

.-no, no espero a nadie, a menos que quiera ver como aparecen las cucarachas, bien podríamos hacerle una fiesta.-contesto exasperada, quien era ese hombre para meterse en lo que no le importaba, ella era una higurashi y por lo tanto no debía explicaciones a nadie.

.-sabes tus ojos son mas honestos que tu, me gustan cuando brillan, así como lo hacen ahora.-dijo acariciando la mejilla, mirándola fijo.-eres muy transparente, y a la vez un enigma, por eso me gustan mirar tus ojos, que me dicen ellos, por que ellos no mienten.-termino al mirar los labios de kagome, que estaban entreabierto, apetecibles, pensó al tomarlos con suavidad contra los suyos, saboreando el labio inferior y después el superior con minuciosa paciencia. Kagome gimió, sintiendo como sus piernas temblaban teniendo que envolver el cuello masculino para no caer, al mismo tiempo que permitía que sus lenguas se encontraran. El la apretó mas a su cuerpo, quería más, mucho mas de eso, bajo sus manos tanteando las clavículas, hasta el comienzo de los senos, rozando levemente uno de ellos, era tan excitante. Se separo de ella conciente de lo que había provocado, solo un poco mas y le había echo el amor allí mismo, en esa minúscula cama, pero todavía no debía.

Kagome lo miro confusa, procesando lo que pasaba, ¿porque se detuvo? A ella le estaba gustan… gimió contrariada y respiro con fuerza, al darse cuenta lo que había echo… le había… ¡correspondido! Y él la había tocado.

.-es mejor que nos irnos.- sentencio el al tomar la maleta.

.-yo, si todavía me falta una cosa, espera cinco minutos y estoy lista.-

Kagome estaba admirando los cuadros, estaba maravillada por las bailarinas, con contexturas delicadas y suaves, era un espectáculo el contraste roza con el azul pálido de los narcisos que la complementaban.

.- ¿te gusta? -preguntó una voz ya conocida.

.-es hermosa, Riatari es un pintor excelente.-ella enmudeceo al ver el asombro en los ojos dorados.

.-también conoces de obras de arte y cultura, tu abuela debe haberse esmerado en tu educación.-dijo un poco intrigante inuyasha.

.-eh, no fue mi abuela, la señorita para la que trabaja, me enseño.-dijo nerviosa, ¿kagome cuando aprenderás a callarte? se reclamaba internamente, todavía sentía las vibraciones por el encuentro de hace horas y venia y lo complicaba todo.

.- te debe querer mucho y ¿como se llama?- inquirió impaciente al ver como ella se ponía pálida.

.-ella se llama…-

.-señor la niña Rin, necesitan que la busque en la escuela.-interrumpió una sirvienta.

Kagome soltó todo el aire retenido, ya era un echo se iría al infierno por mentir tanto, pero quien diría que era tan complicado conseguir un marido.

N/A: que tortura, cada vez me cuesta mas escribir, no por falta de imaginación esa me sobra, si alguien tiene un poco de tiempo ruego por que me presten un chin, estoy exhausta, nunca pensé que planear una boda fuera tan difícil.( si esa soy yo, me caso, aunque ya lo estoy, pero como dicen la bendición de Dios es necesaria), buen queridas lectoras (es), aquí un capi mas, espero que sea de su agrado.

Nota: si inuyasha es un poco, que digo poco más atrevido de lo normal, pero a mi mente pervertida y a mí nos encanta esa sexualidad que explota hasta por los poros jejeje, ¿a quien no le gusta un hombre así? Jejeje.

aviso: eh tenido problema para poner las rayas de saparacion de capitulos, al parecer la pagina no quiere aceptar, asi que no les sorprenda si pasan de una escena a otra.

Gracias por sus reviews.

Besos ampis.


	9. los sentimiento no se cambian, solo se g

Acuerdos de bodas

**Acuerdos de bodas.**

_**Cáp. 9 los sentimientos no se cambian, solo se generan.**_

Kagome suspiro pesadamente y dio gracias a la intervención de la muchacha de servicios, Inuyasha era un hombre muy perspicaz y que la tenia con lo nervios de punta, eso le pasaba por aceptar un trabajo a alguien que en su primer encuentro la amordazaba, solo a ella les pasaban esa cosa y claro como testaruda al fin, no aprendía de sus errores y saz acababa en la cueva del lobo, aunque para ella ese lobo tenia demasiada influencia en su persona. Si no fuera tan malhumorado seria un marido perfecto, y claro ella estaría dispuesta a olvidar que era rico.

Lo miro detalladamente, al estar caminando detrás de él, era un hombre muy viril, que de seguro daría unos lindos niños, haciendo una combinación perfecta con esos dorados ojos que derretían todo a su paso, el era el espécimen perfecto del hombre que buscaba, ¿seria que ya no tenia que buscar mas y dejarse llevar por el alocado corazón que le pedía a gritos tirar su cordura al abandono?.

Miraba con lentitud el caminar seguro, el porte indomable y varonil, todo en el era un misterio y con su sola presencia hacia que todas la miradas se detuvieran, claro que lo noto en la heladería cuando lo conoció, el suspiro en las miradas femenina y el respecto y recelo en los hombres, era definitivo Inuyasha era el hombre perfecto que buscaba. Sus dudas solo tenían un alto, ¿estaría Inuyasha taisho libre para amarla y perdonar cuando se enterara de quien era en realidad?

.-te has quedado muy callada, ¿ocurre algo? -preguntó la voz de inuyasha que al verla de reojo parecía muy pensativa.

Kagome se sonrojo furiosamente al verlo tan cerca y su lengua parecía que no procesaba bien la orden que le daba el cerebro, era definitivo estaba perdida, lo supo desde que él puso su mirada en ella y su corazón comenzó a latir como loco.

.-si, perfectamente.-se escuchó de los labios femeninos después de segundos de silencios.

Inuyasha la estudio pensativo, sin perder el contacto visual, notando como ella bajaba su mirada a sus labios, sonrió para sus adentro al descubrir que ella quería algo que él también deseaba, solo la torturaría un poco mas.

.-estas segura, otra vez te as puesto colorada, ¿que cosas pervertidas estas pensando? -murmuro chasqueando la lengua, al ver como ella se ponía mas roja.

.- ¡como se atreve! -

.- ¿como te atreves tu a negarlo? -inquirió al tomarla del brazo y aplastar sus suaves senos contra su tórax.-y me llamo inuyasha, no soy tan viejo cariño, ¡podría ser tu amante! -dijo mordaz el hombre, al rozar sus labios con los femeninos levemente, para después soltarla.

.-podría, pero no lo es.-explico kagome sintiéndose una tonta al pensar que él la tomaría en serio, se había olvidado que para Inuyasha Taisho ella era una pobre chica, que nunca llegaría a sus talones. Paso delante de él, furiosa consigo misma por pensar idioteces. Estaba claro inuyasha era un presumido…un estupido presumido, que creía tenerlo todo.

.-todavía.-dijo con voz calmada inuyasha, pero con un timbre en su voz diferente.

Kagome prefirió no darse por enterada, no reaccionó ante eso aunque se estremeció solo de pensar en tener algo con su arrogante jefe. Camino lo mas natural que pudo y bajo las escaleras seguida de él, hasta el mercedes Benz que le señalo Inuyasha.

.-resentida, linda tendrás que acostumbrarte a mi.-más de lo que te imaginas pensó inuyasha, al tener todo calculado para llevar a cabo sus planes, el nunca perdía nada y estaba claro que con kagome no comenzaría, no importaba si fuera con engaños pero ella estaba en sus planes y para el pesar de las chica él no tenia escrúpulos, ni fallaba en sus propósitos y ella era la numero uno en la lista.

Eso quisiera le habría contestado kagome, pero prefiero callar, ella lo había aprendido de la forma mala y mas con los desprecios de su propia madre, _no te acostumbres a nada_, era su ley, y mientras su obstinado corazón dejara de taladrarle la cabeza con ideas estupidas con respecto aun ojidorado, seguiría intacta.

.- ¿Rin no tiene clases extracurriculares? -preguntó de pronto kagome, cambiando el tema.

Inuyasha sonrió y la miro por unos segundos, mientras buscaba sus gafas negras, ocultando sus ojos de la mirada marrón.

.-si, después de recogerla la llevaremos a la clase de ballet y mas tarde tiene violín y piano.-

A kagome se le pusieron los ojos brillantes al saber aquello, aunque ahora estaba un poco retirada, ella tocaba el violín y tubo muchas presentaciones con la orquesta sinfónica del Japón, lo único que sus viajes y la pasión por descubrir cosas nuevas no la dejaban llevar la música como debió. Pero por lo menos no estaría encerrada con inuyasha el día entero, según estaba enterada, inuyasha trabajaba, entonces que hacia haciéndole de chofer.

.- ¿ustedes no tienen chofer? -preguntó curiosa, pero necesitaba un tiempo para comenzar a salir con hombres y posibles candidatos y con la presencia indomable de Inuyasha bastaba para espantar a cualquiera, y era mejor estar sola para salir.

.-esta prohibido tener romance entre empleados en mi casa.-anuncio iracundo inuyasha al acelerar un poco y apretar el guía.

.-y que te hace pensar que yo haría eso, solo tengo curiosidad, o te dedicas tú a ser chofer privado de tus empleados.-al mirar el fruncimiento de ceño, supo que dio en el blanco.

.-maldita sea, si hay chofer, pero tienes prohibido salir con kouga, eres una niña para él y si te veo cerca lo despido.-amenazo perdiendo los estribos inuyasha.

Kagome se espanto y lo miro con ojos muy abiertos, que acaso inuyasha sentía algo por ella, eran celos lo que se interpretaba en esas advertencias.

.-yo no te pertenezco, no eres mi dueño y si quiero salir con alguien es asunto mió y ni tu ni nadie puede interferir, por que yo soy libre de elegir a mi marido.-si es que logro ganarle a mi padre pensó la azabache, que lió era aquello y para colmo aparecía inuyasha a envolver mas las cosas.

.-no lo soy.-aun pensó el ojidorado, miro de reojo a la azabache, muy pronto ella seria la nueva señora taisho aunque ni se enterara del simple detalle del matrimonio, pero muy pronto ella estaría unida a él, y si para eso él tenia que asustar a todos los hombres y ocultarla del mundo lo haría.

Al llegar al plantel estudiantil, se aparcaron mientras inuyasha firmaba la hoja de registro y seguridad de Rin, ordeno a kagome ir por la niña.

Kagome miro los pasillos un poco embobada, ella no asistió nunca a una escuela, siempre tubo profesores particulares y los últimos años hizo el bachillerato por correspondencia, aunque escribir un ensayo de Egipto, mientras estas ahí tiene sus resultados, aunque nunca tubo un grupo de amigos con quien pelearse y salidas de chicas a centro comercial, le gusto como conocía personas nuevas y paisajes únicos.

.- ¿busca a alguien? -preguntó una voz calmada.

Kagome se dio la vuelta, al notar que estaba un poco perdida, allí junto a ella estaba una mujer pequeña con un hábito, monja, si Rin estaba en un colegio de monjas, ahora sabia porque Rin era tan extravertida, quien no seria alegre al estar lejos de una prisión así.

.-si, estoy buscando a Rin Taisho, pero creo que me eh perdido, me dijeron que estaba en el salón de clases.-explico a la mujer de edad.

.- ¿es usted algún familiar? Él que siempre viene es el señor Taisho, el tío de la niña.- dijo insegura la monja.

.-no, soy su niñera, comencé hoy, me llamo kagome Higu… Narasagui.- explico nerviosa, pero por dios le mintió a una monja, después de eso tendría una penitencia de por vida.

.-yo soy sol kaoyi, la directora, venga conmigo.-

Kagome la siguió en silencio, al darse cuenta que los pasillos estaban en silencio, al parecer todos los alumno se habían ido, al doblar para subir al segundo nivel donde quedaba el salón, se encontró a Inuyasha que tenia en los brazos a Rin, perfecto pensó ahora solo tenia que quedarse hay y esperar el sermón de su jefe.

.- ¿te quedarás parada ahí todo el día, o me ayudaras con Rin? -preguntó cinco minutos después cuando caminaban hasta el mercedes.

Kagome suspiro y cogió a la niña en brazos que se había quedado dormida.

Inuyasha la miro con admiración, esa escena le corroboraba que no se equivoco en elegir a kagome para sus planes, sin dudas a ella se le vería bien un niño de cabellos claro y ojos marrones. Con esos pensamientos tomo el volante y puso en marcha el auto.

.-te ves bien con un niño en brazos.-dijo algo tenso inuyasha.

Kagome se paralizo y su cuerpo se puso rígido, su padre le repetía lo mismo, por eso estaba metida en ese lió, pero el pensar que inuyasha la halagara era algo que la emocionaba, simplemente su corazón le decía acéptalo el es el indicado ´´.

.-gracias, me encantan los niños.-

--

**N/A**: siento mucho el retraso, pero tengo una muy buena excusa, de un día para otro me quede si computadora, problema( los malditos virus que circulan en la red, son un estorbo y la mayor molestia cuando se comen todos tus archivos y con ello la continuación que ya estaba escrita), lamento no haberlo echo antes, pero también me case, y entre mudanza y festejos acabe agotada y claro tome una pequeñas vacaciones, pero tranquilas chicas (os), mis fisc siempre tendrán final, yo soy de las que pienso que es una lastima la in cantidad de fis bueno que se quedaron en el limbo. Pero esta novata intento de escritora le dará fin a todos sus fis, (incluyendo **SE MUERE EL AMOR**), el cual continuaré en unos días.

**Gracias**: a todas y cada unas de la personas que me dejan un review con sus opiniones, me hacen muy feliz, (dando las gracias especialmente a inuyasha-siempre tami, que a sido un apoyo constante y una buena amiga a la hora de mis problemas, gracias por escucharme y charla conmigo por el MSN).

El fic ahora esta tomando la forma del asunto, y recuerden que el titulo acuerdos de bodas esta en plural, es la única pista que les doy, jejeje.

**Muchas gracias, besos ampis**.


	10. un contracto poco peculiar

**Acuerdos de bodas**

_**Cáp. 10 un contracto poco peculiar.**_

Kagome ya llevaba trabajando dos semanas en la mansión de los Taishos, agradeciendo que Inuyasha tuviera que salir de viaje, haciendo de sus días laborables menos tensos. Lo malo es que el llamaba todos los días para monitorear sus pasos, que obsesión tenia ese hombre de controlarlo todo, incluso mando a trabajar a Kouga el chofer al servicio de la empresa, teniendo ella que llevar a Rin en el autobús de la escuela.

Estaba revisando las tareas de Rin, ayudándole en biología. Las dos estaban en el área de la piscina, pues comenzaba el verano y con ello el calor.

.-kagome, ¿que son las extremidades? -preguntó Rin al señalar el libro y mirar fijo a la azabache.

.-los brazos y los pies cariño.-contesto al mirar la hora se suponía que Inuyasha regresaría en una hora, tiempo suficiente para dejar todo listo e irse a casa, pues como sabia los días con Inuyasha eran extensos y largos.

--

.- ¿terminantes lo que te pedí Miroku? -pregunto impaciente Inuyasha al estar al frente de sus abogado, mientras veía como el susodicho lo miraba negativamente.

.-no quisiera estar en los zapatos de esa pobre muchacha, lo que harás es una canallada.-respondió miroku pasándole unos papeles.

.-si lo que intentas es ablandarme con tu discursito gastado, deberías saber que eso conmigo no va.-respondió Inuyasha al quitarle aquellos papeles y comenzar a leerlos.

.-y crees que remunerándola al final bastara para redimir el daño que le harás.-pregunto incomodo el abogado, mirando a su cliente y su mejor amigo. Solo oraba por la pobre chica que se topo con su amigo.

.-por favor, que mujer no le gusta el dinero y créeme le haré un favor, solo hay que mirar como vive.-repuso el ojidorado al terminar de leer el contracto, todo estaba saliendo como lo planeo.

.-estas seguro que no te arrepentirás, todo puede cambiar.-dijo enigmático Miroku.

.-cuando me as visto cambiar de planes, kagome se casara conmigo y eso será desde que llegue.-dijo al pararse y mirar sus maletas, había llegado unas horas antes de lo previsto, tenia que suceder hoy antes de que su familia llegara.

.-como te pareció los términos del contracto.-preguntó resignado el abogado, al sentarse en una silla, en aquella oficina verde.

.-todo esta muy bien, si kagome firma esto estará casada conmigo por los próximos cuatros meses, ¡¡felicítame!! a partir de hoy seré un hombre casado.- pidió inuyasha destellando un brillo raro en sus ojos.

.- felicidades, a pesar de que tu nueva esposa desconozca que lo es, pero te recuerdo muy bien, que solo es valido si el matrimonio es consumado, y también que al final del matrimonio ella pierde todos los derechos a tu fortuna como bien mandaste a que pusiera en la cláusula.-termino de explicar miroku incomodo por ayudar a su amigo, pero ya no había vuelta atrás.

.-cuando termine te mandare los papeles para que los hagas validos y me mandas el acta de matrimonio.-ordeno Inuyasha al coger sus maletas y salir del despacho, con una sonrisa malévola.

--

.-kagome, es verdad que saldrás en una cita a ciegas.-preguntó Yuka, la cocinera, que se había hecho muy amiga de la azabache.

.-si, me apunte en una casa de esas que hacen que las personas se conozcan.-dijo sonriendo kagome al imaginar como seria conocer a su futuro marido se esa forma, debía darse prisa por salir antes de que llegara su feje.

.-que emociónate, te deseo mucha suerte en encontrar novio.-

.- ¡¡Novio!! -rugió una voz conocida para ambas, kagome se volteo molesta, que manía tenia ese hombre de vocear.

.-Yuka, sal tengo que hablar con kagome.-ordeno el ojidorado al caminar despacio hacia la azabache, demasiado lento pensó kagome.

.-pensé que llegarías mas tarde.-hablo fingiendo calma kagome, al sostener sus manos en la meseta y enderezarse.

.- ¿Cómo es eso de encontrar novio? - exigió saber él al acorralarla con su cuerpo.

.-es cuando uno hace una cita con posibles candidatos, como lo haré hoy.-explico con voz temblorosa al ver como las facciones de inuyasha se desencajaban y el apretaba los dientes.

Inuyasha la estudio tratando de calmarse, es que acaso esa mujer no sabia que contradecirlo era un pecado, por eso alejo a kouga de ella durante el tiempo que estuvo tramitando todo, y ahora venia con esa estupida idea de una cita a ciegas, ya aprenderá a obedecerlo.

.-no podrás, saldremos a la casa de campo que tiene mi familia con Rin, allí nos reuniremos con mis padres y mi hermano, así que sube y prepara todo.-ordeno al despegarse y caminar hasta su maletín, sacando aquel contracto, y volver donde kagome.

.-primero fírmalo.- repuso al ver como ella quería protestar por haber arruinarlo su cita.

Kagome suspiro derrotada, pero que se creía ese cabezota, invencible, machista. Mascullo entre dientes y le quito con ira aquellos papeles.

.- ¿para que es esto? -preguntó la azabache reconociendo en la primera hoja que era un contracto de trabajo.

.-como puedes ver es tu contracto de trabajo, como sabes ahora la ley del trabajo nos obliga a el empleador a llenar una serie de requisitos para con nuestros empleados, como puedes haberte dado cuenta todos aquí tienen uno y ese es el tuyo.-termino Inuyasha pasándole un lapicero, acariciándole el cabello, tratando de que evitara leer el resto, sonriendo al ver como ella fruncía el ceño y se apartaba para luego firma en las cuatros hojas que eran necesaria.

.-tenga.-dijo kagome un poco aturdida por como el se acercaba de nuevo y la besaba en los labios, teniendo que enrollar sus manos en el cuello de inuyasha.

Los labios de esa mujer eran adictivos y suaves. La rodeo de la cintura para acercarla mas a el. Ya era toda suya. Kagome era la nueva señora Taisho a partir de ese instante.

--

**N/A**: no se pero la maldad de inuyasha me gusta, jejeje, me divierto en grande escribiendo esta historia, pero que puedo decir soy amante de esta pareja y me encanta poner mi granito de arena.

Si, lo se el capitulo es corto, pero cuando lo leí, dije ya que dejémoslo ahí. No se no me gusta hacer los capítulos muy largos, lo prefiero cortos pero concisos, hay veces que leo algo muy largo y resulta que no dice nada. Además no puedo estar sentada mucho tiempo en una silla mi espalda se resiente mucho jejeje.

GRACIAS, MUCHAS GRACIAS POR SUS REVIEW, EN EL CAPITULO QUE VIENE PONDRE LOS NOMBRE DE CADA UNO QUE ME A MANDADO SUS COMENTARIOS HASTA ESTE CAPITULO. ME HACEN MUY FELIZ.

Besos **ampis**

.-


	11. Perdiendo la razón y el corazón

**Acuerdos de bodas **

_**Cáp. 12 perdiendo la razón y el corazón**_

Kagome mantenía los labios unidos a los de inuyasha, se sentía en las nubes, no le importo que estuvieran en plena cocina, se dejo guiar por los movimientos del ojidorado.

Inuyasha la soltó sonriendo maravillado por su descubrimiento, ella sentía algo por él… era algo que todavía lo intrigaba, hasta ahora cuando la noto temblar, su nueva esposa lo amaba. Desvió la mirada al documento que le había quitado mientras la besaba, si ya era un hecho estaba casado con la niñera de su sobrina, una mujer que apenas conocía, pero que prefería seguir así… después de todo no la vería mas, cuando saliera la separación.

.-prepara tus maletas, si quieres puedes comprarte ropa nueva.-pronuncio inuyasha, al pasarse un pañuelo por la boca, y quitar los restos de pintalabios.

.- ¿Qué? -pregunto aun aturdida kagome.

.-partiremos en media hora, nosotros tenemos ropa en la casa de campo, pero tu necesitas llevar aunque sea algunos cambios, nos quedaremos 15 días allí.-explico Inuyasha al dar la vuelta, sentía que algo no andaba bien, le incomodaba como los ojos de su esposa brillaban mas de la cuenta cuando lo miraba.

.-esta bien… iré a organizarlo todo.-repuso un poco confusa kagome, no entendía que ocurría, el venia la besaba y actuaba como si no hubiera pasado nada, en cierta forma era humillante que la tratara con esa indiferencia, no lo entendía y eso la ponía triste, se sentía angustiada y no sabia por que.

Inuyasha la vio caminar fuera de la cocina, su rostro se endureció al característico que todos conocían menos kagome. Ahora solo faltaba consumar el matrimonio y el obtendría ese puesto y la asociación que siempre quiso, su padre no tendría opción de aceptar… después de todo un hombre casado tiene mas derechos y cierta convicción que un hombre sortero.

--

Kagome miraba de reojo a inuyasha, simplemente no podía sacárselo de la cabeza, ya estaba segura… lo amaba, solo eso podía explicar todo lo que sentía cuando lo tenia cerca.

Esos días que pasaron le dio tiempo a pensar y todo llegaba a un mismo punto amaba a Inuyasha, no tenia lógica para ello, aunque lo siquiera negando, no podía engañarse mas, ni a su corazón tan poco, pero tenia miedo.

El camino hasta la pequeña finca transcurrió lento y con calma, entres preguntas de Rin y maravillándose al ver las zonas aledañas a la pequeña casa. Era un sitio muy verde, con varios robles rodeando la entrada, y como le escucho decir a Rin no había una, si no varias cabañas, supuso que una para la familia y el resto para los invitados, le recordaba a la casa de la isla que pertenecía a su familia en las Filipinas.

.-pareces en otro mundo.-pronuncio Inuyasha desde atrás acercándola a su cuerpo y oliendo sus cabellos.

.-esto es bello.-fue lo único que pudo decir, al cerrar los ojos y disfrutar un poco mas, ya estaba decidida conquistaría a Inuyasha y comenzaría esta noche.

.-si, pertenece a mi familia hace mas de dos siglos, es muy relajante.-suspiro Inuyasha al percibir como ella se relajaba en sus brazos, kagome, kagome, su mujer.

Kagome se movió sin prisa y quedo frente a el, mirándolo a los ojos, sonrió y se aproximo hasta los labios varoniles. El tacto fue suave y pausado, moviendo los labios sin presura, sintiendo como Inuyasha ahondaba el beso y la apretaba a su cuerpo.

Una risilla tras de ellos, los obligo a separarse, Inuyasha la miro con los ojos ennegrecidos, tratando de comprender aquel impulso por parte de ella.

.- ¿son novios? -pregunto con inocencia Rin, al mirar a su tío y niñera consecutivamente.

.-señor Inuyasha los estábamos esperando.-interrumpió un anciano canoso y gordo.

Rin bufo molesta, al saber que su tío no le contestaría, pero miro a kagome que tenia una leve sonrisa y camina hacia ella.

.- ¡Mioga! cuanto tiempo, viejo tus arrugas no cambian.-contesto Inuyasha al saludar al anciano.

.-no tanto como su majadería.-contraataco el anciano.

.- ¿y esta bella niña quien es? -pregunto el anciano al empujar levemente a Inuyasha y mirar fijo a kagome.-amito no me diga que se caso.-pregunto al mirar como inuyasha lo miraba rudamente.

.-la estas intimidando, anda ayúdanos con las maletas de kagome, ponlas en mi cabaña.-ordeno al ver como kagome lo miraba desorientada.

Inuyasha se acerco a ella lo suficiente para ser escuchado.-dormirás conmigo.-su voz salio suave, pero con un timbre escabroso.

Acaso Inuyasha le estaba proponiendo una aventura, por algo se empieza y si eso era lo que necesitaba para lograr que él la amara, entonces lo aria, era todo o nada y ella no podía andarse con rodeos.

.-OK.-consintió ella pasando de el y cogiendo a Rin para caminar por los alrededores. Dejando a inuyasha un poco confuso y mirando sus movimientos.

.-amito, debería respirar.- hablo el anciano al ver como Inuyasha retenía el aire.

.-cállate Mioga y as lo que te ordene.-contesto cortante.

Se quedo admirándola, esa faceta atrevida no la conocía, se preguntaba cuantas más tendría, estaba la ingenua, la gritona, la tierna y ahora la seductora, ella se estaba metiendo en un juego peligroso que lo beneficiaba demasiado.

--

Kagome estaba nerviosa, estaba con un pequeña bata de seda celeste, que le llegaba hasta la mitad de sus muslos, se miro en el espejo, se soltó los cabellos azabaches. Vamos kagome tranquilízate solo, relájate, respira y entra allí y acuéstate con tu feje al cual amas, se decía mentalmente al caminar hasta la puerta de la habitación, cerro lo ojos y se mordió los labios tratando de controlar su pulso.

Inuyasha esta revisando el fax que Miroku le mando, haciéndole llegar la copia del acta de matrimonio. El sonido de la puerta llamo su atención, su garganta se seco al ver entrar a una kagome muy sensual y provocativa.

.-venia…-a kagome se le trababan las palabras, era lo mas estupido que había hecho en su vida, pero ahora que Inuyasha la veía de esa formar, temía no poder continuar, ella era inexperta en ese tema. Pero lo amaba y quería que él la amara. Y por sobre todo no quería atarse a un matrimonio con su mejor amigo sin amor, Inuyasha era su única oportunidad.

.-yo… solo- ¿Por qué era tan difícil? Lo vio levantarse y se quedo muda al ver el torso desnudo, aferro sus manos a la manija de la puerta, ¿acaso hizo bien en venir?

.- ¿te lo pusiste para mi? - pregunto Inuyasha al estar al lado de ella y delinear la prenda con sus manos, sintiendo las curvas femeninas.

.-si.-admitió, sintió como era separada de la puerta y escucho el clic del seguro.

.- ¿Rin esta dormida? -pregunto inuyasha besando su clavícula sosteniendo una de las piernas femeninas a las caderas masculina.

.-si… la… la deje dormida.-pudo articular la azabache al aferrarse a los brazos firmes.

.- ¿estas consiente de lo que conlleva esto? -pregunto inuyasha al comenzar a desnudarla, llevando sus manos a los muslos y subiendo la bata deslizándola hasta tirarla en un rincón de la habitación.

.-totalmente.-claro que sabia que todo cambiaria, pero ya no le importaba.

.- ¿me quieres kagome? -no pudo evitar preguntar, sabia la respuesta, pero quería escucharla, aunque se sintiera un miserable después de eso.

.-si.-

.- ¿y también me amas? -la sostuvo del cuellos haciendo que lo mirara fijo.

.-si también te amo.-

El ojidorado no supo que fue aquello que acelero su corazón, pero era un hecho ella era suya, aunque después saliera de su vida, disfrutaría mientras la tuviera.

--

**N/A**: lo se me mataran, pero que les puedo decir, estoy en reposo medico y me escape de mi lindo esposo para escribir este capi, corto como siempre, se que abran muchas que querrán mi cabecita, pero les prometo que el siguiente será el lemon.

Agradecimientos a: **nere, kisa-chan soma, ****karen, Inujocelyn, Carmen Taisho, RociRadcliffe, inuyasha-xsiempre, kariko (**tanto roci, Karina y mi gran amiga tami mejor conocida como inuyasha-xsiempre, chicas me alegro que le guste mi nueva historia, me siento muy feliz de verlas aquí, a quien me apoyaron en mi primer fic, que aunque apenas comencé hace poco a escribir, es un gran apoyo tenerla como lectoras), **fernandaIk26, TLAP, Kooriithaa, elizita-kag-lu, InuAome, Roy123, Telia, (**muchas gracias por leer y dejar comentario a esta fanática empedernida de inuyasha) las menciones la hice por orden de aparición, para no dejar a nadie y si alguien quedo fuera, pido disculpa.

**NOTA**: ideas de cómo masacrar a inu, tengo muchas pero quiero más jejeje.

Muchos besos **ampis**.


	12. un paso hacia delante

**Acuerdos de bodas**

_**Un paso hacia delante**_

Inuyasha la sostenía firme mientras caminaba con pasos torpes hacia la cama, estrechándola contra su cuerpo.

.- ¿después no te arrepentirás? -inquirió al mirarla a los ojos.

.-no… quiero ser tuya.-confeso un poco avergonzada, pero ya no había marcha atrás, él seria suyo.

Inuyasha se acomodo en el borde de la cama y sentó a kagome en sus piernas, sosteniéndola por los glúteos femeninos. Haciendo movimientos atrevidos con sus caderas, sonriendo al ver el azoramiento en su esposa.

.- ¿no has hecho esto nunca? -pregunto al ver como ella negaba.

.-nunca… no te preocupes yo te enseñare.-anuncio al coger las manos femeninas y posarla en su tórax, bajando y subiendo, admirando como kagome temblaba, pero no se detenía, como hubieran echo otras.

.-eres fuerte.-murmuro kagome al alzar la vista y mirar los labios masculinos, querría besarlo.

.-hazlo, bésame.-la insito Inuyasha al mover sus caderas nuevamente al sentirse excitado.

Kagome lo miro dudosa, pero comprendió. Unió sus labios abriendo su boca para que Inuyasha entrara su lengua, se sentía muy bien. Inuyasha acariciaba sus caderas descaradamente, subiendo y bajando, mientras trazaba una línea de besos hasta sus pechos. Amar se sentía tan bien, y mas con inuyasha que compartía aquello. Gimió exaltada ante el contacto de la lengua del ojidorado en sus pezones eructándolos, mientras el calor aumentaba.

.-esto es así, sientes que no aguantas pero quieres mas.- contesto inuyasha al voltearla y dejarla acostada en la cama, interponiendo sus muslo entre los de kagome.

Kagome sonrió entrelazando sus pequeños dedos en la cabeza de inuyasha, acariciando los cabellos, que en más de una ocasión se vio tentada a tocar.

.-son pequeños.-pronuncio un poco insegura, refiriéndose a sus senos.

.-son perfectos.-inuyasha llevo su mano hasta uno, agarrándolo, y masajeándolo, cubriéndolo nuevamente con su boca, escuchando los gemidos tímidos de kagome.

Kagome abrió los ojos como plato, al sentir como una mano viajaba hasta su bajo vientre, queriendo detenerlo, pero él no se lo permitía.

.-no, eso es... ohh -inuyasha curvo una pequeña sonrisa y cubrió los labios con su boca saboreando el labio inferior.

.-solo estoy explorando zona virgen.-contesto con picardía contra sus labios.

.kagome cerro los ojos, al sentir los dedos en su intimidad, rozando constantemente ese punto que le hacia perder la cordura

Le encantaba sentir aquellas ásperas manos en su cuerpo, era algo nuevo, pero que se podía convertir en una adicción. Abrió los ojos al notar como inuyasha se alejaba.

.-que pasa.- ¿no seria que se arrepentí? rogaba por que no fuera eso. Miro como él se dirigía a la pequeña licorera y vertía en una copa y después caminaba hacia ella.

.-tómalo, estas un poco tensa.-dijo al acariciarle los cabellos, al ver como ella dudaba tomo un sorbo y la beso introduciendo el liquido. Kagome lo bebió y después atrajo a Inuyasha hasta tumbarlo encima de su cuerpo, cada medula de aquel hombre le gustaba. Quería un hijo de él, y su amor también.

Rodaron por la cama quedando ella encima, sentada ahorcajada en la caderas masculina, sintiendo el grosor del miembro masculino, lo había notado antes, pero ahora era mas intimo, movió sus caderas, al sentir como el placer la llenaba ante eso. Que decir le gustaba aquello.

.-desnúdame kagome.-ordeno entrecortado y apretando los dientes, tratando de contenerse.

No sabia si era el alcohol, pero se sentía libre como nunca antes. Sus ojos relucieron en travesura, fue bajando hasta tocar aquel bóxer, mirando azorada la protuberancia que escondía dicha prenda, trago fuerte, pero se obligo a deslizar los bóxer, nuca había visto un hombre desnudo pero sin duda inuyasha era perfecto.

.-tócame.- Inuyasha tomo una de sus manos y lo llevo a su erguido miembro, emitiendo sonidos roncos, al ver como kagome lo frotaba y apretaba.

No sabia si eso era normal, Dios aquello estaba creciendo más, volvió a tragar, era muy grande, pero esa sensación de tener el dominio le gustaba, los froto un par de veces más, siendo interrumpida por inuyasha, quien la miro jádienle.

.-para, no queremos acabar tan pronto.-explico Inuyasha al ver como kagome le sonreía y se paraba, moviendo sus caderas sensualmente, para atrás y para adelante tocándose los muslos, maldita sea, que quería llevarlo al limite de la locura, trato de pararse, pero ahora fue ella quien no lo permitió, poniendo un pie en su abdomen y obligándolo a acostarse en la cama, mientras ella, subía a gatas y movía lentamente sus caderas, tocándolo y subiendo a su cuerpo, besando toda piel que encontraba.

.-te gusta.- pregunto kagome al volver a despegarse y llevar sus manos hasta sus pequeñas bragas blancas, deslizándola con demasiada paciencia, diaria Inuyasha, ¿Dónde quedo esa kagome tímida?, Dios esa mujer era la tentación en carne y hueso.

.-ven aquí cariño, o si no atente a las consecuencia.- ordeno Inuyasha incapaz de controlarse por mas tiempo, cierta parte de su cuerpo, quería acción, y el quería complacerla.

Kagome se sentía en otro mundo, rayos que importaba lo que pensara, mientras tanto gozaría en su primera vez. Termino de quitarse las bragas, ahogando un grito al ser alzada y tirada en la cama.

.-eres una fresca.- opino inuyasha al besarla, una y otra vez, sin cansancio, mientras, separaba las piernas femeninas, acomodándose entre ellas, moviendo sus cuerpos constantemente, haciendo alusión penetración, sin llegar a ello.

.-inuyasha, por favor.-lo necesitaba y ya, se quemaba, volvió a unir sus labios con los de Inuyasha, mientras acariciaba la espalda esculpida por el ejercicio.

.-ahh, Dios –soltó el aire al notar como el comenzaba a entrar, era placentero aquello hasta que sintió un desgarramiento, venido de un fuerte dolor.

.-tranquila esto es así.-trato de tranquilizarla, al ver el gesto de dolor, y los ojos apretados con fuerza.

.-duele.-se quejo kagome, ahogando el llanto.

.-pasara, bésame.-pidió Inuyasha al mirarla con ternura y tomar sus labios, moviéndose con cautela, al ver otro gesto de dolor.

.-relájate.-el beso sus ojos, mientras ella se aferraba con fuerza al hombro masculino, experimentando otra sensación ligada con el dolor, aquello era gratificante, movió su pelvis, exhalando un gemido, que inuyasha pudo interpretar, como placer, acelerando las embestidas. Satisfecho al ver como los ojos de kagome lo miraban perdidos en su propio placer.

.-me gustas mucho, muchísimo.-murmuro cerrando los ojos y bajar la cabeza para besar los senos rojizos por las anteriores cariaría.

Los sentía muy adentro, moviéndose al paso y después rápido, una bella tortura. A eso se referían con ser uno, sus sentidos se nublaron y no fue capas de seguir pensado, solamente sentir. Aferrándose al cuerpo de inuyasha y tratar de tomar aire, que se esfumaba de sus pulmones, al mismo tiempo que los latidos en su pecho se hacían uno con los de Inuyasha.

Inuyasha agarro los muslo femeninos y apretó los dientes al llegar al orgasmo, sintiéndola temblar bajo suyo, gritando su nombre como el lo hacia con el de ella, la beso con calma todavía con las vibraciones en su cuerpo

--

**N/A**: no tengo nada que decir, es… que si lo diré, nuca pensé hacer esto tan, tan, es que nuca había escrito una pagina solo de Lemon, pero me encanto escribirlo y mi parte pervertida esta de acuerdo conmigo, jajaja. Una kagome atrevida, es que me lleve de kariko que sabiendo tan bien como yo, que después de casada, se te va lo tímida. Jejeje.

Mil gracias, por sus comentarios, me llenan de felicidad, muchas gracias por leer y estar ahí animando.

Besos **ampis**


	13. felicidad efímera

**Acuerdos de bodas**

_**Cáp. 13 felicidad efímera **_

Se remeneo un poco, tratando de cambiar de posición, pero algo no la detenía, se movió un poco mas tratando se zafarse de lo que fuera que no la dejaba moverse.

.-no te muevas.- escucho una voz, abríos sus ojos perezosa, al notar como los labios de Inuyasha capturaban los suyos sin darle tiempo a reaccionar, sintiendo como él se situaba arriba de su cuerpo.

.- ¿como te sientes? -pregunto con voz ronca Inuyasha, al besar su clavícula y notar unos cuantas marcas cortesía de su dientes en el níveo cuello de su ahora esposa.

.-eh, yo… - cerro los ojos al sentir como el bajaba y tomaba en posesión sus aureolas, mordisqueándolas y chupándolas, erizándole la piel.

.-me vuelves loco.- confeso Inuyasha al bajar y darle la misma atención a su vientre plano, para después subir de nuevo y besar sus labios.

.- ¿te sientes bien? -repitió Inuyasha al saber que kagome no la paso tan bien, al perder la virginidad.

.-si.- respondió un poco tímida, moviéndose un poco al sentir una incomodidad en su intimidad, un leve dolor, pero nada más.

.- ¿ahora me dirás donde aprendiste a bailar así? -demando Inuyasha al sujetar los brazos femeninos contra la cama y situarse en medio de las piernas. Ella gimió al notar lo excitado y duro que estaba.

.-improvise.- y era la verdad, nunca antes había bailado para un hombre, por dios, si le hubieran dicho que haría algo asi, diría que era una mentira, pero no, anoche le bailo a Inuyasha y desnuda. Pero que importaba, lo repetiría miles de veces y claro esta solo para él.

Inuyasha sonrió, y volvió a besarla, mientras permitía que ella tocara su espalda, frotando sus pectorales con los suaves senos

.- ¿segura que estas bien? - reitero al mirarla fijamente.

.-si, ¿por qu…? ah.- no pudo continuar al sentir como el entraba en ella, al principio lento moldeándose esperando a que se acostumbrara a la intromisión.

-serás mía.- lo escucho pronunciar, pero estaba mas concentrada en el vaivén de los movimientos, que cada ves eran mas exactos.

.-dilo.-demando Inuyasha entre jadeo, al besar las marcas en el cuello femenino.

.-si.-soltando el aire al ver como las embestidas se volvían frenéticas, entrando y saliendo, torturándola, llenándose con el aroma masculino, Inuyasha era suyo.

Grito al sentir aquel liquido caliente volver entrar en ella, sintiendo como su cuerpo se sacudía involuntariamente ante el clímax que experimentaba, siendo aferrada sus caderas con fuerzas por las manos varoniles.

--

Una hora después Kagome buscaba entre sus maletas una blusa cuello tortuga, desesperándose, al recordar que fue su buena amiga Sango quien escogió su ropa de pobre, maldita Sango ya se encargaría de torturarla cuando se encontraran, la obligaría a ver un maratón de películas de boxeo.

Se miro al cuello por tercera vez, eso tardaría unos días en desaparecer, esa marca se estaba poniendo más roja. Inuyasha era muy posesivo, y no solo tenia esa, había otras en diferentes parte de su cuerpo, en definitiva, también se vengaría. Se miro de nuevo en el espejo, ahora con una sonrisa, ya solo faltaba lograr que Inuyasha se casara con ella. Solo temía confesarle quien era realmente, pero el entendería… tenia que entenderla.

Cogió unos jeans gastados y una blusa de magas tres cuarto. Se vistió un poco apurada sabiendo que Rin tendría que estar despierta.

.- ¡Kagome, Kagome! - la puerta se abrió mostrando a Rin soltándose de los brazos de su tío y correr hasta ella.

.- ¡Rin deja que termine de cambiarse! -ordeno Inuyasha al dar una mirada sujetiva al cuerpo de la azabache, deteniéndose en los ojos marrones.

Kagome termino de abotonarse la camisa, sentándose en la cama para recibir a Rin que se abalanzaba sobre ella.

.-hola cariño.- saludo kagome a la pequeña que le besaba la mejilla.

.-kag, ¿que es eso que tienes en el cuello? -pregunto inocente la infante, mientras la azabache miraba al ojidorado, como preguntando lo mismo.

.-Rin, no le ibas a enseñar los conejos que te regalo Mioga.-cambio la conversación Inuyasha, al ver como su sobrina lo miraba desconfiada, vendita sabiduría de los niños, maldijo su suerte.

.-si, pero primero quiero peinar a kagome.- sentencio la niña, alisando los largos cabellos azabache.

.-trae el cepillo.-pidió kagome mirando como Inuyasha caminaba hacia ellas y se sentaba a un lado, besándole la marca cuando Rin estaba descuidada.

¿Qué eran realmente ella e Inuyasha?, el siempre actuaba tan normal y sereno, tenia que sacarse esa duda. El tiempo transcurría, y sabia que su padre no se quedaría quieto hasta que ella encontrara un marido, trataría de convencerla de que volviera y se casara con Houjo. Y ¿como se tomaría su padre, al saber que escogido a Inuyasha? Pero ya no había vuelta atrás, solo esperaría un poco más a que Inuyasha la amara y le confesaría quien era. Solo un poco más.

--

Dos días después kagome estaba en la cocina cubierta de harina, al igual que Rin, haciendo una tarta de chocolate, aquella sonrisa no se le quitaba del rostro.

.-llegaron, llegaron.-anunció emocionada la pequeña, al referirse a sus padres y abuelos, a los cuales Inuyasha recogió del aeropuerto.

Kagome salio junto a la niña parándose en seco, al reconocer a la mujer mayor de cabellos negros, ¿que haría ahora? Su corazón comenzó a bombearle con fuerza, sintiendo como todo a su alrededor se movía, escuchando por ultimo el grito de Rin llamando a su tío.

--

N/A: bueno, a esto no le falta mucho, pero es que no me gusta hacer fics largos, cortitos y puedo dedicarme a mi otro fic que lo tengo abandonado, sola falta un poco mas y acabamos.

Me alegro mucho que le este gustando el fic, puse un pequeño lime, si lo quieren llamar asi.

Gracias por sus mensajes, me ayudan como no saben.

Besos **ampis.**


	14. un acuerdo más

**Acuerdos de bodas.**

_**Cáp.14 un acuerdo mas**._

Inuyasha respiro mas tranquilo al notar como kagome comenzaba a despertar, se llevo un gran susto al verla desvanecer antes sus ojos. Se sentó en la cama y le tomo de la mano. El color volvía a ella.

.-que bueno que despertaste estábamos preocupados.-kagome ladeo el rostro, un poco aturdida, observando a la persona a su alrededor, sus temores se hicieron realidad, al ver a la mujer mayor que la miraba con una sonrisa siniestras, malvada. Como fue que no se dio cuenta del parecido en las fotos que había visto, aparto la vista y cerro los ojos, apretándose más hacia Inuyasha. El destino era cruel.

.-Inuyasha ve a acomodar a tu padre yo me encargo de esta preciosa niña.- intervino la señora Izayoi sonriendo internamente al ver los nervios de la azabache.

Inuyasha miro a su madre ceñudo, conocía esa mirada, inquisidora, voraz, desconfiada, implacable. Sentía a kagome todavía débil, y algo temerosa. Debió ser por el desmayo. Pero la podía dejar con su madre, después de todo eran familia, y cuando todo este calmado le confiaría el secreto a su madre, en la única que confiaba.

.-ella te cuidara, le pediré a una de las sirvientas que te traiga algo de comer.- explico el ojidorado al pararse y mirar a su madre, para luego salir de la cabaña que compartía con kagome.

.-no me lo creía hasta que te vi, eres un camaleón, mí querida rival.- especto Izayoi al caminar y sentarse al pie de la cama.

.-opino lo mismo, después de todo somos iguales.- contraataco kagome, esa mujer la conocía muy bien, claro solo de lejos y por cada reto que cada una se proponía siempre interfiriendo en el camino de la otra.

.-al parecer te recuperas rápido, mi hijo es muy buena medicina, ¿verdad Strawberry? -inquirió la mujer mayor manteniendo la guerra de miradas.

.- ¿me delatara? -pregunto con los nervios de punta kagome al saber que si la madre de Inuyasha hablaba ahora, era muy probable que todo terminara, y todavía necesitaba tiempo, para que él la amara.

.- ¿tanto te importa mi hijo? -pregunto con seriedad Izayoi con la espalda reta, y los ojos clavados en los marrones.

.-si.-contesto kagome con firmeza.

.-ya veo.-dijo sonriente la mujer, al ver con ternura a su rival, ella era perfecta para el testarudo de su hijo, quizás y con el tiempo podría devolverle el corazón y la alegría que un día le quitaron.

.-te lo cambio por el Espuartiel.-puso como condición al ver como a kagome se le desencajaba la mandíbula.

.- ¿¡Que!? , ese cuadro se lo gane justamente.-dijo ofendida kagome, al saber que aquel era una reliquia de mas de treinta millones de yenes, le costo mucho comprar el lienzo, y además tubo que competir con Izayoi doblando el precio original y ahora quería que renunciara a el.

.-si llamas justamente, al contactarte con el vendedor sabiendo que este ya tenia una oferta y solo esperaba mi llegada para terminar los tramites de compra, pero alguien con unos hermosos ojos café me quito mi preciado Espuartiel.-dijo arrugando el ceño.

.-pero yo amo ese lienzo, no quiere otra cosa, tengo un bonito Riatari, que combinaría perfectamente con el que usted ya tiene en su mansión.-propuso esperanzada con una adorable sonrisa, de esas que le ponía a su padre cada vez que tenia que hacer un viaje y él la necesitaba.

.-a pequeña diabla, crees que mi hijo no vale un Espuartiel, y bienes a querer contentar mi corazón de vieja con sobras, así mis nietos nunca nacerán.-anuncio Izayoi con voz suave pero con un tinte melodramático.

Kagome se sonrojo violentamente, al recordar que estuvo haciendo niños, claro dudaba que de la primera quedara embarazada, pero algo es algo. Y claro que Inuyasha valía todo el dinero que tenia y el que no conocía, pero serviría confiar en una coleccionista empedernida, que tenia el mismo carácter que su padre.

.-no lo pienses tanto cariño, hasta prohibiré a mi esposo que te atosigue con sus preguntas, te daré todo el tiempo libre que quieres para conquistar a mi bebé y lo mas importante guardare con siete llaves que la hija del magnate Higurashi, única heredera de su gran fortuna esta trabajando como una simple niñera.-continuo con voz suave la señora.

Como una araña que teje sus redes, así se podría definir a la madre de Inuyasha, y eso que con su padre pensaba que lo había visto todo, sin dudas esos dos juntos acabarían con el mundo. Intrigadotes, eso eran y para colmo el blanco era ella.

.-te daré un camisón fino para que lo estrenes esta noche, a mi hijo les gustan esa cosa y me encargare de Rin.-prosiguió Izayoi con una gran sonrisa.

.-es usted una víbora, pero acepto, por lo menos se que usted no se retrata de sus palabras, pero quiero ese camisón de seda, o si no, no hay trato.-dijo parándose kagome, con algo de lentitud al sentir que todavía tenia la cabeza dándole vueltas.

.-me siento como si hubiera cerrado el negocio de mi vida, apúrate en darme nietos Strawberry, Rin es muy linda pero esta creciendo rápido.-la mujer la ayudo a sentarse de nuevo en la cama.

Kagome iba a contestar pero la puerta se abrió dejando ver a inuyasha, que tenia el ceño fruncido, y la mandíbula apretada, con los ojos como llamas, nunca lo había visto así, parecía tenebroso y de cuidado. El fijo su vista en ella y suavizo su mirada sonriendo levemente, debió ser su imaginación, una persona no cambiaba del enfado a la alegría solo por que si.

.-mamá, papá quiere hablar contigo, lo que te diga después te lo explico.-su madre comprendió al ver como el miraba fijo a kagome, sonrió para sus adentros, parándose dándole un beso en la mejilla a su hijo, para después susurrarle algo al oído, dejando a una kagome con la incógnita al ver como ella se perdía en la puerta e Inuyasha no le quitaba la vista de encima.

.-al parecer le caíste en gracia a mi madre, y eso es mucho decir.-hablo Inuyasha a cerrar la puerta con seguro para volverse y caminar hasta la cama, al parecer la azabache no se había dado cuenta deque todavía tenia grumos de harina en el cabello y la blusa.

Claro, después de venderte y estafarme a mí, no lo dudo, pensó kagome cerrando los ojos, sintiendo como la cama se hundía y como aquellos labios se posicionaban de su cuello.

.-si, eso parece.-gimió al notar la mano masajeado su seno derecho por encima de la blusa.

.-para, tu familia, debo cuidar a Rin.- protesto kagome, una cosa era Izayoi, pero también tenia que mantener la apariencia con los otros miembros de la familia.

.-dudo que llena de harina, puedas atender a una niña.-siguió besándola hasta dejarla bajo su cuerpo, hambriento por sus labios, le comenzaba a gustar tenerla así, solo para él.

.-y ahora me lo dices.-kagome intento pararse para mirarse en el espejo, pero el peso de Inuyasha no se lo permitió, entrelazando sus dedos y hundiéndolos en el colchón, sentándose a horcajadas en las caderas femeninas, sonriendo victorioso, por la mirada furiosa de ella.

.-no te iras de aquí, hasta tenerte de nuevo.-anuncio Inuyasha agarrando de improvisto los pantalones gastados y deslizarlo hacia abajo.

--

**N/A**: por que tarde tanto, no tenia ánimos de escribir, Razones diversas, pero que con el paso de los días resurtan que no fueron nada, ilógico talvez, pero así es la vida.

**Dudas:** algunos se preguntaran, si se le paso por alto, ¿Por qué la rivalidad entre ambas mujeres? Simple son dos coleccionistas empedernidas con los mismos gustos e interesadas por las mismas pinturas, creo que no eso es suficiente para la aclaración.

Otra cosa, los nombres de los pintores y las obras de arte, son ficticios, todo es inventado por mi, me resultaría fácil, poner algo conocido, pero no quiero meterme en problemas al nombrar artistas reconocidos, ¿para que? , si con la imaginación basta.

Muchas gracias a sus hermosos review, después de matarme la cabeza imaginando situaciones, es una alegría ver que a alguien le gusto lo que escribiste. Tan bien mil gracias a los que los ponen como favorito.

Cuídense, disfruten un delicioso helado, jejeje, maldito calor, este país se incendia, pero el caribe es así, lastima que uno nunca termina acostumbranda.

Besos** ampis**

.-

.-


	15. Familias y Descubrimientos

**Acuerdos de bodas**

_**Cap15. Familias y descubrimientos.**_

Cuando por fin pudo salir de los brazos de Inuyasha, Kagome estaba radiante y feliz, el era todo lo que se esperaba y la hacia sentir en una burbuja rosa.

.-tienes suerte de que mi familia este aquí.-le dijo en tono malicioso Inuyasha, mientras la ayudaba a vestir, pero le encantaba esa veinte añera, le encantaba su inocencia. Le abotonó la camisa para terminar y besarla en los labios.

.- ¡Inuyasha! tengo que salir, si sigues así, tu hermano me despedirá por negligente-explico kagome al tratar de que una mano masculina dejara de acariciarles los muslos.

.-feh, fui yo quien te contrato, así que solo yo te puedo despedir.-le dijo al pararse de la cama y dejar que ella hiciera lo mismo, la miro fijo, analizando su semblante, sin duda esa mujer era hermosa y todo lo que un hombre podría desear, pero no entraba en sus planes, era un caramelo que le gustaba probar, pero no quería comprarlo. Sabia la consecuencias de eso, pero ella era joven y se olvidaría de el, además tendría la indemnización después del divorcio.

.- ¡Inuyasha!, ¡Inuyasha!, te as quedado callado, ¿en que piensas? -pregunto la joven acariciándole la mejilla.

.-en que nunca me as hablado de tus padres.-explico el al ver como ella se ponía rígida y perdía la sonrisa.

Kagome estaba helada, a que venía eso, el nunca le había preguntado antes sobre su familia, al contrario parecía indiferente y eso lo agradecía, no quería ampliar las mentiras, para que después fuera algo que no podía controlar, ¿pero ahora que? una verdad a medias.

.-no tengo madre y mi padre esta de viaje de trabajo.-explico mirando a otro lado, no quería saberse bajo el escrutinio de aquellos ojos dorados, el seria capaz de averiguarlo todo.

.-lo siento no pensé que tu madre estaba muerta.-se disculpo Inuyasha al ver el gesto de dolor en ella, la tomo de la mano y la aferro a su cuerpo.

.-no lo esta, pero es como si lo estuviera, esa mujer nunca fue mi madre.-explico con congoja, pero era verdad, la única representación materna siempre fue Kaede, y no quería otra, una mujer que deja a un hombre solo con una niña recién nacida no merece llamarse madre.

Esposo e hija abandonada, padre que viaja constantemente para el sustento, entonces kagome se ha mantenido sola. La mente del ojidorado sacaba conjeturas. Ahora entendía por que cuando la conoció le dijo que vivía sola.

.-cariño, si no quieres hablar de eso esta bien.-en parte era cierto aquello, pero estaba seguro que si seguía escuchando los remordimientos vendrían a el, y no se podía dar ese lujo.

Kagome soltó el aire retenido, agradeciendo internamente por aquella comprensión de parte de él, se abrazo a Inuyasha prometiéndose no mentirle más.

.- ¡tío!, ¡tío! que dice la abuela que kagome no es de tu propiedad, que la dejes salir.-grito una inocente Rin al tocar la puerta de la cabaña.

Kagome se tuvo que morder los labios para no reír, cuando Inuyasha maldijo entre dientes y abrió la puerta para encontrarse a la niña mirándolo con ojos matadores, pero escabulléndose para saltar a los brazos de kagome.

.- ¿ya te sientes mejor kagome? -pregunto la niña.

.-si, ahora vamos a ayudarte con las clases.-propuso esta al ver como Inuyasha caminaba hacia ella y cogía a Rin en sus brazos.

.-pero tío quiero que kag, sea quien me lleve.-la niña hizo un puchero y cruzo los brazos.

.-déjala descansar, estas muy pesada, ¿pero que es, lo que le das de comer? -la niña bufo molesta y su puchero se amplio.

.-no te metas con la comida de las mujeres.-lo amenazo kagome en tono jocoso al ver como Rin volvía a sonreír.

--

.-el rechazo de aquella mujer lo dejo ciego.-dijo el hombre mayor al mirar fijo a su esposa.

.-lo se, pero todavía tiene oportunidad de cambiar- Izayoi suspiro y se acerco a su esposo.

.- ¿estas segura que es kagome Higurashi? , todavía no lo puedo creer.-murmuro el hombre con cierta incertidumbre.

Izayoi sonrió y miro por las ventanas, notando como su hijo menor salía con kagome.

.-si, ella esta enamorada del cabezota de tu hijo, démosle una oportunidad estoy segura que lograra cambiarlo.-expuso ella al sentir como su marido miraba también aquella escena.

.-Inuyasha aun no lo sabe, pero Satoshi se comunico conmigo días atrás, me ofreció un convenio entre nuestras empresas, yo acepte, pero ahora, tu sabes lo que representa eso…

Inutaisho se mostraba preocupado, pero no era para menos, aquel hombre lo que estaba asegurando era el futuro de su hija y eso significaba que si ella salía herida, ellos también tendrían su parte en el problema. La única solución era que el orgulloso de su hijo se enamorara de aquella chiquilla, y dejara atrás la absurda idea de creer que no tenía corazón.

.-no te preocupes kagome es una chica buena y para eso estamos nosotros, la ayudaremos a que Inuyasha no sepa ni donde esta parado.-propuso Izayoi sonriente al ver como su marido mostraba esa mirada de temor.

.-oh, ¡por dios Iza! no me digas que tomaras de nuevo el papel de casamentera, pues el idiota de nuestro hijo se caso con ella, pero bien sabes que no es valido, pues kagome no esta utilizando su verdadero apellido.-explico el hombre tomando un vaso de vidrio y echar un poco de brandy.

.-lo se, pero es mejor así, por ahora dejaremos que sea kagome quien decida cuando contarle la verdad. Dale el puesto de presidente a Inuyasha y déjalo que tropiece con su propio orgullo, te aseguro que cuando llegue el momento el sabrá escoger.-hablo convencida la mujer.

.-le avisare a Sesshomaru para que este enterado, después de todo no seriamos una familia feliz, si no nos uniéramos para casar al testarudo de nuestro hijo con tu adorable Kagome.-el hombre alzo la copa en señal de un brindi, mientras su mujer tenia un brillo extraño en los ojos.

--

Cinco días después kagome miraba el celular que le entrego su padre, con la condición que solo lo llamara cuando renunciara a buscar esposo, extrañaba a su padre, siempre hablaba con Sango y Kaede, para saber como estaba. Era la primera vez que pasaban dos meses sin hablar con él. Guardo el celular en la maleta, sabia que tenia que ser paciente, Inuyasha se mostraba amoroso y alegre, aunque en ocasiones se mostraba serio y eso solo ocurría cuando hablaba con su hermano mayor.

Por lo menos la señora Izayoi al parecer convenció a su esposo, pues el no mostraba el menor interés en ella, solo hablaban sobre como estaba Rin y lo mucho que la niña la quería. Sin duda eran una gran familia.

.-kagome, mañana en la noche te llevare a cenar, el lugar es cómodo, se que no estas acostumbrada a lugares costosos, pero te encantara.-dijo el ojidorado al sentarse en la cama junto a ella. Era de noche y solo se escuchaba el cantar de los grillos.

Kagome asintió mientras era alzada y sentada en las piernas firme de Inuyasha.

.-te he dicho que me gustas mucho.-pregunto el ojidorado mientras con ansia devoraba los senos por enzima del camisón de seda.

.-si.-pero se preguntaba ¿cuando vendría el te amo? , ya tenían casi una semana teniendo intimidad, y ella no tenia escapatoria su corazón le pertenecía por entero a ese hombre.

.-eres tan suave.-inuyasha saco la prenda de dormir y acostó a kagome en mitad de aquella cama, sonriendo al ver como ella se mordía el labio inferior, le encantaba detallar ese cuerpo en plena desnudez, y lo mejor de todo es que era suya. Se quito los bóxer subiendo a la cama besando los muslo, mientras daba caricia con sus manos escuchando los jadeos femeninos.

Kagome cerraba los ojos ante el placer, sentía las manos masculina por toda su piel, demasiado vulnerable, así es como se sentía con él. Inuyasha separo las piernas y se posiciono entre ellas, besando los labios femeninos, mientras pellizcaba los pezones.

.-sigue –susurro kagome al notar como el se detenía y la miraba con los cabellos desarborotados, llevo su mano a ellos y lo jalo a hacia ella besándolo, le gusta su sabor de hombre, todo en el era un nuevo descubrimiento, lo amaba con locura. Apretó las caderas entorno alas de Inuyasha moviéndose satisfecha al escuchar un pequeño gruñido.

.-kagome detente.-pidió con voz ronca por la excitación, al recibir otra ola de deseo, por aquellos movimientos de caderas de la azabache, quería ser paciente y hacerle el amor lento, pero la bruja bajo suyo al parecer tenia otros planes.

.-vamos Inuyasha te necesito ya.-no podía controlar mas esa agonía. De un movimiento lo dejo él abajo, sentada ahorcajada sobre sus caderas y cierta parte que ya estaba demasiado preparada para el acto.

Inuyasha la dejo hacerle, mirando como besaba su abdomen lento, suave torturándole, quiso pararse pero ella no lo permitió, cada caricia lo encendía mas, y aquellos movimiento en el centro de su placer no lo ayudaban mucho, quería dominarla y fundirse en ella de una vez.

.-todavía no.-advirtió kagome al subir hasta el cuello masculino y besarlo como el le había enseñado que le gustaba, bajando y subiendo, mientras acariciaba los fuertes pectorales, sintiendo como las manos masculinas se posicionaban en su cadera y el entraba en ella, gritando al sentir los movimientos, teniendo que incorporarse y arquearse del placer.

Inuyasha aprovecho esto y llevó su boca a las cumbres, besando unos y después otro, mientras entraba y salía de ella con desenfreno, la escuchaba gritar y pedir por más, siempre era así, nacieron para ser amantes.

Kagome cerró los ojos y se agarro de los brazos con fuerza incapaz de deterger el clímax, expulsando todo el aire, temblando por los espasmos que recorrían su cuerpo. Seguida de Inuyasha quien envistió con más fuerza y se apretó contra ella al llegar el orgasmo.

Inuyasha la beso en la mejilla, tumbándose en la cama con ella arriba, todavía sentía como el frenesí seguía en sus cuerpo.

--

**N/A:** ya se me esta asiendo costumbre pedir disculpa por la tardanza, pero es que una amiga (inuyasha-siempre) y yo estamos planeando un oneshot y bueno me concentre en él. Pero yo nunca dejaría un fic mió, se que tengo el otro abandonado, pero planeo seguirlo cuando acabe este.

Gracias por ser paciente y esperar la continuación, me sentí culpable y por eso puse el lemon jejeje, pero para mi es un gusto escribir para ustedes, si soy una soñadora insufrible y ¿que?

Muchos besos **ampis**

.-


	16. un paso hacia la verdad

**Acuerdos de bodas **

_**Cáp.16 Un pasó hacia la verdad**_

Inuyasha miraba con enfado a su padre, él era como el llamado de su conciencia, y aquello le molestaba, sabia que tenia razón, pero todo lo que el se proponía lo cumplía y esa noche seria su victoria.

.-recapacita Inuyasha, acaso ¿no te importa kagome? -pregunto Inutaisho con expresión seria en sus ojos, tenia ganas de darle una tunda a su hijo, dios como era que podía ser tan terco.

Inuyasha se movió incomodo en aquel sofá, sus facciones se tensaron, pero no… él no se echaría para atrás, duro mucho tiempo, planeando, organizando la mejor forma de vengarse y ahora que estaba por celebrar su triunfo no lo dejaría pasar, además Kagome se marcharía pronto.

.-ella no tiene nada que ver con esto.-dijo con aspereza, no quería seguir hablando de kagome.

.-oh, claro ponerla como blanco principal, para darle a demostrar a la mujer que te traiciono, que ya no la quieres es la mejor forma de decir que kagome no tiene nada que ver.-grito Inutaisho por primera vez furioso con su hijo, como hacerle entender que estaba perdiendo mas de la cuenta.

.-ya basta, no soy un niño para que des tus sermones, y con respecto a Kikyou eso solo es asunto mió.-especto obstinado, levantándose del sillón de cuero negro y caminando hacia la puerta.

.-que bueno que lo tienes todo controlado, solo me pregunto si necesita algunos pañuelos, kagome de seguro los necesitara, también podrías pedir un nuevo corazón, por que te aseguro te dolerá tanto cuando la pierdas que no lo resistirás.-le aconsejo el hombre mayor, al ver como Inuyasha se detenía y lo miraba, tal vez con tristeza, pero no lo ayudaría, no podía, él tenia que aprender a valorar a una joven como kagome.

.-me olvidara, ella lo hará, además le daré dinero para que se mantenga, es pobre y después de todo ella se conformara.-la voz de Inuyasha parecía un susurro, y su padre comprendió que no iba a ser tan fácil.

.-esta bien, ya no me meteré mas… si, tienes razón kagome es pobre y eso según tú, el dinero curara todas las heridas que le harás.- Inutaisho se sentó en su escritorio y comenzó a revisar unos documentos, dada por cerrada la conversación. Sabia que Inuyasha no estaba ni cerca de conocer la tormenta que se avecinaba, y una mujer herida no perdona por que si. Insensato, ese era el calificativo para su hijo.

--

.-estoy bien, te aseguro que no podría estar mas feliz.-kagome miro a Rin que se había quedado dormida, se sentó en la cama y cambio el celular a su otra oreja, mientras vigilaba la puerta.

.- ¿estas segura? cariño sabes que si es por mi no habría problema, me casaría contigo con solo pedírmelo.-le aseguro intranquilo Houjo al otro lado del teléfono.

.-eres un buen amigo Houjo, se que mi papa te presiona, pero descuida, yo no podría estar mas feliz, encontré al hombre de mi sueños.-tranquilizo kagome, al notar en el timbre de voz de su amigo algo de inquietud.

.-siendo que todo lo que me dices sea verdad, solo me queda felicitarte, haber y cuando me mandas la invitación a la boda, tu vestido esta listo.-dijo el joven emitiendo una risotada.-Jakotsu si que se esmeró, dios hasta me lloro y suplico que no me casara contigo… ¡no te rías, que todo es por tu culpa! -se quejo Houjo al escuchar como kagome reía a carcajada.

.-lo siento, pero sabes que Jakotsu es así y mas cuando estas tú por el medio.-continuo kagome picándolo, al escuchar como el la maldecía en francés, muy educado el chico.

.-deja de hablar de eso, y ¿dime cuando regresaras? -

Kagome se mordió el labio inferior, ya había tomado la decisión de decirle la verdad a Inuyasha, aquella noche en el restauran, sabia que al principio no se lo tomaría bien, pero confiaba que la amara lo suficiente para aceptarla como era.

.-muy pronto, solo es cuestión de unos días.-anuncio, mientras se paraba de la cama y observaba a Inuyasha salir de la casa, montando a caballo, se quedo mirándolo inquieta, era de nuevo aquella cara, se veía molesto, pero ¿Por qué?

.-ok, te deseo la mejor suerte, pero sabes que a pesar de todo yo estoy aquí, y no dudaría en casarme contigo si todo sale mal.-le anuncio Houjo haciéndola prestar atención a la conversación.

.-lo se, gracias pero… no sacrificaría a mi mejor amigo a un matrimonio impuesto, ya veras que Inuyasha se casara conmigo.-hablo convencida kagome.

.-si cariño, te mereces lo mejor, ahora ponte linda y valor, él te entenderá, y si no mándamelo que yo lo haré entender.-dijo firme pero con aire juguetón.

.-gracias, tranquiliza a papá, dile que regresare pronto, y que me cuide mis tulipanes, o que se atenga a las consecuencias-advirtió al referirse a las flores que rodeaban la cascada artificial del jardín, en la mansión Higurashi.

.-no es propio de ti mandarme al matadero y menos a ordenarle al viejo Higurashi, de solo pensarlo me da escalofrió, pórtate bien, y no te preocupes, todo saldrá bien cariño.-termino Houjo al trancar el teléfono.

Kagome se quedo pensativa, estaba preocupada por aquella actitud que vio en Inuyasha, se suponía que todo marchaba bien, entonces, ¿que era aquello que lo mortificaba?

--

La noche estaba esplendida, era perfecta ni muy fresca, ni muy caliente justa para salir. Se miro al espejo, estaba lista, con un vestido de vuelo ligero hasta sus rodillas, no era muy elegante, si no mas bien sencillo, pero con una textura que caía hermosa, que con unos zarcillos de platas incrustados en piedras de cuarzos verdes la hacia lucir perfecta, no podía negar que extrañaba su guardarropas, y mas sus preciados zapatos, pero todo su sacrificio valían mucho con tal de estar con Inuyasha.

.-estas muy linda.-pronuncio una voz a su espalda, kagome volteo sonriendo, estaba nerviosa, debía ser eso, pues lo notaba diferente, frió, distante, debía ser los nervios, si era eso. Se tranquilizo mentalmente acercándose a él con una bella sonrisa.

.-tu no te quedas atrás.-le elogio al ser besada con suavidad, siendo apegada mas a Inuyasha, sorprendiéndose, al ver como él la besaba como si el mundo se fuera a acabar, obligándola a corresponderle con la misma pasión. Sus bocas se movían acompasadas, Inuyasha suavizaba por momentos, pero luego volvía a tomarla de forma un tanto salvaje, haciéndola estremecer.

.-será mejor irnos.-pronuncio con voz profunda Inuyasha al soltarla de improvisto, dejándola confundida.

.-toma.-dijo sonriente kagome al pasarle un pañuelo, al ver como el resto de su lápiz labial quedo en Inuyasha.

En el camino al restauran, kagome trato de poner tema de conversación, pero Inuyasha solo le contestaba con monosílabos, estaba comenzando a pensar que quizás la hubiera descubierto, regaba por que no fuera así, era ella la que debía contarle la verdad.

Donde estaba ese hombre cariñoso, amable. Lo miro de reojo, aquello era desconcertante, era como si de un momento a otro el hubiera cambiando.

.-Inuyasha, ¿te pasa algo? -pregunto con los nervios de punta, él ladeo la cabeza hacia ella y suavizó su mirada.

.-no, ya estamos llegando, te gustara.-dijo eludiendo las orbes marrones, ya no había vuelta atrás.

Kagome reconoció el restauran, su padre y ella muchas veces fueron allí, sabia que tenia que tener cuidado para que no la reconocieran. Inuyasha la tomo de la mano y la guió adentro, kagome espero detrás de él, hasta que le asignaron su mesa, respiró aliviada al notar que habían nuevos trabajadores.

El lugar era cómodo, decorado al estilo renacentista, varias esfinges en miniatura de obras griegas, con el techo en ocre y dorado, que con las diferentes lámparas de cristales, daban una imagen única. Su mesa estaba retirada, en un área privada, donde solo había otra mesa además de las de ellos.

.- ¿te gusta? -pregunto Inuyasha al mirarla, siempre tenia esa sensación de que a kagome no le sorprendía nada referente con el lujo, pero seguía siendo sencilla, se fijo en el vestido, para ser barato realzaba muy bien su figura, sin duda kagome era hermosa, eso no lo podía negar, ni aunque estuviera ciego.

.-si, me encanta.-dijo sonriendo como siempre, tratando de controlar sus nervios, tenia que contarle ahora, no quería esperar más.

.-Inuyasha, yo tengo que contarte algo.-paro alzando la mirada, conciente de que él le prestaba atención.-es algo que no puedo seguir callando, espero que después de esto tu no me despre… - pero callo al ver que Inuyasha ya no le prestaba atención, si no que miraba a una pareja que iban hacia ellos, un hombre de cabellos negros, un poco musculoso, con ojos rojizos y una mujer de figura esbelta, algo delicada, cabellos negrísimos.

.-kagome ven vamos a saludar a unos amigos.-el se paro, obligándola a ir con el si darle tiempo a protestar, pero que le pasaba a ese hombre.

La pareja que lo habían visto lo miraron fijo, noto como el hombre se tensaba y la mujer abría la boca en sorpresa.

.- ¡Inuyasha!…-balbució la mujer mirándolo fijo.

.-hola Kikyou, tanto tiempo, al parecer el matrimonio te tiene ocupada.- especto agarrando la mano de kagome y besándola, poniendo a la joven nerviosa.

.-es comprensible los recién casados somos así, no tenemos tiempo para visitar a viejos amigos, y ¿dime como esta la empresa, me dijeron que te ascendieron? -inquirió Naraku, mirando a kagome.

.-si, después de todo lo logre.-

.- ¿y la joven es tu nueva novia? - pregunto Naraku con burla disfrazada de interés al abrazar a Kikyou.

.-si ella es kagome.-

--

**N/A:** me van a querer matar por dejarlo ahí, pero para serles sincera no pensaba actualizar hoy, ni mañana, ni pasado mañana, estoy cansada, y quiero un descanso. Pero el fic me llama y solo por las lindas personas que me leen y dejan review, me dije, anda no seas vaga amary, tú puedes, jeje. Que les puedo decir el fic esta llegando a su final, ¿cuantas páginas faltan? No se, pero son pocas.

Unm que sueño, es tarde, me duelen los ojos, es hora de mi descanso hasta la semana que viene.

Gracias por los review, y no se preocupen chica yo tardo, pero siempre publicare.

Cuídense, muchos besos **ampis.**


	17. El Amor duele

**Acuerdos de bodas **

_**Cáp.17 El amor duele.**_

Kagome sentía que flotaba, era que su imaginación le juzgaba mal o Inuyasha había dicho que ella era su novia, una sonrisa en ensancho en sus labios, pero pronto se borro al ver las caras pálidas de la pareja que estaban con ellos, y la expresión de Inuyasha no ayudo mucho, estaba sonriendo, pero tenia una mirada aterradora, ¿que era lo que pasaba?

.-felicidades Inuyasha ya era hora.- Dijo Naraku al mirar a su esposa, que se mostraba incomoda.

.-muchas gracias.-respondió el ambarino al mirar fijo a Kikyou bajo la atenta mirada de kagome.

Para mala suerte de kagome, Inuyasha invito a sus amigos a compartir la mesa con ellos, buen momento pensó Kagome, ella que se había auto convencido de que esa era la oportunidad perfecta para contar toda la verdad, y no, además había algo que no le gustaba, Inuyasha hablaba de ella como si afuera una pieza mas de un museo, ya se había dado cuenta de las miradas disimulada dirigidas a Kikyou o como se llamara.

.-si me disculpan voy al baño.-intervino Kikyou al coger su cartera y darle una mirada disimulada a su esposo.

-dime Inuyasha me llegaron rumores de que eres el nuevo presidente de la compañía familiar.-pregunto Naraku con voz afable, mirando con intención a Kagome.

.-así es, y tu sigues como el mandadero del feje.-inquirió burlón Inuyasha al ver como una ira crecía en las facciones del hombre.

.-no, yo también fui ascendido, soy el nuevo vicepresidente administrativo.-corrigió el hombre al ver como la sonrisa en el ojidorado disminuía.- pero dime, según tengo entendido para ser presidente en la empresa de tu familia, hay cierto termino, o mejor dicho condición que todos deben cumplir y yo no veo muestras clara de que así sea.- prosiguió al dirigir su mirada a las manos de ambos, buscando las alianzas matrimoniales.

Kagome se quedo turbada, aquello parecía mas una guerra de quien es el mejor, en vez de una reunión entre amigos. Fijo su vista en sus manos buscando la cosa tan importante que el hombre se había quedado observando, pero fue interrumpida por Inuyasha quien cogió su mano y la entrelazo con la suya, poniéndola por debajo de la mesa.

.-eso será un misterio para todos, pero no vinimos a charlar sobre que es importante en mi familia o no, si me disculpan vengo enseguida.-dijo parándose Inuyasha, miro a kagome como con dudas, se acerco dándole un beso en la mejilla, mientras le decía que pidiera lo que quisiera, para luego salir por el corredor que iba a los baños.

.-al parecer Inuyasha no ha cambiado, pero debo admitir que tiene buen gusto, quien diría que seria el novio de la heredera Higurashi.-elogio Naraku.

Kagome se quedo paralizada, temblando involuntariamente, miro al tal Naraku preguntándose como la había reconocido, muy pocos la conocían, a no ser los socios mas importante de su padre y sus amigo mas íntimos como Mioga, se obligo a tranquilizarse, esto no significaba nada, además el no tenia por que saber que Inuyasha, no estaba enterado de su secreto. Solo era cuestión de seguir aparentando.

.-sabes, si yo fuera tu me alejaría de Inuyasha, el no te conviene.-aconsejo con sinceridad Naraku.

.-y si usted fuera su amigo, no me estuviera diciendo eso.-especto indinada kagome.

.- ¿y quien te dijo que éramos amigos? -inquirió el hombre al ver el asombro en las orbes marrones.-así es, Inuyasha y yo somos mas bien rivales.-continuo al ver como ella no parecía tan convencida.

.- ¡rivales! -susurro kagome confundida, no le gustaba nada esa conversación, rogaba para que Inuyasha regresara.

.-si como tengo entendido eres una persona de mundo y muy inteligente, no estarías con un hombre que sigue enamorado de otra mujer.-hablo él mirándola inquisidoramente.

Sintió como si la hubieran atravesado con una braza de metal hirviendo, pero no, todo eso debería ser mentira, debía ser eso, ese hombre muy bien que aclaro que no era amigo de Inuyasha, y conocía perfectamente que mientras mas poder tienes menos amigos, todo eso debía ser una mentira.

.- ¿y por que tengo yo, que creer en su palabra?, después de todo usted no es amigo de Inuyasha.-inquirió con voz débil, ya no quería seguir allí.

.-por que yo, más que nadie vivo con el temor de que Inuyasha arruine mi matrimonio.-dijo el hombre bajo el asombró de kagome, que palidecía por segundos.

.- ¿Cómo? –

.-que crees tu que esta siendo Inuyasha ahora mismo, o acaso no notaste que el baño de hombres queda al otro extremo del de las mujeres, Inuyasha no soportó que Kikyou me eligiera a mí, ahora esta menos resentido que antes, pero todas la miradas que se daban solo me deja entrever que todavía sigue enamorado de ella y si tu eres una persona sensata te alejarías de él, te aseguro que estar en medio de este calvario no es fácil y tu tienes todo para ser feliz.-

Kagome no pudo articular palabras, sentía como sus ojos se humedecían, pero se obligaba a no llorar. El mesero llego y Naraku fue quién escogió por los cuatros, apenas estaba asimilando todo aquello, el dolor en su pecho se hacia mas grande, y para rematar Inuyasha salía del corredor que daba al baño de mujeres, bajó la vista desolada, sintiéndose incapaz de mirarlo.

.-si averiguas te darás cuenta que no miento, ya eso lo dejo a tu elección.-susurro el hombre antes de que llegara Inuyasha. Kagome asintió con la cabeza mirando como detrás de Inuyasha salía Kikyou muy disimuladamente, gimió para sus adentros, pero no diría nada, por algo era hija de Satoshi, haría como su padre, fingiría no saber nada.

.- ¿sucede algo? -pregunto Inuyasha al ver como kagome estaba pálida, la vio negar con la cabeza y mostrar una sonrisa, que más bien se confundía con una mueca.

.-le duele la cabeza, pero ya se bebió algo para eso.-intervino Naraku al mirar a kagome.- te sientes mejor Kagome.-pregunto con amabilidad Naraku, ganándose las miradas de Inuyasha y Kikyou.

.-si, muchas gracias.-contesto kagome al respirar profundo y atreverse a mirar a Inuyasha, preguntándose si era una ilusa por amarlo como lo amaba… si todo aquello era verdad, sus sueños estaban a punto de derrumbarse, ella podía aguantar todo, menos estar con un hombre que ama a otra y se niegue a renunciar a ello. ¿Como era posible que ya no veía un futuro?

Al momento en que Inuyasha se sentó, se sintió peor, notaba como el tenia un leve olor a perfume femenino y claro que sabia a quien pertenecía, su mirada se encontró con la de Naraku, el cual al parecer estaba igual de perturbado que ella, ¿un hombre casado seria capas de mentirle?, por la expresión de su cara lo dudaba mucho.

.- ¿segura que te sientes bien?, estas muy pálida.-Inuyasha le tomo de la mano y se sorprendió por lo helada que estaban.

Kagome ladeo el rostro hacia él, tratando de encontrar algo, pero el seguía igual, no… había algo, sus ojos brillaban diferentes.

.-en realidad, quisiera irme, si no es mucha molestia.-pidió en un hilo de voz, soltándose del agarre masculino.

.-claro.-Inuyasha se levanto y la sostuvo creyendo que en cualquier momento kagome se desmayaría. Algo había pasado, y averiguaría que fue.

Kagome se dejo guiar hasta el auto sin decir una palabra, agradeciendo no haber comido nada, tenia el estomago revuelto y unas ganas inmensas de noquear a alguien.

En el camino a la casa de campo, kagome no quiso hablar a pesar de las insistencias de Inuyasha, solo respondiendo con monosílabos.

.-alguien no puede ponerse así en solo quinces minutos.- continuo Inuyasha, estacionando el carro a un lado de la carretera.

.-solo me duele la cabeza, quiero acostarme, eso es todo.- dijo kagome cansada, tenia unas ganas enormes de llorar, y aquel maldito perfume que Inuyasha tenia pegado a la ropa no ayudaba mucho, voltio la cara hacia la ventana mirando la espesura de la noche.

Inuyasha la miro serio, le incomodaba verla así, ¿Qué demonios paso cuando él estuvo hablando con Kikyou?, de un movimiento coloco a kagome en sus piernas, agarrándola por las manos para que lo mirara.

.- ¡Inuyasha suéltame! Me siento mal.- kagome se mordió el labio inferior, pero fue inútil evitar que una lágrima rodara por sus mejillas, se remeneo intentando alejarse de él, pero Inuyasha la sostuvo con mas fuerza, y pego sus labios a los suyos, agarrándola por la cintura, obligándola a corresponderle.

Kagome se tranquilizo y dejo de forcejear, maldijo su debilidad y el amor que sentía por Inuyasha, dejo que él indagara en su boca, volviendo el beso suave, las manos de Inuyasha viajaron hasta los senos, frotando sus manos sobre el pezón derecho, kagome gimió entrecortada, apretándose mas sobre Inuyasha, aquello era tan placentero, el calor se fue incrementando a cada movimiento, de un movimiento kagome se vio debajo con las rodillas de Inuyasha separando sus piernas.

.-no aguanto mas.- murmuro Inuyasha sobres sus labios, para despegarse, y llevar sus manos hasta la pequeña braga, bajándola con prisa, sonriendo al ver como kagome tenían las mejillas alboradas, sin perder tiempo se bajo el pantalón, recostándose nuevamente entre las piernas femeninas.

--

**N/A**: se que ahora si es verdad que me mataran, se supone que debí actualizar el martes, pero digamos que uno tiene que elegir entre lo mas importante, y escribir es un hobbie por lo que la semanaza entera se me ha ido en deberes que cumplir.

**Aclaraciones**: se que mis capítulos son muy cortos, pero lo siento es mi manera de escribir, además no puedo estar sentada tanto tiempo en la pc, por lo que pido disculpa por lo corto del capitulo.

Gracias por sus reviews, si fuera por mi nombrara a cada persona que me han dejado review, pero según tengo entendido esta medio prohibido, si alguien sabe algo se eso, por favor me lo comunican.

**Pregunta**: ¿quieren bebe, si o no? Jajaja

Besos **ampis**


	18. todo o nada

**Acuerdos de bodas**

_**Cáp. 18 todo o nada.**_

Kagome permanecía absorta a la mirada dorada, todavía no sabia como fue que acabo haciendo el amor en el auto, se recriminaba no tener el auto dominio suficiente como para decirle no a Inuyasha, ¿tanto lo amaba?, si hasta el punto de olvidar por ese momento que el no la amara. Desvió la vista molesta con ella misma, ahora que tenia la cabeza fría y había pasado la euforia del momento se sentía vacía y herida.

.-ahora me dirás que pasa.- exigió el ojidorado conduciendo con lentitud para poder enfocar sus mirada en el cuerpo de kagome, como rayos es que el perdió los estribos para tomarla en medio de la carretera.

Kagome suspiro y se paso las manos por los cabellos tratando de alisárselos.

.-no es nada, solo me dolía un poco la cabeza, creo que estoy cansada.-

Inuyasha prefirió no seguir con aquello, por la actitud de kagome sabia que no sacaría nada, pero habían otros métodos para que ella hablara, o bien podía buscar al invecil de Naraku, tenia una leve sospecha que sus manos estaban metidas en el repentino cambio de kagome.

Cuando llegaron a la cabaña kagome agradeció internamente que todos estuvieran retirados en sus respectivas cabañas, cuando llego a la habitación se dirigió directamente al baño, trancando la puerta con seguro, abrió la bañera y se puso bajo el agua sin importar que estuviera vestida, se permitió llorar sabiendo que el sonido del agua ocultaría sus ligeros sollozos.

Inuyasha estaba intranquilo, mirando de hito en hito la puerta del baño, no comprendía que era aquello que le oprimía el pecho, pero no le gustaba sentir aquello, no le gustaba que su cerebro se mantuviera atento a cada movimiento que hacia Kagome, se obligaba o no seguir en ello, él lo tenia todo planeado, ella se iría, y nunca mas la volvería a ver, ¿entonces por que anhelaba que el tiempo se detuviera? Miró la puerta una vez mas, maldiciendo entre diente, se aflojo la corbata y la tiro a un lado de la cama, maldito el día que tubo que elegir precisamente a kagome. Apretó con fuerza la sabana, para después dejarse caer boca arriba en la cama.

Cuando estuvo bien segura que no se derrumbaría frente a Inuyasha, decidió salir del baño, estaba mojada completamente, cubierta apenas con una pequeña toalla, exhaló tranquila al no ver a Inuyasha, por lo menos se vestiría tranquila, era demasiado vulnerable a él, y no dudaría que volverían a hacer el amor si Inuyasha la viera en ese estado, busco entre sus maletas una pijama de pantalones cortos, y una blusita de tiritos, se lo puso con rapidez, seco sus cabellos con la toalla, sabiendo que tenia que buscar un secador de pelo, o correría el riesgo de enfermarse.

El sonido de un celular le llamo la atención, pero no era el de ella, busco con la vista, hasta que se acerco a la cómoda y abrió el segundo compartimiento, allí estaba el celular de Inuyasha, lo agarro, pero manteniendo la vista en la gaveta, cogiendo un papel entre sus manos, su manos temblaron al comenzar a leer, eso era un contrato matrimonial, siguió leyendo sin importarle que el celular titilara en sus manos, sus corazón se acelero al leer las condiciones de el contrato, lo tiro al suelo dirigiendo sus vista al compartimiento todavía abierto, buscando con desenfreno, hasta dar con el documento que acreditaba que todo aquello era verdad, ¿Cómo pudo ser tan entupida? Ella que hasta hace unos minutos estaba peleando con sus valores morales, para echar todo por la borda y seguir adelante con Inuyasha, pero él no solo no la amaba, si no que la había engañado y ella sintiéndose culpable por no decirle la verdad.

Después de haber cogido un poco de aire y sacar esos pensamientos de su cabeza Inuyasha decidió entrar a la habitación, estaba seguro que había escuchado su celular, pero paro en seco al ver a kagome temblando y con cara de espanto, agarrando algo que el conocía muy bien, maldijo en una exclamación haciendo que kagome clavara su mirada adolorida en él.

.-toma, es para ti.-kagome avanzo hacia Inuyasha y le paso el aparato, sus mejillas estaban empapadas de lagrimas, pero el coraje que sentía era mas fuerte que su dolor.

Inuyasha tiro el celular al suelo, avanzando hacia ella, pero kagome retrocedió, apretando los papeles.

.-a Kikyou no le gustara que no hallas contestado el celular.-murmuro kagome con voz desgarrada, tratando de poner espacio entre ellos.

.-que haces con esos papeles en las manos.- pronuncio Inuyasha omitiendo hablar de Kikyou, tenia todo el cuerpo en tensión, pero seguía avanzando hacia kagome conciente de que ella había leído todo, un descuido, que tenia haber guardado esos documentos, pero kagome lo había entretenido de tal forma que se le había olvidado algo tan importante.

.- ¿Qué me dirás que como tu esposa legal no tengo derecho a leer mi propia acta de matrimonio? -inquirió Kagome arrojando los papeles a la cama, al ver como el se detenía a unos paso de ella.

.-no, no tenias que haber leído eso.-dijo Inuyasha con la voz desencajada.

.-OH claro, se me olvidaba que no tengo ningún derecho, que solo soy tu esposa anónima.-grito kagome alzando la voz.-esa que te ayudaría a logra el puesto de presidente… que soy una mensa, una ilusa, por creer…OH Dios.-callo tapándose la cara con las manos, comprendiendo que Inuyasha nunca la amaría, solo había jugado con ella, ya no tenia nada.

.-no tenia que ser así… quieres algo que no puedo darte.-explico Inuyasha con el corazón oprimido al verla tan frágil, maldita sea, tenia unas ganas enorme de abrazarla y calmarla, pero ni él mismo estaba seguro de lo que le pasaba, siempre fue comedido, para evitar que algo le afectara, pero ahora todo se derrumbaba.

.-pero tú si lo querías todo, o me dirás que acostarte conmigo tampoco estaba en tus planes… -le especto y continuo al ver que el abría la boca.- pero yo era la soñadora, la chica pobre que comprarías por medio millón de dólares… muy generoso de tu parte.-dijo con sarcasmos, mientras le temblaba la mandíbula por la ira y la impotencia, ¿tan poco valía para él? No tenia ni eso, ni siquiera el respecto, sin duda no significaba nada a la vida del hombre que ella desgraciadamente amaba.

.-me gustas, no puedo evitarlo, te deseo, pero tu eres de un mundo diferente al mió, no entenderías como son las personas en mi elite y te sentirías desplazada, es mejor así para todos.-en verdad, no pensaba eso, pero las palabras salieron de su boca sin pensarlo, estaba cometiendo una tontería tras otra, pero ya no había vuelta atrás, ella se marcharía.

Kagome lo miro incrédula, el era un monstruo, era como esos hombre que ella siempre había odiado por que menospreciaban a las personas de condición pobre, y ella que salio de su casa retando a su padre para alejarse se tipos que tenían el mismo prejuicio que Inuyasha, que cruel era el destino.

.- ¿si fuera una mujer rica, con poder y miles de joyas caras me amarías? - inquirió kagome al adelantar unos pasos quedando a centímetros de Inuyasha.

.-tal vez.-

Kagome sintió nauseas, gimió de dolor, no creía que alguien pudiera sentir tanto dolor, no quería seguir allí, ya no tenia nada que hacer, bajo la vista y volteo caminando hacia la maleta, sacando desesperada algo que ponerse, por primera vez hubiera deseado no contradecir a su padre y haberse casado con Houjo, por lo menos el la quería y no la lastimaría.

.- ¿Qué haces? -preguntó Inuyasha al ver como ella se ponía la ropa por encima del pijama.

.-me voy.- contesto ella al tomar el celular que su padre le había dado para que lo llamara, sabia que no le quedaba otro camino, había perdido ante su padre, y aceptaría sus castigo, todo era mejor que seguir con Inuyasha.

.-no te iras en ese estado, y menos de noche.-hablo tajante Inuyasha al cogerla del brazo deteniéndola antes de que llegara a la puerta.

.-tu no eres mi dueño, y ¡no me vuelvas a tocar! - exclamo con los ojos rojos al tratar de soltarse, pero el era mas fuerte, kagome trato lo golpeo en el tórax, sin resultado alguno, él la adhirió a su cuerpo, sosteniéndola con fuerza, contrayendo el rostro, al escuchar de nuevos los sollozos femeninos.

.-no puedes irte, eres mi esposa, te quedaras aquí.-aquello hizo que kagome reaccionara, lo pisó con fuerza, logrando zafarse del agarre, corriendo hasta la puerta abriéndola, para encontrar a los padre de Inuyasha que ya estaban llegando hasta ella bloqueándole el camino.

.- ¡Dios mió kagome! -exclamo Izayoi mirando a su hijo y a kagome alternativamente.

.- ¿Inuyasha que ocurre aquí? -exigió saber Inutaisho.

.- ¡esto no es asunto de ustedes! kagome tenemos que hablar:- camino hasta ella, pero kagome se aparto de todos.

.- ¿¡pero que escándalo es este!? - pregunto Sesshomaru al mirar la escena, se levanto al escuchar los gritos.

.-no te me acerques.-kagome agradeció que Inuyasha fue detenido por su hermano, busco el celular y marco con rapidez el numero de su padre.

.- ¿Kagome hija que ocurre? - pregunto Izayoi al miar como la chica tenia los ojos hinchados y las mejillas con lagrimas.

Respiro hondo al escuchar la voz de su padre al otro lado del teléfono, miro a Inuyasha a los ojos, ya no había nada.

.-ven a buscarme papá.-

--

**N/A**: se me quemo una neurona jajaja, como cuesta poner todo como uno quiere, pero creo que me salio como quería.

Este capi es el que mas problema me dio para escribir, jajaja, pero el melodrama se me da.

A partir de ahora ya creo que como mucho le doy dos capítulos más para acabar. Dios escribir un fic desgasta.

Espero sus review, y perdón por los posibles errores que tenga, pero ya no podría seguir con una letra mas.

Besos **ampis**

.


	19. Remordimientos

**Acuerdos de bodas**

_**Cáp. 19 Remordimientos**_

El aire en la habitación era espeso, o eso le parecía a kagome, quien estaba sentada en la cama, esperando que su padre terminara de hablar con Inuyasha, aquel silencio que reinaba era afuera de lo común, todavía tenia la expresión de Inuyasha grabada en su cabeza al momento que su padre llego, ataviado con dos guarda espaldas y la limosina, la miro con ojos llameantes, muy amenazadores. Pero ahora no le importaba ya lo que él opinara, la mentira de Inuyasha no se comparara en nada a la suya. Se meneo incomoda, comenzaba a dolerle la garganta y sentía frió. Solo quería acostarse y levantarse diez años después.

Quería llegar a su casa, cambiarse y tomar un avión que la llevara lo mas lejos posible de Inuyasha, él hizo todo eso por Kikyou y no le importo en lo mas mínimo si ella salía herida., al parecer debía amar mucho a Kikyou. Ese pensamiento solo servia para martirizarle su maltrecho corazón, pero se obligaba a recordar para no volver a caer, una vez era suficiente como para que te vuelvan a engañar.

Alzo la vista al ver como la puerta se abría, pero para su mala suerte no era su padre, si no Inuyasha, todavía tenia esa mirada lasciva, que la hacia inquietarse.

.-y mi padre.-

.-esta afuera esperándote.-respondió sin ánimos Inuyasha.

Kagome se paro de la cama y aparto la mirada, caminando hacia la puerta, la cual estaba bloqueada por Inuyasha.

.-todavía no hemos terminado de hablar.-

Inuyasha trataba de calmarse, tenia la hiel en la sangre de saber que kagome no era esa chica común y corriente, si no la heredera del magnate Higurashi, era todo lo contrario a lo que pensaba, y para colmo el pensando en indemnizarla con medio millón de dólares, cuando ella tenia para comprar su empresa y cien mas, pero fuera su orgullo de hombre, o aquel maldito latir en su pecho los que le provocaba hacer incoherencias, no dejaría que kagome saliera de su vida, ella era su esposa, sin importar si el matrimonio era valido o no.

.-yo si termine, no tengo nada de que hablar contigo-contesto obstinada kagome al tratar de que él se quitara y la dejara salir.

.-claro que si hay algo, eres mi esposa, quieras o no.-

.-tú sabes muy bien que no lo soy.-

.-me dirás que tu cuerpo no me reconoce como tu esposo, que no me amas como me lo anunciaste la primera vez que abriste mi puerta para que yo te hiciera mía, al parecer tu corazón y boca se contradicen.- afirmo Inuyasha al cogerla del brazo atrayéndola hacia si.

Kagome lo miro con dolor, claro que recordaba que sabia sido ella quien se le había puesto en bandeja de plata, ahora estaba pagando caro por no saber controlar el amor por el idiota que tenia enfrente.

.-y de que me ha servido amarte, si no eres mas que un manipulador que no le importa pasar por encima de alguien para ser feliz.-le sostuvo la mirada, cansada e irritada. ¿Pero que era lo que él quería?

.-si es verdad soy todo eso que dices, pero aun así me perteneces, nacimos para ser amantes kagome y no seré yo quien rompa ese destino.-Inuyasha presiono la nuca femenina con sus manos, descendiendo hasta que sus labios capturaron los suaves de kagome, moviéndose con avidez, disgustando el sabor de su mujer, esa mujer que le hacia cometer locuras. Kagome se movió tratando de apartarlo, para ella un beso del hombre que amaba a otra mujer, era peor que una bofetada, se quedó quieta, sin responderle a pesar de la presión que el hacia en sus cabellos para que le permitiera entrar su lengua, cuando Inuyasha se dio cuenta lo difícil que resultaría se separo de ella.

.-toma heredera Higurashi, ni creas que te alejaras de mi.-le advirtió pasándole un papel, el cual kagome cogió titubeando.

.- ¿Qué es esto? –pregunto al ver como Inuyasha se encogía de hombros, pero sonreía. Frunció el ceño, ya no tenia confianza en papeles que vinieran de el.

.-te dejare marchar por ahora, eso es las seguridad de que no te podrás casar con otro que no sea yo.-contestó sonriendo.

Kagome comenzó a leer, sorprendiéndose por lo que decía allí, malditos hombres acaso creían que tenían el derecho de decidir por ella, su padre jugaba muy bien sus cartas, pero ella no quería seguir en lo mismo, ya se imaginaba como Naraku, intranquila por cada paso que diera Inuyasha, sabia que no soportaría otro engaño.

.-no lo quiero, no quiero un papel firmado donde me entregas tu vida, se lo persuasivo que llega ser mi padre y también se que la empresa de tu familia esta en juego, no tenias que firmar esto bajo amenazas de mi padre, yo no quiero tu vida.-afirmo débil sin importarle volver a llorar enfrente de él, ¿Por qué no la amaba? ¿Tanto le costaba? Ella en cambio había dado todo a cambio de nada. Abajo la cabeza derrotada, solo le quedaba irse lejos.

Cuando Inuyasha iba a responder la puerta se abrió dejando ver al padre de kagome, vestido con un impecable traje de marca y uno zapatos italianos.

.-hija ya es hora de irnos.-dijo al ver como Inuyasha apretaba la mandíbula, sonrió para sus adentros, después de todo la estadía de kagome en la vida de Inuyasha no fue en vano. Solo había que torturarlo un poco mas y caería redondo a los pies de su hija, solo era cuestión de tiempo.

.-si quiero acostarme.-murmuro kagome avanzando hasta su padre al ver como Inuyasha cedía y se apartaba de la puerta, camino sin mirar atrás, por lo que no vio el gesto de dolor en los ojos dorados, ni la mueca en su cara. Con pasos torpes llego hasta la limosina, sentía como si el peso del mundo hubiera caído sobres sus hombros y a la hubieran aplastado sin piedad, se sentía sin fuerza, se deslizo sobre el asiento de piel y se permitió cerrar los ojos, mientras esperaba que su padre entrara. A pesar de todo sus lagrimas seguían ahí surcando cada dos por tres su mejillas, por lo que ya no le importo limpiarlas, ¿Por qué no la podía amar? Ella que lo amaba con locura. Se hizo un ovillo en el asiento hasta que su respiración quedo acompasada, quedándose dormida.

--

.-veo que los remordimientos no te dejan dormir- era la voz de Izayoi quien bajo a tomar algo de tomar.

Inuyasha la miro sin ánimos, se encogió de hombros al ver como su madre se sentaba al lado suyo y sacaba una copa vino, pasándosela.

.-que haces aquí, deberías ir a buscar a mi nuera.-le reprocho Izayoi sin perder tiempo.

Inuyasha entorno los ojos, cuál era la manía de todos en querer meterse en su vida, sabia y comprendía que tenían razón, pero por tétrico que parezca tenia miedo de que kagome no quisiera nada con él, por primera vez en la vida, tenia miedo de haberlo arruinado todo.

.-tengo mucho trabajo en la empresa.-trato de justificarse, llevándose la copa a los labios, habían pasado dos semanas desde la partida de kagome, dos semanas que mantuvo llamando a Satoshi para saber de kagome, pero siempre era lo mismo, ella no quería ni que mencionaran su nombre.

.-todavía me cuesta creer que seas mi hijo, donde quedo el Inuyasha que luchaba por lo que quería, al parecer todo los esfuerzo que hizo kagome por permanecer a tu lado no sirvieron de nada, tendré que devolverle ese lienzo que me dio a cambio de mi silencio.-dijo eufórica la mujer por la testarudez de su hijo.

Inuyasha fijo su vista en su madre, procesando lo dicho por ella, que quería decir exactamente, ¿¡qué kagome hizo que!?

.-¿de que estas hablando, que me reprochas ahora?-

.-eres un idiota hijo mió, esa niña es todo lo que un hombre pudiera desear y en cambio fijo su vista en ti y que hiciste tu le destrozaste el corazón, kagome merece enamorarse de nuevo y encontrar un hombre que la quiera, después de todo no muchas le regalan un lienzo de millones de dólares a la madre de su hijo solo por silencio.-concluyo la mujer.

.-explícate mejor, ¿y por favor dime de que hombre habla? .-pregunto Inuyasha tratando de controlarse.

.-es simple yo sabia quien era kagome, la conocía por ser una importante coleccionista de obras de arte, cuando llegué aquí ella me reconoció y yo a ella, me regalo un lienzo, el Ezpuartiel para poder estar a tu lado por miedo a que rebelara su identidad, pero veo que no sirvió de nada.-dijo Izayoi con pesar al ver como los ojos de su hijo se oscurecían, ¿por que tenia que ser tan testarudo?

.-¡estafaste a kagome para que ella permaneciera a mi lado! ¿En que diablos estabas pensado? -inquirió iracundo Inuyasha, pero la rabia naciente era hacia el mismo, quería golpearse con la pared, todavía le costaba creer que Kagome hiciera todo aquello por él, sin duda lo amaba y él, ¿Qué sentía realmente por ella?

.-si lo hice, estaba alta de ver como destruías tu vida, por una absurda venganza contra Kikyou, pero estoy arrepentida, pues la que salio perdiendo fue kagome, si tan poco vale ella en tu vida, es mejor que no te cruces en su camino de nuevo, ella no merece las sobras de tu amor por Kikyou….-

.- ¡Izayoi!... ya hablaste suficiente cariño.-explico Inutaisho, quien al oír las duras palabras de su mujer no dudo en entrar e interrumpir la conversación.

.-no, nunca será suficiente hasta que el cabeza hueca de tu hijo entienda a razones, buenas noches.-finalizo la mujer para después mirar duramente a su hijo y dar la vuelta para marcharse.

.- ¡que! ¿Tu también me dirás lo estupido que soy por dejar ir a kagome? -pregunto Inuyasha a su padre al ver como este sonreía.

.-no, ya que tu mismo lo admites.-susurro el hombre sonriente.

.-maldita sea, mi propia familia esta en mi contra, son unos vendidos.-

.-y como no, dime hijo quien en su sano juicio no se derretiría por la adorable kagome, si yo fuera unos años menor… y tu madre no estuviera, sin duda no dejaría que kagome se me escapara… esa es… - callo al ver como su hijo lo miraba con desagrado.

.-Tienes suerte de que mi madre se allá ido, te golpearía por pensar así, yo por respecto no te parto esa cabeza malsana- contesto Inuyasha al pararse tratando las ganas de golpear a su padre.

.-si te pones así por lo que yo dije, solo pido que Dios aleje de tu ira a los hombres que sin dudan rondaran a kagome de ahora en adelante, después de todo ella es libre y como tu dijiste es joven y puedo asegurar que no le faltaran las ganas de olvidarse de ti.-escucho como algo se estrelló contra la pared, para después ver la copa de Inuyasha en el suelo y el ojidorado salir furioso de la cocina.

--

.- ¿Cómo se encuentra? –inquirió Satoshi un poco preocupado.

.-ya la fiebre le paso, pero no tiene apetito.-contesto kaede con un suspiro, sosteniendo la bandeja con la mayor parte del alimento de kagome.

.-esto no puede seguir así, desde que llego kagome no hace otra cosa que llorar.-dijo Satoshi al mirar entre la rendija de la puerta como su hija seguía en cama.

.-quiere que llame al doctor.-

.-no, llama a Houjo, dile que prepare sus maletas, y que venga lo mas rápido posible, si Inuyasha quiere un motivo para venir por Kagome, entonces se lo daré.-pronuncio con voz profunda Satoshi.

.-oh, dios, que piensa hacer:-

Kagome miro impaciente al hombre mayor par pasarle un escalofrió por la espinal dorsal al ver como este sonreía.

.-también llama a Jakotsu, que mande el vestido de novia de kagome, alístale una maleta con lo necesario con el ajuar de una novia, mi querida kaede aquí va a ver boda.-termino el hombre para volver a fijar su vista en el cuerpo pálido de su hija.

--

**N/A:** por fin acabe de escribirlo, si ya se me tarde de nuevo, pero empecé el verano en la universidad y para mi pesar los profesores en verano triplican las tareas.

Bueno, bueno esto va estar interesante en el capitulo que viene, que va a pasar, tengo que escribirlo para saberlo, así que no me torturen que yo estoy en la misma.

Gracias por su review, me divierto leyéndolos, es como la descompensa por tortúrate la cabeza para que el fic quede bien.

Besos, que dolor de espalda **ampis**

.-


	20. Nostalgia

**Acuerdos de bodas.**

_**Cáp. 20 Nostalgia**_

Su mirada estaba fija en el azulado del mar, que se veía desde el jet privado de su padre, miro su reloj, por la localización diría que faltaba media hora para llegar a Bali, una pequeña isla, perteneciente a Indonesia, sonde su padre tenia varios terrenos, con una villa veraniega hermosa. Por lo menos estaba a miles de kilómetros de Inuyasha, aunque en nada ayudaba, se sentía las mas miserables de las mujeres. Suspiro profundo y volteo su vista, mirar tanto el mar la estaba mareando, tal vez era por que el resfriado no había pasado del todo, pues nunca antes le había pasado nada igual al volar, ella que precisamente lo hacia con mucha fluidez.

.- ¿ya te sientes mejor?-

Miro a su amigo con una sonrisa débil, pero después hizo una mueca, para que fingir con él, si Houjo la conocía perfectamente.

.-no, tengo una pelea de perros y gatos en mi estomago, ¡me muero! -dijo con desgana parándose, pero el movimiento fue tan rápido que sintió que todo daba vuelta, teniendo Houjo que sostenerla.

.-uh, en verdad estas débil, quien lo creería.-murmuró el joven ganándose una mirada asesina por parte de kagome. La ayudo a sentarse, mirando la palidez que de nuevo se adueñaba de su amiga.

.-¿quieres que te traiga un te? si no fueras alérgica a las pastillas, de seguro ese resfriado ya no existiría.-dijo el joven al ponerse en cuclillas, al ver como kagome volvía cerrar los ojos y se agarraba fuerte de los laterales del asiento.

.- ¿y que esperas para traerme ese estupido te? ¿Que me muera? ¡Anda dile a la aeromoza que venga! - exclamo kagome con voz ahogada, pasándose al asiento donde estaba Houjo.

Houjo no se hizo esperar, según tenia entendido kagome era de esas personas que no se enfermaban nunca, y ciertamente en todo los años que ah pasado con ella, muy rara vez la ha visto mas de un día mal, pero ahora tenia mas de dos semanas, que apenas se había levantado de la cama y su aspecto se podría confundir con un fantasma, aunque dudaría que el fantasma estuviera tan pálido como su amiga.

.-maldiciendo Houjo que esperas, una invitación o que, ¡date rápido! - grito malhumorada la azabache al bajar la cabeza y ponerla entres sus piernas.

Houjo salio de sus pensamientos, y camino hacia donde la aeromoza que estaba sirviéndole un trago al señor Higurashi.

.- ¿todavía sigue mareada? -pregunto Satoshi sintiéndose un poco culpable.

.-si.-volteo hacia la mujer castaña.-podría llevarle un te, que no sea muy fuerte.-pidió Houjo.

La joven asintió dejando a los hombres solos.

.-tenia que haber esperado que se sintiera mejor, solo espero que el clima de Bali mejore su condición.-dijo Satoshi bebiendo un copa de coñac.

.-usted sabe, que no solo es el resfriado que la tiene así, cree que todo funcionara, tengo mis dudas, ¿Y si Inuyasha sigue enamorado de aquella mujer? -inquirió inseguro Houjo.

Satoshi sonrió, mirando fijo al joven.

.-entonces el perderá la oportunidad de estar con kagome, pero dudo mucho que lo haga, se muy bien cuando el orgullo de un hombre detiene cualquier pensamiento coherente, pero te apostaría toda mi fortuna que él vendrá por ella.- dijo convencido el hombre agrandando su sonrisa.

.-disculpe que yo sea un escéptico, ¿pero como esta tan seguro? -inquirió el joven mirando como el hombre mayor tenia ese mismo brillo malévolo que ponía cuando tramaba algo.

.-le mande una invitación de la boda tuya y de kagome.-explicó al ver como Houjo agrandaba sus ojos.

.- ¿¡que hizo que!? ¿Usted quiere que ese hombre me mate? -exclamo perplejo Houjo.

.- ¿Qué? Unos cuantos golpes no te mataran, además tienes que hacerlo por kagome, o me dirás que ella no merece ese sacrificio de tu parte.-pregunto con voz suave Satoshi.

El joven asintió derrotado, eso le pasaba por querer tanto a kagome, pero con el genio de aquellos dos, sin duda el saldría perdiendo, solo se preguntaba si fue mala idea rechazar el seguro de vida, aunque todavía estaba a tiempo.

.-voy a ver como sigue su hija, que diga mí futura esposa , sabe usted seria un buen suegro, me prestaría dinero, creo que estoy haciendo bien hasta podría raptarla.-bromeo Houjo con nerviosismo al ver la dura mirada de Satoshi.

--

Izayoi recogió el pequeño sobre, que sin duda seria el detonante de la ira de su hijo, era una bella invitación en papel dorado, con dos lirios a los lados, lo abrió comprobando sus sospechas. Camino hasta el salón subiendo las escaleras de mármol, hasta detenerse en la penúltima puerta, entrando sin avisar, al fondo estaba la silueta que buscaba.

.-que quieres mamá, solo me hablas para decirme lo estupido que soy.-dijo Inuyasha que se levanto con la intención de irse, estaba mas delgado y aquella valva de varios días, lo hacia lucir diez años mas viejo.

.-solo te traigo algo que te mando el padre de kagome, no se si la recuerdas, era una joven risueña, y alegre que…- pero no pudo continuar la frase pues él le arrebato el pequeño sobre.

.- ¿qué significa esto? -rugió Inuyasha identificando unos de los nombres en la invitación de bodas.

.- ¿que crees tu que significa? acaso pensaste que ella te esperaría llorando como una magdalena, a que pasara el tiempo ¿y después que?, tú te darías cuenta de tu error y llegarías veinte años tarde y felices para siempre, se te olvido que su padre ahora es el que decide, por lo menos él es mas conciente que tú.-

Inuyasha frunció el ceño, sintiendo como su corazón comenzaba a palpitar con fuerza, miro a su madre pidiendo que todo fuera mentira, su respiración se volvió irregular, al comprender que si ella se casaba él no lo resistiría, como fue que no lo vio antes, ella era todo lo que él quería, pero no se lo haría tan fácil.

.-si te apuras, tal ves y puedas comprarle un buen regalo, a las parejas de recién casados todo le va bien.-murmuro Izayoi, haciendo sentir peor a Inuyasha.

.-tienes razón madre, le llevare un regalo de cuerpo entero que te aseguro por lo menos a kagome le quedara.-dijo arrogante y sonriendo con malicia.

Izayoi miro a su hijo incrédula, comprendiendo sus palabras, llegando a turbarse, después arrugo el ceño.

.-te lo dejo pasar, por que veo que iras por ella, pero mas te vale que la traigas de regreso.-advirtió la mujer con una sonrisa en el rostro, dejando escapar el aire retenido

--

.-me muero.- apenas había salido del avión y había vomitado lo poco digerido, trato de coger aire, pero nada, sentía que todo le daba vueltas de nuevo.

.-OH, por dios, pensé que te mejorarías.- dijo convencida kaede, que caminando hasta kagome, mientras la ayudaba a subir las escaleras al estilo colonial, pasando el jardín cultivado con plantas endémica de la isla. Kagome volteo el rostro, notando como su padre y amigo sacaban las maletas del auto.

.-fue buena idea que el señor me enviara primero a organizar la casa.-murmuro Kaede.

.- ¿donde esta Sango? -inquirió kagome, buscando con la mirada a su amiga, sintiéndose mas aliviada, por que el mareo ya estaba pasando.

.-esta adentro atendiendo a Jakotsu, el quiso traer personalmente tu vestido.-explico la mujer.

Entraron a la casa, una maravilla arquitectónica, construida mayormente a base cristales transparente, dejando a la vista el exterior, que con el mar a varios metros, era el punto perfecto para una buena relajación, por lo menos a kagome le gusta ir allí para votar el estrés de las grandes ciudades.

.-que bueno que llegaron, niña ya me tenias con los nervios de punta.- grito Jakotsu al caminar donde kagome, meneando constantemente un abanico de mano.

.-te puedes relajar, y por favor puedes dejar de mover constantemente el condenado abanico.-pregunto kagome buscando con la mirada el control del aire acondicionado, prendiendo el aparato, sintiéndose mejor al recibir el aire frío.

.-ya decían que las novias se ponían histéricas antes de la bodas, vamos querida que no tenemos tiempo, tienes que medirte el vestido, tenemos que asegurarnos que quede bien.-insistió el modista.

Kagome miro con rencor al hombre, ¿tanto le costaba dejarla tranquila? Solo quería un buen baño, escucho ese taconeo incesante que la hacia poner peor, suspiro resignada sabia lo insistente que llegaba hacer el diseñador de modas, se dejo guiar, a sabiendas que una vez acabado la prueba del vestido, se tiraría a la cama, para por lo menos dormir hasta que su estomago se tranquilizara.

.-tu vestido es hermoso, esta ves Jakotsu, si que se esmero.-le dijo Sango al cerrar la puerta del la habitación, mientras kagome, se sacaba el vestido quedando el ropa interior. Al frente había un espejo de cuerpo completo, miro como el diseñador sacaba una caja de alfileres, y después abría otra caja de donde aparecía un bello vestido de novia color blanco perlado, no pudo evitar que su corazón se estrujara, al recordar a Inuyasha, sus ojos se humedecieron, pero se obligo a no llorar, no podía vivir con el recuerdo de un hombre que no la amaba.

Alzo los brazos dejando que la fina tela se deslizara por su cuerpo, se miro nuevamente, sin duda ese vestido le hubiera gustado lucirlo cuando pensaba que Inuyasha se casaría con ella. ¡Ilusa!, sin duda eso había sido todo ese tiempo, él nunca la había querido…

.- ¡esto no puede estar pasando! -Grito como histérica el modista, al intentar subir el cierre de nuevo.

.- ¿qué pasa? -inquirió Sango que miraba como la cara del hombre se deformaba.

.-en todos los años que tengo como diseñador nunca me eh equivocado, ¿que haremos? -pronuncio como desquiciado el hombre, tratando de nuevo de subir el cierre del vestido, pero justo cuando llegaba a las caderas de la azabache, kagome hacia una mueca por lo apretado que estaba.

.- ¿quieres matarme? ¡Ya déjalo, me estas asfixiando! -murmuro la joven, al poner su mano encima de la de Jakotsu, para tratar de detenerlo.

.-pero cariño, no comprendes, me pase mucho meses haciéndote el vestido perfecto, tomando cada detalle.-respiro profundo y miro acusadoramente a kagome.- ¿para que? Dime ¡no sabes acaso que las novias no pueden engordar! Mínimo tienes dos tallas de más, ¡dos tallas! ¿No valoras mis esfuerzos? -chillo el hombre caminando incesantemente de un lado para el otro.

.- ¿Cómo dices? -inquirió un poco aturdida kagome, ella nunca pasaba de talla cuatro como era que ahora, de repente había engordado.

.-eso mismo, no tengo tiempo para hacerte otro vestido, quítatelo intentare arreglarlo.-ordeno Jakotsu.

Kagome obedeció, pasándole el vestido, quedándose embelesada mirando su cuerpo, ¿Cómo era que alguien engordaba estando enferma?

.- ¿kagome te sientes bien? -pregunto preocupada Sango.

.-no se, creo que estoy mejor que hace un momento, ¿en verdad estoy mas gorda? -pregunto volviendo a observar su imagen en el espejo.

.-no te preocupes, as subido algo de peso pero nada de importancia.-contesto sonriente sango.

Pero ella sin embargo, no pensaba que era algo sin importancia, ahora que lo pensaba varios pantalones ya no le servían, teniendo que ponerse lo mas holgados. Meneo la cabeza sacándose aquellos pensamientos de la cabeza.

--

Durante la cena se sentía mejor, después de tener una buena siesta, estaba relajada, agradeciendo que por lo menos que todos obviaran hablar sobre Inuyasha, sabia que le tomaría tiempo para poder olvidarlo, rogaba para que así fuera. Tenía que crecer y dejar de ser la niña de papi, a la que siempre protegían.

Salio de la cama, mirando el reloj, apenas eran las una de la madrugada, el piso estaba frió, pero le gustaba así, recordaba que cuando niña, solía tener esa rutina, al llegar la madrugada, se vestía silenciosa y bajaba a la playa y allí se pasaba horas escuchando las tranquilizadoras olas.

Esa noche por extraño que pareciera no sentía frió, aunque últimamente hacia todo lo contrario. Busco unos pantalones cortos, de tela ligera y una pequeña blusa, vistiéndose sin prisa. Camino silenciosa por los pasillos hasta la sala de relajación, abrió la puerta corrediza, quitando el sistema de alarma, para depuse volverlo a conectar, miro al camino que daba hacia la playa, sonriendo al notar que los viejos faroles seguían encendido. Bajo agarrándose de los barándales.

Después de seguir un camino de varios metros de césped, la arena suave se comenzó a sentir en las plantas de los pies. Era una suerte tener un pedazo de playa solo para ti. Recordaba que su padre y ella se refugiaban allí cuando ella era pequeña y querían pasar tiempo de calidad como familia. Se sentó en la arena y se dejo caer hacia atrás, escuchando el rugir del mar. Cruzo su mano sobre su cabeza y cerro los ojos.

Mañana ella estaría casada con Houjo, no lo amaba, pero intentaría al menos que el no sintiera ese vació que ella sentía, cada vez que una imagen fugaz de Inuyasha llegaba hasta ella.

Inuyasha, ¿que estaría haciendo en ese momento? Tal vez intentando que Kikyou volviera con él, si tan solo Inuyasha la hubiera querido aunque fuera un pizca, su corazón sin duda se conformaría con eso, pero su realidad era otra, esperando que pasaran las horas para ser la esposa de su mejor amigo.

.-no puedes dormir.-

Kagome abrió los ojos, y se encontró con el rostro de su padre, que la miraba con serenidad.

.-no, al parecer tu tampoco puedes dormir.-dijo al sentarse cerca de su padre mirando como el reflejo de los faroles distorsionaban las sombras.

.-como sigues.-

.-mucho mejor, al parecer las mañanas no me favorecen.-contesto la joven sonriendo levemente.

.-tonterías, kagome si en verdad lo quieres tienes que luchar por el.-aconsejo el hombre mirando fijó a su hija. Ella se encogió de hombros y desvió la mirada al mar.

.-no se puede luchar por algo que no se tiene.-dijo y continuo volviendo a sentir el mismo dolor en su pecho.-y aunque lo hiciera, no soportaría que después de un par de años, él me culpe por interponerme entre ellos, se cuando perder papá, él la ama a ella.-

Satoshi la abrazo, acunándola como cuando era pequeña y comenzaba a llorar cuando se rapaba la rodilla.

.-no estés tan segura de eso hija, te puedes llevar una sorpresa.-murmuro el hombre con una curvando su labios hacia arriba.

--

**N/A:** se que dije que este era el ultimo capitulo, pero decidí dejarlo hasta ahí para hacer el ultimo capitulo después, motivos, falta de tiempo, no quiero forzarlo y que salga un disparate, por lo que pido paciencia, la suerte es que ya tengo mi pc de nuevo, por lo que la continuación será creo para el sábado en la tarde, si no es que antes, todo depende de la universidad.

Muchas gracias por sus review, es bueno escuchar una critica después de escribir, y cualquier consejo es bien recibido, ya antes me ah ayudado en la historia.

Cuídense, besos **ampis**

.-


	21. fin de un acuerdo

**Acuerdos de bodas**

_**Cáp.21 fin de un acuerdo.**_

Todo hubiera sido perfecto si en vez de ser los tiernos rayos del sol la que la despertaran y no aquellas horribles nauseas, camino rápidamente hasta el baño, arrodillándose y devolviendo lo que para ella era su cena o ¿era su almuerzo? Que importaba, si no podía retener un simple bocadillo en su estomago. Después de lavarse la boca, camino de nuevo hacia la cama poniendo la almohada en medio recostándose sobre ella.

.-kagome niña, tienes que apurarte estas retrasada y solo esperamos por ti.-anuncio kaede entrando a la habitación con el vestido de novia.

.-no quiero, tengo sueño, podría mandar mi respuesta afirmativa al juez, o mejor aun aremos la boda aquí, será tipo pijamada, aunque tendríamos que cerrar la cortinas para aparentar que es de noche.-murmuro kagome, hundiendo su cabeza en el colchón, para cesar las nuevas nauseas.

Kaede la miro con reproche y preocupada. La anciana mujer aparto el vestido y se sentó en la cama, acariciándole los cabellos a kagome.

.-no veo mucho deseo en ti en esta boda cariño, pero tienes que saber que fue tu decisión seguir con esto, Houjo es tu mejor amigo, pero también es un hombre, que independiente de su cariño de amigo por ti, también siente, no seria justo para él que tu no estés segura de casarte, no lo utilices, no rompas tu amistad de esta forma.- aconsejo la mujer al sentir como kagome alzaba la mirada algo perdida.

.-lo se, pero ni yo misma se que quiero.- murmuro dolida la azabache.

.- ¿lo amas?-

Kagome bajo la cabeza negando con la cabeza.

.- ¿y a Inuyasha lo amas?-

La joven no contesto, ¿para que? Si al fin y al cabo todos sabían su respuesta, al parecer al único que no le importaba era a Inuyasha, que no se había molestado ni siquiera en hablar con ella, sin duda pensaba que para él, ella había sido unas cuantas semanas en su cama, con acceso a una presidencia y nada mas, la ingenua riquita que se había equivocado de objetivo.

.-si ya tomaste tu decisión, te dejare que te duches, después llama para que te ayudemos.-kaede se paro y la miro con tristeza.-eres muy testaruda y ahora estas dolida, no dejes que eso arruine la vida de tu amigo, ni la tuya.- la mujer volteó sobre sus talones para salir de la habitación dejando a kagome peor de cómo se sentía.

Miro el vestido a su lado, se paro a pesar de su malestar, sabia que su nana tenía razón, pero ahora no se echaría para atrás, no podía mirar a un pasado que nunca tuvo y sin duda uno que no tenía futuro. Camino hacia el baño, se quito la ropa cerrando la puerta para comenzar asentir el agua en su cuerpo.

Un ojidorado observó cada movimiento de kagome, abrió la puerta del balcón, y entro en la habitación de la joven, aspirando el perfume de kagome, si ella pensaba que se casaría estaba muy equivocada a menos claro que fuera con él. Sonrió maliciosamente, al coger el vestido entre sus mano, mientras escuchaba el agua de la ducha, se le apetecía tomar un baño, dejo el vestido y camino con sigilo hasta la puerta transparente, admirando el cuerpo algo distorsionado, pero remoderando cada detalle, de todas la veces que la tubo entre sus brazos.

Estaba tan concentrada en sus pensamientos, que no escucho como la ropa del hombre había caído al suelo, ni tampoco como la puerta se abrió despacio, dejando entrar a un hombre completamente desnudo.

.- ¿me extrañaste nena? -kagome se volteo, quedando paralizada, teniendo que parpadear varias veces para rectificar que en verdad era Inuyasha.

.- ¡tú! ¿Que haces aquí? -pregunto débil pegándose de la pared, tratando de coger aire, pero estar desnuda al igual que el ojidorado no ayudaba en mucho, combinado con aquel mareo que sentía.

.- ¿no me esperabas? pero yo si tengo una invitación para tu boda, solo vine a traerte tu regalo.-contesto arrogante Inuyasha comenzando a disminuir el espacio entre ellos. Kagome miro para los lados, buscando con que taparse y salir, pero había un pequeño detalle, él había quitado las toallas, lo cual la dejaba indefensa.

.- ¿solo para eso viniste? -inquirió cerrando los ojos, permitiendo que el agua aflojara su visión, pero la debilidad en sus pierna no la ayudaba, apegándose con fuerza a la pared.

.- ¡kagome! ¿Que tienes? ¡Kagome!… ¡Kagome! -cuando abrió los ojos, estaba ya en los brazos de Inuyasha, quien la sostenía con fuerza y la miraba preocupado.

.-suéltame… yo estoy bien.-pidió con el pulso acelerado, notando como sus pieles desnuda estaban en contacto, tenia que ser un sueño, esto no podía estar pasando, no justo cuando ella había decidido.

.-mírate cariño, si te soltara ahora sin duda caerías.-Inuyasha la acomodo mejor en sus brazos y salio con ella, cerciorándose que no hubiera nadie, la dejo en la cama.

Estaba inquieta, al ver como Inuyasha la miraba detenidamente, sin decir una palabra, se envolvió mejor en la sabana, con ira al ver como él después de estudiarla sonreía.

.- ¿podrías ponerte ropa y salir de mi habitación? -ordeno kagome.

.- ¿desde cuando estas enferma? -inquirió Inuyasha, sentándose en la cama, tapándose levemente con otra sabana.

.-no es algo que debería importarle señor taisho, después de todo yo no significo nada en su vida.-especto, maldiciendo internamente por haber dicho aquello, eso solo demostraba cuan afectada aun estaba.

.-solo responde, ¿desde cuando estas así? -dijo con rudeza el hombre tratando de controlar su ira, esa mujer lo sacaba de quicio.

.-lo suficiente como para estar mejorando, ahora puedes irte, tengo que cambiarme para mi boda.- hablo con una mueca la azabache, enrollándose la sabana y parándose, para abrir la puerta.

.- ¡regresa a la cama kagome! -ordeno con voz calmada Inuyasha, tratando de ser paciente con ella sabiendo que no serviría de nada, tubo que truncarle el paso, interponiéndose en el medio para alzarla de nuevo y llevarla a la cama.

.-suéltame tu no tienes ningún derecho a tratarme así, te demandare por secuestro.-grito furiosa

.-y crees que alguien te creerá cuando esperas un hijo mió.-respondió sonriendo al ver como ella abría los ojos como plato, y palidecía.

.-yo…tú…qu… ¿que dijiste? -pregunto insegura, recostándose sin importarle que Inuyasha se acostara a su lado y la apegara a su cuerpo.

.-así es, estoy seguro de ello, según me dijo tu _abuelita_ kaede has estados con esos síntomas que solo tienen las mujeres embarazadas, y contando que nunca interpuse remedio para evitar uno, podría jurar que estas esperando a mi bebé.-opino con seguridad el ojidorado, subiendo su mano por los muslos de kagome, para poco a poco situarse en su vientre, y presionar un poco, notando como kagome se tensaba.-bella, no puedes casarte, no sabiendo que me vas a dar un hijo, tendremos que casarnos por el bien del niño.-continuo Inuyasha sin percatarse el cambio en kagome, que nuevamente se sentía triste, no por estar embarazada, si no, por comprobar que él no venia por ella, si no por el bebé que podría estar esperando.

.-pues kaede te contó mal, si estuve un poco resfriada, pero ya me estoy curando, eso no quiere decir que este embarazada-replico tratando de salir de los brazos de Inuyasha. Maldito hombre, por que tenia que aparecer justo es ese momento y decirle aquello y pensar que tampoco se cuido, al contrario, mantuvo relaciones con él a mitad del ciclo, por lo que probablemente las deducciones de Inuyasha fueran mas que acertadas.

.-yo no estaría tan seguro.-repuso Inuyasha al colocarla de espalda a la cama, inmovilizándola con sus manos sobre su cabeza, deslizando su mano derecha desde el vientre hasta los senos, sonriendo al ver como kagome se tensaba, movió un poco mas hasta llegar al pezón, que al mínimo contacto se endureció, haciendo gemir a la azabache.

.- ¡Quítame las manos de encima! -pidió tratando de controlar las emociones de su cuerpo, pero ahora tenia los pezones extrasensibles, miro con rencor a Inuyasha notando como él se divertía manoseando una y otra vez esa zona.

.-ahora me dirás que esto es normal querida, tal ves en otra posición y con mi boca en el lugar de mi mano, pero estoy muy seguro que antes no tenias esa reacción, al menos no tan rápido.-termino orgulloso Inuyasha, sonriendo de medio lado, cuando kagome bufo, con el cuerpo rígido.

.- ¡que te importa!… ya que me analizaste, ¿podrías dejar de tocarme?.-ordeno forcejeando con las manos y moviendo los pies, pero con la diferencia de tamaños entre ellos, era imposible salir del agarre de Inuyasha.

.-cálmate, una mujer embarazada debe estar tranquila.- Inuyasha aminoro el poco espacio que quedaba entre ella, pegando su cuerpo al de la joven, uniendo sus labios de improvisto, moviéndose suavemente contra el cuerpo de kagome. Satisfecho con el rendimiento de la azabache, dejo el agarre de las manos, y se ocupo de acariciar uno de los muslos femeninos, quedando en mejor posición, cuando kagome abrió las piernas, permitiendo que sus zonas íntimas entraran en contacto.

.-te casaras conmigo.-susurro, besando unas y otra vez el labio inferior, mordiéndolo y saboreando a su antojo.

.-no… yo no…-intento decir kagome, pero Inuyasha la acallo introduciendo su lengua, mezclándola con la de kagome, al mismo tiempo moviendo su pelvis, con lentitud logrando que kagome enterrara las uñas en sus hombros.

.-lo harás, tú sabes que así será.-

No podía decir palabra, solo se dejaba hacer, cada célula de su cuerpo aclamaba por que él dejara esa tortura y la tomara de una vez.

.- ¡OH por dios! - escucharon ambos, al mismo tiempo de algo rompiéndose, dirigiendo sus miradas a un hombre con vestuarios extraños y muy pegado, que tenía la mandíbula caída y miraba incrédulo hacia donde ellos.

La razón le llego de golpe, dándose cuenta que si Jakotsu no hubiera entrado, Inuyasha ya la estuviera haciendo suya, sabiendo que aquella parte del cuerpo masculino estaba mas que lista, se mordió el labio inferior, sabiendo que había perdido totalmente su autocontrol y la poca coherencia que tenia. Miro avergonzada al diseñador.

.- ¡fuera! -rugió frustrado Inuyasha, mirando con ira al hombre, por que tenia que entrar justo en ese momento.

.-yo…venia a vestir a kagome para la bod….-una almohada en su rostro interrumpió sus palabras, abriendo la puerta con rapidez cuando Inuyasha le mando una mirada de advertencia.

Miro a kagome maldiciendo nuevamente, al ver la palidez y los ojos perdidos. Sabia que tenían que hablar, pero había pensado que inducirla a admitir su equivocación era la mejor forma de comenzar todo. Se aparto dejando que kagome saliera de cama, mirando como ella con manos temblorosa se ponía un albornoz y se agarraba el lazo con fuerza.

.-vete.-pidió con voz desgarrada la joven, permitiéndose llorar por su estupidez.

.-no… tú y yo tenemos mucho de que hablar, y aunque tenga que amararte por que me llamo Inuyasha no te casaras con otro que no sea yo.-

.-no intentes creer que eres mi dueño, y venir a controlar mi vida, tú no tienes ese derecho, no eres dueño del mundo para imponerme tu voluntad.-

.-no del mundo, pero si de ti y de esa vida que crece en tu vientre.-contesto Inuyasha tratando de ser tolerante. Comenzó a vestirse teniendo en claro que la cabeza dura de kagome solo seria suya.

.-no estoy embarazada, y no soy tuya, ahora márchate no quiero llegar tarde a mi boda.-kagome abrió la puerta encontrándose a su padre y a Houjo parados mirando el espectáculo, pero lo mas raro era que ninguno tenia cara de sorpresa. Acordándose que Inuyasha le había dicho que tenia una invitación. Miro con reproche a su padre y después fijo la vista en Houjo, lo supo enseguida, por la forma cómplice con que se miraban ambos hombres. ¡Le habían tendido una trampa!

.-kagome, linda Jakotsu nos dijo que…-

.-largo los tres.-grito la joven con las pupilas dilatadas, agarrando el pomo de la puerta con fuerza.

.-hija cálmate.- intervino Satoshi, reconociendo la irritación en las facciones de su hija, y eso no era nada bueno.

.-haré todo menos calmarme, pensaron que planear mi vida sin mi opinión era lo mejor para todos ustedes, pues bien mi opinión es que no quiero hablar con ustedes tres.-termino corriendo por el pasillo, bajando deprisa las escaleras, escuchando las voces de los hombres tras ella, sintió la grama en la planta de los pies y el sol de lleno en la cara. No le importo las miradas curiosas de los ayudantes que estaban con Sango arreglando las mesas. Paso a toda prisa, doblando en la esquina de la villa, donde estaba el parqueo, introduciéndose en el carro de Sango, que para su suerte tenia las llaves, Inuyasha llego hasta la puerta, abriéndola y sentándose en el asiento a su lado.

.-piérdete Inuyasha.-forcejeo con él intentando prender el auto. El ojidorado, la apretó a su cuerpo, tranquilizándola con palabras suaves. Gimió contrariada, dejando que él la sacara del auto. Sintió su cuerpo cansado al mismo tiempo que un zumbido estridente en sus oídos, cerrando los ojos.

Inuyasha la tomo en brazos al darse cuenta que kagome se había desmayado. La observo con adoración, besando su pálida mejilla. La amaba ahora estaba seguro.

--

.-tantas emociones en un día, ya sabia yo que le sorprendería tu llegada.-hablo Satoshi viendo como Inuyasha acomodaba a kagome en medio de la cama.

.- ¿hubiera permitido que se casara si yo no llegaba? -inquirió Inuyasha acariciando el vientre femenino.

.-estaba seguro que llegarías y en todo caso, siempre se puede cancelar a los actores que fingían como invitados en la boda ficticia.-murmuro el canoso hombre silbando, mientras tenia la manos en los bolsillos de los pantalones.

.- ¿eso quiere decir?-

.-que hice creer a kagome que se casaría con Houjo, tenia que darte un motivo, y al parecer logre mas que eso.-contesto feliz Satoshi caminando hacia la puerta.

.-entonces sabe que vine por ella, vine a llevarla a casa conmigo.-

.-kagome es todo lo que tengo, pero en todo caso soy su padre y siempre me tendrá. Ella te ama, algo que sabes muy bien.-dijo mirándolo subjetivamente sonriendo de nuevo.-cuídala, pero mientras tanto mandare a que suban tu maleta y pongan todo para que duermas con ella, ya mi parte esta echa, ahora te toca a ti que ella te acepte de nuevo.-termino el hombre para cerrar tras de él.

.-unm… ¿Qué?...-kagome trato de moverse, estaba algo aturdida. Se encontró con la mirada dorada, fijando su vista en la habitación.

.-que bueno que despertaste.- la beso sin prisa, atrayéndola a su cuerpo.- me tenias preocupado, se que son cosas normales por el embarazo. Te cuidare mucho bella.

.-déjame.-pidió ella, logrando que Inuyasha se apartara y la mirara fijo.

.- ¿que pasa? ¿No estas feliz de que este aquí contigo? -pregunto un poco serio.

.- ¿que es lo que quieres Inuyasha?, tener a tu reserva a tu lado, no soy plato de segunda mesa, si Kikyou te rechazo no puedes venir a querer jugar a felices por siempre.-especto sin animo kagome.

El mostró una sonrisa confundiéndola, por más que trataba de saber lo que pensaba nunca lo lograba.

.- ¿piensas que estoy aquí por que Kikyou me rechazo? -pregunto feliz, al darse cuenta cual era el verdadero problema.

.-por supuesto que lo pienso, y si es así puedes irte.-interpuso kagome.

.-se me olvidaba que eres muy joven, pero que ingenua eres _mi amor, ¿_crees que estaría aquí contigo, interviniendo para que no te casaras si yo estuviera enamorado de Kikyou? -inquirió al ver como kagome quedaba aturdida, o impresionada, la volvió a besar, le encantaba el sabor de esos labios, le encantaba toda ella.

.-no me distraigas.- Kagome se echo para atrás y lo miro seria.-no porque sea una idiota y este enamorada de ti, puedes pensar que creeré todo lo que digas, necesito una barra de chocolate.-dijo de pronto sintiendo como su estomago rugía.

.-esta bien, dejaremos esta conversación para después, ahora vamos alimentar a nuestro bebé, la alimentación de la madre es muy importante.-opino ganándose una mirada asesina por parte de Kagome, la ayudo a pararse a pesar de su negación.

.-ya… estoy bien no me desmayare, así que deja de comportarte como si te importara, y cuando vuelvas a decir que lo haces por el bien del niño te mato… escúchame bien _no estoy embarazada_.-arrugo el seño y trato de mostrarse lo mas convencida posible, a pesar de sus dudas sobre el ultimo asunto, pero si él quería pelea, pues la tendría.

.-ya el tiempo lo dirá, y claro yo estaré a cada paso tuyo para comprobarlo de primera mano, ahora deja tanta habladera, que por la palidez en tu rostro diría que no as comido en años, vamos cariño mió que eso le hace daño al niño.-contesto burlón, arrastrándola hacia el comedor.

Kagome comía despacio, mirando en derredor como todos la miraban divertidos, ¿y como no? si don Inuyasha, no la dejaba parar de la mesa, advirtiendo que no se pararía hasta comer el último plato.

.-me la pagaras, arruinaste mi boda, y mi lindo vestido de novia es inservible.-susurro cogiendo un trozo de durazno, volteando la mirada para no ver el gesto altanero en él.

.-dudo mucho que lo puedas utilizar con unas cuantas tallas mas, acuérdate que el bebé crece amor, te veras muy linda.-

.-Inuyasha tiene razón hija, aprovecharemos a Jakotsu par que cambie tu guardarropas, así como vas lo necesitaras muy pronto.-intervino Satoshi sirviéndole un emparedado con mostaza.

.-basta, no quiero mas, ¿y Houjo donde esta? -pregunto al darse cuenta que era el único que faltaba en la linda reunión de tortura. Sonrió ampliamente al ver como Inuyasha fruncia el ceño y su cuerpo se ponia tenso.

.-en la playa dando un paseo, dijo que regresaría mas tarde.-contesto Kaede.

.-muy bien, iré a tomar un poco de sol en la playa.-anuncio parándose, no quería seguir al lado de Inuyasha, también quería hablar con su amigo y planear su nuevo viaje.

Satoshi sonrió lacónicamente, nunca se había divertido tanto a costa de su hija.

.-ve si es que el padre de tu hijo te dejara sola.-miro a Inuyasha que ya había agarrado a kagome, poniéndole una mano en la cintura mientras ella protestaba.-pero debes saber que tu pasaporte se lo di a Inuyasha, es una suerte que sea tu padre y te conozca como la palma de mi mano.-termino ampliando su sonrisa.

.- ¡eres un vendido! -exclamo indignada.

--

Al caer la noche, supo que su martirio continuaría, su humor era negro. Se movió incomoda en el sofá de su habitación, mirando nuevamente hacia su cama, la razón un hombre de metro noventa, que la miraba como si ella fuera supresa. Otra razón mas para vengarse de su padre, como era posible que las habitaciones restantes, justo después que salio de la casa se deterioraran como por arte de magia, y como consecuencia todos se pusieron de acuerdo para que Inuyasha durmiera con ella. ¡Que considerados resultaron ser la manada de buitres que consideraba como su familia!

.-ven a la cama kagome, mi vida no te puede dar pena, después de las tantas veces que hemos hecho el am…-

.- ¡eres insoportable! -interrumpió ella acomodándose en el sofá, pero después de dormir en el baño una vez, dudaba que resistiera otra noche igual. Pero lo que mas le molestaba era ese conjunto de palabras dulce con la que Inuyasha la llamaba. Miro nuevamente hacia donde él, poniéndose nerviosa cuando lo vio levantarse, con ese cuerpo perfecto, ¡maldito hombre! ¿Por que la tentaba así?

..-ya que no quieres ir a la cama dormiré contigo en el sofá, aunque tendrás que dormir arriba de mí, no puedes pasar mala noche.-

Cuando se vio acorralada en sus brazos, supo que ese demonio de ojos dorados estaba ganando la partida, como era posible que lo amara tanto como para olvidar por momentos que él no la amaba.

.-no puedes evitar el destino kagome, tu y yo moriremos juntos.-susurro besándole el cuello, llevándola lentamente hacia la cama, adhiriendo su cuerpo completamente contra el suyo, subiendo y bajando sus manos contra las caderas femeninas, frotándose constantemente. Kagome era incapaz de contradecir sus palabras solo estaba embriagada con las caricias que recibía. Ahogo un gemido, arqueándose cuando Inuyasha tomo sus pezones con su boca, dándole un gran placer, se dejo arrastrar hasta la cama, que importaba ya mañana podría arrepentirse.

--

Irónicamente el mañana se convirtió en días y los días en meses, y tenia a Inuyasha sobre su sombra, instalándose en su casa y en su vida. Camino hasta la cascada artificial que tenia la mansión. Recordaba que regresaron un mes después de Bali. Pensaba que estando de nuevo en Tokio, Inuyasha volvería con Kikyou, pero no fue así, siempre se mantenía a su lado, llevándole a Rin junto con su madre, haciendo que se encariñara más con él.

.-kagome no puedes estarte moviendo sin avisarme.-reclamo Inuyasha mirándola dulcemente, caminando hasta donde ella.

.-ya no te soporto, no me dejas salir ir ni al baño sola, me tienes cansada.-contraatacó ella llorando.

.-OH, por dios no, sabes que nuestra hija nacerá en cualquier momento, ¿y si te pasara algo? -inquirió tomándola de la mano, agarrándola por la desaparecida cintura.

.-solo quería caminar un poco me siento pesada.-interpuso ella abrazándose a él.- ¿Inuyasha tu me amas? -

Kagome quedo frente a el, quería ver sus ojos cuando le contestara. El le decía amor, pero ese era un apelativo, ya no quería seguir en lo mismo.

.-al parecer no soy tan obvio cariño si todavía no te has dado cuenta que te amo.-contesto mirando como kagome abría la boca sorprendida, pero después se agarraba el abultado vientre, respirando entrecortada.

.-la bebé, ya…ah.-se agarro de Inuyasha al sentir como la contracción pasaba, pero al instante sintió otra.

.-no puedes tenerla ahora, llamare al sacerdote para que nos case.-dijo de pronto Inuyasha, sintiendo como las uñas femeninas se clavaban en sus brazos.

.- ¡llévame al maldito hospital ahora!-grito sin fuerza, haciendo que él reaccionara, conduciéndola hasta el auto.

Después de dos horas incesantes gritos y una boda a mitad del parto y la amenaza de degollar a Inuyasha, nació una linda niña de ojos color miel y cabellos negros.

.-eres la nena mas linda del mundo -hablo Inuyasha orgulloso teniendo la niña en sus brazos, observando a su pequeño tesoro, para luego posar su vista en kagome que lo miraba algo cansada.

.-hicimos algo bien, te amo.-el ojidorado acerco a la niña pasándosela a kagome, mirando como la infante cerraba los ojitos poco a poco.

.-ahora falta el niño.-intervino Satoshi, ganadote una mirada de reproche de kagome.

.-dijiste quiero un nieto, ya tienes una, así que el acuerdo se termino.-justifico la azabache acurrucando a la niña, siendo besada por Inuyasha.

.-así que un acuerdo.-pregunto curioso el ojidorado.

.-cállate que tu saliste ganando.-dijo ella fijando la vista nuevamente en su hija.

Después de todo había hecho un buen acuerdo.

**FIN**

--

**N/A**: lamento la gran tardanza, es que había escrito el capi y se me borro y tuve que volver a escribirlo. Además la universidad no me dejo tiempo para nada.

Espero que este final llene sus expectativas, lo hice con mucho trabajo (es triste cuando se termina un fic, por lo menos para mi si).

Mucha gracias por sus constates reviews, chicas (os) le agradezco esa atención para con mi fic.

AVISO: A TODAS LAS PERSONAS QUE SIGUEN MI OTRO FIC TITULADO _**SE MUERE EL AMOR,**_ LES ANUNCIO QUE A PARTIR DE LA PROXIMA SEMANA LO CONTINUARE, TARDE LO SE PERO AHORA ME DEDICARE A EL SOLAMENTE.

Besos **ampis.**

.-


End file.
